


young justice AU

by kittyspring



Category: Bluepulse - Fandom, Young Justice, supermartin
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Rays lives in a row of conected houses with his friend Tye.There nebours are a blond girl named cassia, a woman named Megan, a collage boy named Logan who lives with his brother kaldur, a nice old lady, and finaly a man no one has seen the mystery man that lives at the end of the lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First incounter

It was a hot summer day in star city not to hot that you could cook eggs on the sidewalk but it wasn't sweater weather either. Jaime Reyes a senior at the local collage stepped out of his bathroom after taking a cold shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist then ran a hand through his wet black hair. He walking into the kitchen for something to eat. He opened the fridge scanning the contents inside. He squinted his eyes in irritation at the view in front of him. A few beers and some containers of spaghetti sat on the racks inside. Jaime's attention shifted when he heard a loud meow. He stood up straight closing the fridge door. He walked to his bedroom door and opened it to find a black cat sitting on a small pile of cloths. He looked confused at the feline wondering where it had come from. The cat stood up on all fours meowing loudly again before grabbing a pair of his underwear in its mouth. The cat ran to the door way running passed Jaime into the kitchen.

"Hey" he yelled running after the cat once it had left his room. The cat jumped out the kitchen window onto a garbage can then to the concrete ground. Jaime rushed to his front door running outside onto the small walk way leading to the parking lot. He turned quickly to his left where the rest of the houses sat.

"Hey" he said loudly at the cat again. The cat ran down the path while being chased by the man. 

"Get back here" he shouted running after the cat. The cat ran into the parking lot passing the last house in the unit. Jaime stopped running when he noticed someone walking up the parking lot. The person didn't seem to notice him standing there. The person crouched down opening his arms towards the cat.

"Anastasia come to mama come here" he said in a light high pitched tone. The cat ran up to him placing it's paws on his knee. The man giggled petting the cat behind the ear. The cat purred pressing it's head in his hand.

"Hmm hey what do you got there" he took the white briefs from the cats mouth. He stood up, wrapping his free arm around the cat lifting it up as he stood. His green eyes stared confusingly at the item of clothing in his hand.

"These aren't mine" he told himself in a deeper tone that must have been his real voice. Jaime blushed as he stepped forward.

"T-those are mine" he stuttered. The smaller man looked up at him with raised brows.

"Oh" he mumbled. He walked over to Jaime handing him the underwear with a smile on his face. "Sorry my cats kind of a douche but she's never stolen anyone's underwear beside my own" he closed his eyes laughing as he faced the taller man. Jaime blushed harder taking the underwear out of the others hand. He looked beside him avoiding eye contact with the smaller male. "S-sorry about this" Jaime told him looking at the man that walked to the first door in the unit. He unlocked the door looking back at Jaime with a smile on his face.

"No it's ok I like coming home to a shirtless Latino guy" he giggled opening his door and slipping inside his house. Jaime's face was red his mouth hung open in surprise. He stared at the closed door bring his hand to his face to try and cover it. He pulled it away looking disgusted at the hand that touched his face for it held his underwear. His attention was drawn to the parking lot when he heard a loud engine roaring. Someone had pulled into a spot by the metal gate on the other side of the unit. The man put his feet on the ground keeping the blue and black motorcycle standing. He kicked the stand on the side out letting the bike tilt to the left. His long black hair fell down passed his shoulders as he removed the helmet setting it on the right handle bar. He got off the bike walking to the unit he stopped when he noticed Jaime standing outside in only a towel.   
"Hey Tye" he said to his friend.   
"Hime why are you outside in a towel" he asked raising a brow. Jaime blushed again turning and running to the end of the row of houses. He dashed into his house the door wide opened from earlier. Tye walked into the house with a bag from the chines place. He closed the door then kicked off his shoes. He set the bag on the small table by the kitchen with red pillows around it.

"Hey so you know that mystery guy that lives in the first house of the unit" Jaime called from his bedroom. "Ya the one no one has seen before" he sat down at the table sitting on a pillow. Jaime walked out of his room pulling down a blue tang top over his torso. "Ya well I saw him" he sat down at the table. Tye opened the bag setting the small boxes on the table. "What really" his dark brown eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Ya he owns a black cat that stole my underwear... That's how we met" he blushed at the memories. He took one of the boxes opening it to revel brown noodles inside. "Well what did he look like, what is he like" Tye asked sounding a bit desperate for the information. Jaime looked at him smiling a bit. "He's kinda short with brownish orange hair that was puffy and a bit messy, he has peach colored skin with freckles across his cheeks and nose, and emerald green eyes" Jaime's smile grew wider as he spoke.

"Oh someone's got a crush on the mystery man" Tye chuckled watching Jaime's smile fall with a blush spreading across his face. "No he just has...a lot of features that...pop is all" he sounded unsure with himself as he spoke. Tye scuffed at his explanation taking some noodles out of his own box with a pair of chopsticks. Jamie did the same action becoming quite as he ate. Images of the mystery man smiling and laughing snaked their way into his mind. Jaime blushed as he chewed the noodles remembering the soft look he gave the cat as if seeing the small creature had brightened up his day. He remembered the way his hair moved with every movement and the different variation of emotion in his green eyes. 'I like coming home to a shirtless Latino guy' the mans words echoed in his head making him blush a deep red. He placed the items in his hand on the table to cover his blushing face with his now empty hands. He groaned setting his elbows on the table for support.

"What's wrong" his roommate asked noticing the others movements. Jaime moved his head up a bit reveling his half lid eyes that were filled with embarrassment. His friend looked shocked for a moment before slowly breaking into a laugh.

"It's not funny" he raised his voice angerly lifting his head from his hands. Tye only laughed harder placing his arms over his stomach. Jaime just glared at him angerly blushing. There was a knock at the door catching both their attention. Tye made no move to get up he just sat at the table trying to calm his laughter. Jaime rolled his eyes standing up and walking over to the door. He turned back glaring at the other again before opening the door. Standing in the door way was a blond woman and a tall Ginger haired woman.

"Hey" they said in unison smiling at the Latino man. "Hey Cassie, Megan" he greeted stepping aside to let them in. Cassie held a bag with square shaped Styrofoam containers inside. The two woman walked inside. Cassie took off her brown sandals while Megan took off her navy blue high heels. She dusted off her navy blue dress and ran a hand over her short bangs patting down any stray hairs. Cassie walked inside reaching into her brown baggy shorts pocket and pulling out a key. She sat down on her knees beside Tye as he breathed heavily from his laughing fit. Jamie closed the door walking inside behind Megan. She sat down beside the blond tucking the bottom of the dress in between her bent legs.

"Here thanks for letting us barrow the truck today" Cassie placed the key in front of Tye. "Sure thing" he told her taking the key and putting it in his pocket. Cassie set the bag down on the table taking out the containers. She pulled up one of the white spaghetti straps to her green and white striped shirt. "So what was so funny we could here you laughing from right outside your door" Megan asked opening the container filled with cooked rice and vegetables. Jaime blushed lightly at the question. Tye smiled knowingly turning to the two woman sitting at the round table. "Well hime here met the mystery man that lives at the first house of the unit" The two girls gasped at the information. "No way really is he as mysteries as we think, is he old or young, what does he look like, is he cute or ugly or both, is he tall or short-" she was cut off by Megan putting a hand on her shoulder.

"what's he like" she asked Jaime calmly. "Well..." Jaime thought. " he seems nice and uh....kinda flirtatious" he blushed again. "What" Tye said eyes widening in a desire for more information. "How do you know" Megan asked mirroring Tye's expression along with Cassie. "Well uh um I took a shower earlier and when I stepped out I saw a cat run away with my... Underwear so I chased it in only a towel. That's when I met him because it was his cat. He gave me back my.... Underwear and then I apologize to him for him to respond with" Jaime blushed a deep red as he sank a bit were he sat. "I like coming home to a shirtless Latino guy" he said quietly making the three in front of him laugh. "Oh that's so cute" Megan laughed Into her hand With closed eyes. "Ohmygod that's hilarious" Cassie rested her head on the table pressing her hands to her stomach. "Perfect absolutely perfect" Tye fell back on the ground pressing on his stomach with his arms. Jaime watched them annoyed with there laughter. He grabbed his box of noodles and chop sticks before standing up and leaving the house. He sat outside on the concert step closing the door. He opening the box eating the noodles. He listen to the muffled laughter of his friend behind him.

"Merow" he heard a noise from beside him. He looked down to see Anastasia the black cat sitting beside him. She stretched out a paw stroking his black shorts . He raised a brow at the cat only for her to meow again. He looked at his noodles then back at the cat. "Are you begging me for my food" he asked as if the cat could respond with anything other then 'meow'. She stretched on to her high legs placing her front paws on his arm pawing at the air near the box. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Jaime felt guilty for not sharing his food. He looked from the cat to his food contemplating whether or not to share.

"Anna" he heard a voice call. He looked down the path to see the mystery man searching for the cat. He looked down the path at Jaime. "Anna that's not crash" he said walking over to the two. The cat plumped back down into a sitting position looking at the man who called her. "Again I am sorry about her" he said picking up the cat. "No its ok" he blushed slightly. The man draped the cat over his shoulder placing an arm under her for support, he looked at the door behind Jaime noticing the muffled laughter coming from inside. He chuckled a little sounding amused by the people inside. "Sounds like a party in there so why are you outside" he looked at Jaime with a wondering smile. Jaime blushed in response looking at the ground. "Oh. Well they are laughing about me so I slipped outside" he confessed. The man frowned looking at the door then back at Jaime.   
"That's so not crash" he said with a smile. "No it's fine once they calm down I can go back in and talk to them" Jaime ate the last of his noodles. The two fell silent it wasn't awkward it was just silent. Anna started fussing and meowing from her owners shoulder.

"Ok I am going jees" he turned around walking away from Jaime. "Wait" Jaime said suddenly standing up. The man looked at him stopping in his tracks. Jaime blushed at the curious look on the smallers face. "Ah wh-whats your name" he asked finding it hard to form a question. The man smiled. "Bart Allen and you are" he asked confidence clear in his tone.

"Jaime Reyes" he told loudly. Bart smiled a seductive smirk. "So my Latino guy has a name now I know what to call you" he giggled as Jaime turned a bright red. He turned and started walking again. "Good bye Jaime I'll see you around" he continued to giggle as he disappearing into his unit. Jaime watched him leave still blushing long after Bart disappeared into the unit.

"Maldita sea" he spoke covering his face again.


	2. The hot day

Jaime woke up the next day in a sweat. The sun light poured into his room from his opened window. He groaned moving the slightly damp blanket off his bare chest. He looked up at the ceiling remember his friends laughing even harder at him when he told them what happened while he was outside yesterday.

"Tirones" he closed his eyes whipping some sweat off his forehead. There was a knock at his door.   
"Jaime I am taking your motorcycle out to some places ok" he heard a loud high pitched voice tell him.

"Bring it back in one piece or you're paying for the damage" he yelled at the woman tiredly. "K" she giggled then ran away from the door. Jaime could hear his room mate and the woman talking in a topical couple tone. He groaned to himself getting irritated at the noise. The voices disappeared after the door shut.   
"You know we have very thin walls we need to do something about that" he told in a loud tone.  
"Hehehe ya we really do. You getting up or are you gonna lay there all day" his roommate asked. "No" Jaime reluctantly told. He sat up on his mattress that laid on the floor. He placed his feet on the floor and stood up. He stretched as he walked then opened his door stepping into the kitchen/ dinning room. Tye stood by the counter putting jam on his toast with a knife.

"Did Cassie tell you where she was going" he asked walking to the fridge only to scrunch up his nose in disgust at the view.   
"Nope as long as she doesn't go to that biker bar I don't care where she goes" he turned to face his friend taking a bite out of his toast. Jaime closed the fridge opening the cupboard beside it.

"Shouldn't you know where she goes you know to make sure she's being safe" Jamie smiled. "Eh I trust her .... sorta" he took another bite. Jaime gave a forced chuckle not approving of his friends sentience.

"Oh hey we need sugar for when Megan comes over later" he took one last bite brushing the crumbs off his shirt. "well how I am I gonna get to the store with out khajida" Jaime complained. "you can take my truck" Tye smirked. "Are you crazy that old rust bucket can break down at any moment you need to take it to the Clark garage" he told him.

"Ya, ya I'll get my friend Ed to check it out and price it for me" he rolled his eyes at the name of Tye's garage buddy. He took a measuring cup out of the cupboard and smiled at it. "What's with the smile" Tye raised his brows in confusion. "I am gonna ask Bart if he has some sugar to spear" Jaime smiled at Tye who rolled his eyes sighing.

"Dude that's so cliché. next your gonna ride into the sunset after making him relies you were the knight in shining armor all along" he laughed at his own joke. "teh whatever Its perfect I bet he has alot of sugar he probably likes sweet things". "I bet the mystery guy likes bitter things" "Bart Allen" Jaime corrected. "What ever" Tye scuffed. Jaime rolled his eyes sighing in the process. He turned and walked to the door.

"Ah forgetting something ese" Tye smirked. Jaime looked down at himself blushing pink when he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He quickly dashed passed Tye and into his room. Tye chuckled grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a sip. Jaime rushed out his room to the door neglecting to put his saddles on. Tye looked at the opened door shaking his head slightly. He walked over and closed it, turning to walking into the bathroom in between the kitchen and the front door.

Jaime swallowed hard holding the cup in a tight grasp. He raised his right hand to knock on the door only for it to open as a short figure appeared in front of Jaime.

"Hey thanks again man" the figure spoke loudly into the house before turning to Jaime. His blue eyes seemed to shrink in annoyance at the sight of him. The raven haired boy looked Jaime up and down before speaking. "Hey Bart " he shouted not turning away from Jaime. "What" an irritable voice could be heard from inside.   
"There's a Latino guy on you're front step" scattered canes being moved could be heard along with thumbing feet. Finally a head popped into view from the behind the wall in the living room. "Jaime" Bart smiled stepping into full few to show his big yellow shirt flowing over a pair of black boxers. He scratched his messy hair obviously just waking up.

"Uh hey is this a bad time" he asked watching the raven haired male walk out the door. "Well this is as good a time as any to be honest since I am out most of the time so what can I do for you" he said fastly. "Oh uh" Jamie looked at the measuring cup in his hands then looked back up at Bart.

"I was wondering if you had any sugar I can barrow.... My friend took my ride" he blushed thinking he sounded stupid. Bart tilted his head to the left slightly, raising a brow. "What ride" he asked straightening his posture.

"Oh the navy blue motorcycle" Jaime mumbled. Bart's eyes widened as his smile grew. "That's yours I love that bike the mechanics on that thing are really advanced I wouldn't be surprised if it did some back to the future shit were the wheels flip and it hovers in the air" Jaime couldn't help but chuckle as he imagined it. Bart walked down the hall getting closer to Jaime making the other blush. He then disappeared into the kitchen beside Jaime. It took him a second to realize the smaller male was not standing in front of him anymore. He walked in the door way of the kitchen watching Bart open the blinds of the windows above the sink. He looked around the dark kitchen the walls a dark green like the rest of the house and the tiles were grey with evidence of being white at one point.  
"To be honest I don't think I'd have any sugar I don't really use the stuff, well I use it in my coffee but I only have one spoon full and I usually get coffee at the cross coffee shop I have a friend who works there she's pretty crash" Bart hopped on to his counter and started opening cupboards, searching inside as he talked. Jaime couldn't help the smile that crossed his face Bart was very talkative and easily excitable.   
"Oh here it is" he said grabbing a mostly rolled up bag of sugar. He climbed down from the counter walking over to Jaime. "Here take the whole bag I gotta go grocery shopping today anyway" he put the bag in Jaime's hands. "T-thank you" he turned pink again his voice cracking a bit.

"So why the sugar" Jaime looked at him his words failing him at first as he examined the boy in front of him. He looked so lovely with his hands behind his back and a big closed smile on his face waiting patiently for an answer.

"Uh Megan my neighbor-our neighbor is- she's baking with me today" Bart's smile fell at the mention of the woman. "Oh does she do that often" he asked not breaking eye contact.

"No not really she's usually busy and I am reluctant to learn" he forced a smile moving to rubbing his neck when he realized his hand were full. "we're making cookies today" he finally looked Bart in the eyes as he spoke.

"I love cookies chocolate chip oatmeal are my favorite in the whole world my aunt Iris use to make them all the time" he giggled with a closed smile. Jaime smiled back. "Thank you for the sugar" he turned to leave.

"Hey when they cool down let me know I wouldn't mind trying some" Bart said excitabley before closing his door. Jaime walked back to his house happy to have talked to the mystery man again.

Bart huffed out some air his smile falling. He walked into his living room. Beer cans decorated the floor along with some small piles of food and blankets. Three buckets filled with gross smelling slug sat in the room. Bart sighed slouching in his stands.

"Fuck I got so much to clean up" he walked over to two buckets taking them down the hall passed his room to the bathroom. He dumped them in his tub running the water to make sure it went down the drain. He did the same with the third bucket then washed them out. He left them in the bathroom returning to the living room. He grabbed a red blanket off the floor. His phone vibrated with a message. He flopped on the couch answering the voice mail on his phone.

"Yo Bart last night was sweet your coming back Friday right dude you gotta it ain't a party with out you' he smiled at the overly excited girl on the phone.   
"ask him about Tim " another voice said much quietly then the other. "Oh right Jade saw you walk out with Tim did you get laid last night hahaha" Bart ended the voice message there. He stared at his phone anger rising into his features. He got up ready to finish cleaning.

****

Cassie sat in a bar nursing a glass of scotch. She brought it the her lips chugging the contents. She exhaled in satisfaction at the burning sensation in her throat.

"Careful Cassie you don't wanna go home drunk" the bar tender told her.

"Ya I know then I'd be in real trouble Tye hates it when I come here but like I am an independent woman I can go where I want but I also don't wanna start a fight" she exclaimed sighing. "I should go before I get drunk besides I have to pick up some cards for Friday" she got off her stool opening her wallet.

"What's Friday" the bar tender asked taking the glass.

"Oh were having a small party with the neighbors at Jaime's it's gonna be fun everyone's coming well except the mystery guy that lives in the first house but he might come now that Jaime's made contact" she giggled. "Sounds like fun" she said taking the money offered to her. "ya it will be see ya bee tell mak I say hi" she waved to the bar tender. She walked to the door ignoring the whistles she got from the few people in the bar. She exited the place stepping onto the gravel. "Few it's hot out" she walked to Jaime's bike in a not so straight line. "Wow thats weird my head is spinning" she shook her head then hoped onto the bike placing the keys in the ignition. "Maybe I shouldn't drive... no if I pull up in a taxi Tye will know where I was and I don't wanna fight right now" she turned the keys placing her feet on the stands so the bike could move forward. The sun shined brightly as she rolled down the empty road and onto the busy one that led to the city. It was a quick drive a half hour there and back not that long. Cassie made her way passed the collage Jaime and her went to. She looked at it and scrunch up her face in disgust. "Ew exams tomorrow" She turned her attention back to the road driving away from the collage. The road turned hazy as shapes turned into blurs of color. She shook her head groaning at the dizzy feeling.   
"Hey watch out" she heard some one yell. The noise snapped her back to reality just in time for her to crash into the pavement in-front of her school. She was happy to be wearing a helmet because she went face first onto the pavement before she started doing flips. She stopped moving groaning in pain wondering if what happened really happened. 

"omg are you ok" someone yelled. Cassie sat up taking the helmet off her head. "Ow" she said looking down at her elbow. Her leather jacket had a tear in it and her elbow was bleeding. A sudden fear filled her as she looked at the bike. The front wheel was a little flat but that didn't matter as the front was dented in and chunks of the bike were on the side walk. "Shit I am so dead Jaime's gonna kill me for hurting his baby" she yelled sitting closer to the bike.

"Are you ok" students started gathering at the scene. Cassie quickly stood up placing the helmet on her head as fast as she could.

"I am ok just a stunt gone wrong now if you'll excuse me I need to bring the bike back to the studio" She said in a fake deep voice. If anyone at her school knew that she was drunk driving it be over for her she'd be kicked out of school, charged and would have to move back home with her strict mother. She quickly grabbed the bike walking beside it as she pushed it down the street. It was hard to push because of the flat tire but she did it anyway. She made her way back to the units that she lived at it had taken her a long time to get there and she wasn't sure how she would explain this to Jaime with out Tye finding out.

"Whow what happened to the BTFmobile" Cassie jumped at the unknown voice. She turned quickly to see a short male with piercing green eyes and rusty looking hair. He pulled down his yellow tang top so it covered the start of his brown shorts.

" I - What it's called Kahjida" she corrected him.

"Oh. well Jamie didn't tell me that what a weird name though I wanna hear the story behind that name I bet it's a good one" Cassie felt unsure of how to react to this person especially since she was antsy and scared to talk to her friends about the situation. Before she could think anymore she noticed the man was gone she looked around frantically finding he was walking down the parking lot. "I hope to see your face some day I bet it's pretty especially with all that blond hair you must be a heart breaker" he giggled before walking onto the street then crossing the road once it was safe.

"What a weird guy I wonder if he's Logan's friend that guy has pretty weird friends and jerky ones to-"

"MY BIKE" Cassie jumped at the loud voice. She quickly turned to the man running towards the vehicle. He was shaking with anger and suprise.

"Ohmygod Jaime I am so sorry I was a little tipsy and-" she started to explain. He turned to her eyes wide with rage.

"So you drove my bike for one that's against the law to drive under the influence of alcohol and two-"

"Why were you drunk" Tye cut in from behind Jaime. Jaime moved out of Tye"s way seeming to calm down a little but was still really mad. Cassie shook not knowing how to respond finally she took a deep breath and took a step forward her stands turning from nervous to ferus in a matter of seconds.

"I was at the hog bog talking to an old friend of mine" she told him her confidence not wavering in her tone or stare. Tye's eyes widened in surprise then shrunk in anger.

"You what how many times do I have to tell you thats the hot spot for criminals you could have been hurt" He yelled at her.

"I am a big girl I can take care of myself besides I am stronger and faster then you a guy whom thinks he's hot shit when really he isn't" she wished she didn't say that but she wasn't willing to back down and let Tye run her life.

"I don't care I know I am weaker then you but most guys out there are a lot stronger then me and bigger."   
"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Their yelling had attracted the other neighbor. Megan came walking out of her house along with Kaldur and Logan. Even Miss Hamada had come out of her home to see what all the commotion was all about. "You never let me do what I want it's always gotta be on Tye's terms never Cassie's because fuck her she doesn't matter as long as the sex is good" she yelled at him waving her arms around.

"That's not true and you know it" he yelled back.

"My bike" Jaime whined to himself as he touched the dent. Megan placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at her.

"I'll take it to the garage tomorrow besides I am dying to see Conner again.... I'll get it priced out and send the bill to Cassie" she told him sweetly. He sniffled whipping a tear away.

"Thanks Megan but how I am I gonna get to the collage it's and hour and a half walk from here"

"I can drive you I am taking Logan up there anyway" there neighbor Kaldur interrupted. "Really" Jaime asked the balled man who nodded with a smile. Jaime smiled back the yelling behind him catching his attention soon after.

"Well if you think I am smothering you maybe we shouldn't be together" the whole unit gasped in shock then fell silent. Cassie's eyes grew wide with hurt but was soon filled with anger. "Fine" she yelled. She turned on her heel and ran off allowing some tears to stream down her face. Tye sighed to himself.

"I am going to the purple rhino" he said manly for Jaime's ears then anyone else's. He walked to his rusty truck and climbed Inside. The machine took awhile before it finally started and Tye drove away. The people in the unit watched the truck leave and continued to stare at the road after it had left their field of vision.  
"All right no use dwelling on what can't be done they'll come back in their own time but for now let's continue with are days plans as I remember Mister Reyes you have an exam tomorrow so have as much fun today as you can, also Kaldur honey leave the house and have some fun" Miss Hamada said with a smile as she walked back to her house. The group smiled and Megan giggled.

"She's always right come on Jaime let's make some cookies" She said grabbing his hand and walking to the small side walk in front of the houses.


	3. The equally hot night

Bart came home strangely early for himself. The sun was beginning to set and the birds were chirping. He opened his door only for the door next to his to open. He turned to the door a blank expiration on his face. When he saw miss Hamadas face he instantly smiled.

"Oh Bart it is you I wasn't sure since you never come home at this hour" She smiled at him with her closed eyes.

"Eha ya well I need to check on Anastasia I forgot to leave my window open" he had a guilty look on his face.

"Oh how is she in her new form does she like being a cat" she asked. Bart smiled brightly at her.

"Ya she does now that she's a cat she can get into more trouble then when she was a human she loves it" Bart giggled. "Though I miss being able to talk to her now all I get is 'mreow'" he said sounding irritated.

"Well reincarnation is a tricky thing" she told him playing along with his delusion. He nodded his head making a small noise of agreement in his throat.

"Ah ba-Miss Hamada" The two turned to the voice speaking to them.

"Mr Reyes did you take my advice" She asked turning to him.

"Yes me and Megan spend the day baking ah this is the batch she made would you like one" he asked.

"No sorry dear I can't handle my sweets like I use to but I bet mr Allen here would love to try the batch you made he can be such a skeptic sometimes needs to know a person before tasting their food" Jaime looked at Bart who nodded at the woman's words.

"Oh uh well my batch isn't really that good" he mumbled.

"Pish posh let Mr Allen be the judge of that" she turned to Bart motioning her head towards Jaime. "Ok" Jaime turned walking up the path way his heart beating fersly in his chest. Bart closed his front door putting his keys in his pocket as he began to walk. "Go get him tiger" the woman said smiling brightly at Bart. He looked at her surprised for a moment then started laughing as he walked.

"Thin walls" he said in between his laughter. "What " Jaime asked with a smile turning to Bart.

"Ah miss Hamada can hear everything because of the thin walls" his laughter turning into little giggles. By the time they reached Jaime's house Bart had stopped laughing but had a huge grin on his face. Jaime stepped into his house as the door was wide opened. Bart took off his sneakers then walked into the kitchen/dinning room where he could see the living room behind the table and two doors on the wall in front of him. The walls were a bashy white and the floors were wooden. He whistled in amazement. "This place is clean like really clean and the colors set a calming mood in the place much better then my crappy house i can't get the smell of beer out of the rug I am gonna have to tare it up and toss it" He turned to Jaime who was putting Megan cookies in the fridge.

"That's good wood is easier to clean" he said a little unsure of how to respond. He grabbed the batch off cookies he made which sat on a plate on the counter. He walked over to Bart who was staring at the living room. "Hey ese have a seat" he smiled at the others infatuation with his home. Bart sat down at the small round table turning his attention to Jaime. He watched the taller set down the batch of cookies. The bottoms were burnt and they looked hard as nails. "Ah sorry no milk we have to get some things from the store" Jaime told. Bart grabbed a cookie not seeming to mind not having any milk. He took a bite and ate with his mouth closed. With in seconds the cookie was gone and he was reaching for another. Jaime watched him chew his cheeks growing warm at the sight. Bart was looking around the room as he stuffed his face. Some cookie crumbs sat on his cheeks. They were puffed out a bit as he chewed. He turned to look at Jaime noticing the other staring. When he was caught he blushed red looking away from the other. Bart swallowed what he had inside his mouth.

"What's up" He asked curious of the others actions.

"What nothing just... Megan couldn't even bite into those cookies and you're eating them like their soft brownies" Bart giggled at his words.

"I Have strong teeth plus their not that bad a little burnt but that's ok" he took another cookie into his hand. "Augh" someone said from the door.   
"Jaime don't shut your door I need to know your home" the woman told kicking off her shoes and sending them somewhere.

"Where am I gonna go you trashed my ride" he said irritably. She sat down on the floor resting her head in the table.

"He broke up with meeeee what I am I gonna do" she looked up from the table at Jaime.

"nN he didn't you two were just fighting" he reassured her.

"Were you not listing to a single thing he said 'well if I am smothering you so much mabey we should break up' " she said in a fake deep tone not hiding her anger as she sat up.

"Sounds like a break up to me you need to find a rebound guy" Bart said putting another cookie in his mouth. Cassie slowly turned to him a mix of anger and relisation on her face. She looked him up and down before speaking.

"wait arnt you that guy who called Kahlida BTFMOBILE" she asked. Jaime chuckled. "What" he asked a little defensively.

"Ya BTFmobile back to the future" Cassie raised a brow while Jaime chuckled again.

"Your still on that hermano" he asked knowing the answer.

"Yep I am still convinced it can hover like the hover boards.... oh shoot. I hate to eat and run but I have to meet some people" he stood up dusting his hands off. "Thanks for the cookies her-man-oh" he winked shooting a gun motion at Jaime. He quickly grabbed his shoes and left before what he said registered in their brains. Jaime started laughing at the incorrect pronounceation of the word.

"The hell was that" Cassie asked turning her head to face Jaime.

"That was Bart the mystery guy who lives in unit one" he said a big smile on his face. Cassie looked at the opened door glaring a bit. She turned back to him looking at the plate. Jaime fallowed her gaze his eyes widening in suprise then softening in satisfaction. The white plate was empty aside from some crumbs.

****

Tye sat in a bar the 'purple rino'. It was a quite bar with some people in the back playing pool and a waitress walking around cleaning tables. Tye sighed tipping his glass he tensed at the burning sinsation. He cleared his throat after setting the drink back down on the damp napkin on the table.

"Hey man I am sure it wasn't that bad" the man beside him said. Tye turned and looked at the man meeting his brown eyes. He looked at his friend examining the mans dark skin on his face before speaking.

"It was virg I broke up with her doesn't get any worse then that" his friend gave him a simpathetic look. He turned to face the racks of alcohol infront of him. He brought the glass to his lips drinking the contents slowly.

"You know if it was me and richi we'd have sat down and talked things over being carful not to get mad" Virgil piped up looking at his friend. Tye opend his mouth showing his clinched teeth as he glaring at his friend.  
"That's the thing this would never happen to you and richi cause your perfect" he stood up walking away with his glass in hand. Virgil tryed to stop him but decided agents it since he would only make Tye angrier. Tye walked to the back of the bar were the booths were lined up. He sat down in one not noticing the person infront of him. He stared down at his glass watching the light brown liquid swirl around.

"Bottom of the glass uh.... You won't find the... Answers at the bottom" he looked up shocked to hear some one speaking. There was a woman sitting infront of him her big blue eyes staired directly into his brown ones. She held a book in her hands a Japanese to English dictionary. Tye looked at the book understanding why her accent was so thick and why she took so long to speak. "What" he asked not knowing how to respond to her sentince. She glanced down at the glass then back at Tye. He looked at the almost empty cup before looking at her again. "Oh, ya I know that I don't drink often but tonight calls for a little alcohol" he sat back sinking in his seat as he exhaled heavely.

"What calls for it" she asked slowly. Tye looked from the table to the woman infront of him.

"I broke up with my girlfriend" he curled his lips as he nodded his head. The woman looked down at her book flipping through the pages. She squinted her eyes looking for something.

"Ah that's. not good. what happend" she looked up at him her face returning to a blank stare. He smiled for a second swirling the contents of the glass cup.

"She went somewhere I don't like her being and she drove my friends bike drunk then crashed and now he needs to get it repaired" he remeberd the look of fear on her face when she was talking to Jaime.

"Was she hurt" Tye looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't even think to check if she was alright but now that it was mentioned he remeberd a tear in her jacket. "You don't know" She asked. Tye shook his head.

"No I don't god I feel awful what if she needs to go to the hospital" he tilted his head back groaning in guilt. He felt a warm touch on his hand and quickly tilted his chin down to look at his hand. The girls slim fingers barly touched his skin as if she was afraid of contact.

"I am sure she is... ok with her friends she must have gone.... to them" Tye slowly smiled at her speach pattern. "Thank you" he said in respons she smiled at his kind words.

"Ah my names Tye by the way" she staired blankly at him for a moment.

"I am sam" she told removing her hand to point to herself.

"Sam huh I like that name it's.... cute" The two smiled.

"So what brings you here Sam" he asked sitting up.

"Collage. I am here for a year to learn. A friend said I can be here for one.....semester and spend the rest sight seeing" She told with a smile proud of how she spoke.

"I see so the exams are this week.... Hey you know what my friend is having a small party with the neabours you should come it'll be a great way to meet people" he smiled brightly. She pounderd what he said then nodded.

"I'd like to go" her smile was gone but she still looked happy at the invitation.

"Cool here" he took a pen out of his pocket. He took the napkin from under the glass and wrote down his address. When he was done he handed the paper to Sam. "It's the address" she took it reading it over before putting it in her pocket.

"See you Friday" she asked not making a move to leave.

"Ya I'll be there Friday along with my roomie Jaime"

"Is... not girlfriend going to be there" she asked with a raised brow not liking how she communicated her question.

"Ya Cassie will be there....but I think it will be ok" he looked away from her to the glass cup. She fallowed his gaze a courius blank expretion on her face.

"Mabey it will" she finally said. Tye looked at her, he blushed a bit at the look she gave the glass. He chuckled getting her attention. She smiled knowing she probably looked strange but he did to. The two continued to talk till two in the morning when the bar had closed forcing them both to leave.

"See you Friday" Tye asked. "Hye" she said smiling. Tye had heard enough of jaimes anime to know that, that ment yes. He watched her walk away putting her hands into her jacket as she walked down the street. He walked to his truck sitting down inside. He put the keys in the egnation biting his lower lip before turning it. A smile snaked its way over his face as he chuckled to himself at the thought of seeing her again. "ok" he said as if responding to her answer. He Turned the key a few times before the truck started.

****

He pulled into his parking spot then hopped out his car. He couldn't stop smiling which was weird for him since he didn't really smile this long. He walked passed the brick house turning to his right to start walking up the cement path to the units. He stopped immidetly noticing a figure sitting infront of unit ones door. The man looked up at him a drunk glaze in his green eyes.

"Hey you got a paper clip" he asked moving his right hand that was handcuffed to his door knob. He giggled at his situation. Tye raised a brow at him wondering how this happend.

"Do you live here" he asked in disbelive that this was the guy Jaime was interested in.

"Ya apparently I am the mystery guy that lives in unit one" he started laughing. "So you got a paper clip" he asked again snapping Tye out of his confused thoughts.

"Uh let me check my kitchen" he turned his head and started walking to his house still wildly confused. He opend the door to see Jamie whiping down the table.

"Hey you were out late were did you go" he asked sitting back on his legs.

"Uh Ya I went to a bar.... Um so your boyfriend is cuffed to his door" he said unsure of the words coming out of his mouth. Jaime frowed his brows. "What" he asked not understanding.

"The mystery guy-", "Bart Allen". "whatever he's cuffed to his door... Do we have a paper clip somewhere" Jaime blinked prosessing what he was told.

"Uh i think one of Cassie's hair things are here" he said standing and looking at the bathroom beside Tye. "Hair things" Tye repeated.

"Ya the ones that have one straight line and the other is squgaly and it's made of metal" he walked to the bathroom opening the door and stepping inside. "Ah those things" Tye understood. He watched Jaime search the room for the hair clips before he finally found one. They exchanged a look of confusion, and understanding before Jaime walked out of the door. He saw Bart sitting on the pavement moving his right arm and puffing out some air in boredom. He walked down the dark path to unit one. Bart looked at him with an irritated look mixed with boredom. When he saw who it was his eyes widend and he smiled brightly.

"Jaime. Did you come to save this densil in distress" he giggled turning his body to Jaime only to have his uperbody fall. But becuase of his cuffed arm he didn't hit the ground. He looked scared for a moment before laughing at himself.

"Uh we didn't have a paper clip but we had one of these" he said felling dumb for not remebering what it was called.

"Ah dude this will work better" he sat up on his knees taking the item handed to him. He took the short end in his mouth tearing it away from the longer one. He put the two parts into the lock fiddling around with it till he heard a click and his hand was free. "Freedom" he raised his hand in the air looking at Jaime. Bart stood up only to wobble in his stance. Jaime reached his hands out concernd for the other. Bart fell into one of his arms grabbing Jaime by the shirt for support. "Sorry I am a bit drunk" he giggled again. Jaimes cheeks grew warm as a blush spread across them.

"Ma-mabey I should help you into your house" Bart looked at him suspicas of jaimes request. After a moment he smiled at Jaime.

"Sure I can't really stand anyway" Bart let go of Jaimes shirt and distanced himself a bit opening his door and wobbling inside. Jaime fallowed him close behind. Bart took off his shoes using the wall for support before walking again. He walked into the living room losing balance and falling back. Jaime caught him under his arms. Bart started laughing again not making a move to stand. Jaime sighed in anoyince. He took his one arm from Bart and put it under his legs. He lifted the smaller up with a bit to much strength he wasn't expecting Bart to be as light as he was. "Whow ahahahahah sexy and strong" he countinued to laugh as he draped his arms over Jamie's neck. He blushed a deep red nervously walking to a closed door in the hallway. He opened the door turning sideways to bring Bart inside. "Weeeee bridlestyle" he giggled causing Jaime to smile. He set the smaller man down on the bed throughing the blankets over him. "Man I haven't slept in my own bed in forever look at this dust" he laughed at the non-existent dust. Jaime chuckled at him.

"Why don't you sleep in your own bed" he asked spreading the blanket out on top of Bart.

"Nah I normaly pass out at a bar and wake up at my friends house or I pass out in my living room" this time he didn't giggle he just sighed with a smile as he looked at Jaime. His smile fell as his eye lids fluttered half opend. He breathed heavly fighting the urge to sleep. Jaime stood up straight smiling at Bart. "Adorable" he mummbled. When Bart was finaly asleep he left the room closing the door. He walked down the hallway and stopped at the living room. The floor was coverd in a grey carpet which had food, blankets, and empty beer cans scattered on top of it. Jaime looked a little disgusted by the sight he remebered what bart told him earlier. 'I can't get the smell of beer out of the carpet I am gonna have to tear it up'. Jaime walked out of the house fighting the urge to clean the mess.

"Hey hime how'd it go" Tye asked sticking his head out of their unit.

"It went fine he was just drunk so I carried him inside and made sure he got to his bed safely" he blushed a little.

"Aw that's so cute" Tye teased walking back inside. Jaime sighed to tired to play one of Tyes games. He walked inside yawning.

"I got exams tomarow" was all he said before he disappeared into his room.


	4. Megan's day

Megan opened her eyes slowly the sound of the birds chirping loudly. The sun hadn't risen yet but she found it hard to sleep when the birds are awake. She was curled up in a ball on the side of her giant bed. She stretched out her legs moving them out from under the blanket. Her left foot ran across her anglet on her right leg. She stretched out her arms rolling over to her back making a small moan as she stretched out her muscles. Hazel eyes met her dark ceiling. She sighed slowly slipping her blanket off herself and sitting up. She stood pulling her pink silk shirt down over her striped panties, walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She brushed her hair, washed her face, brushed her teeth, applied her mascara and a faint pink lipstick. She grabbed a white shirt and a long brown skirt with floral print. The shirt flowed just above her belly button and the sleeves started passed her shoulders with frill covering the sleeves. The skirt flowed over her ankles. She walked out her room satisfied with her choice in fashion. She walked out of her room and down the stairs there she made breakfast enjoying the glow of the rising sun in the kitchen. An hour later Cassie came fumbling down the stairs. She didn't bother pulling down her rolled up black shirt or the pant legs of her grey sweat pants. Megan smiled at her when she walked into the kitchen. She gave the blond a plate filled with a basic breakfast. Cassie didn't bother opening her eyes as she took the plate and walked off. Megan ate in the kitchen she couldn't stop smiling at the thought of seeing Conner, maybe he'd be a little sweaty and covered in oil, or maybe he'd be shirtless washing the finished cars in the front of the garage. She blushed at the thought giggling to herself.

After she cleaned up and checked on Cassie, who had passed out on her bed eating her breakfast Megan stepped out of the house. She walked down the path a skip in her step the sun was fully risen now and she was sure the garage was opened. She looked down at her silver watch seeing the time. 8:10 the garage didn't open till ten. She looked at the watch smiling she screamed internally.

"Going somewhere" a voice asked her. She turned around to her neighbor Kaldur forcing a giggle.

"The garage isn't opened yet" she said in an inpatient yet sweet tone. "I see" he said a small smile on his face. Megan sighed letting her smile fall.

"Auh what are you doing this morning Kaldur" she walked over to the bald man sitting in a chair in front of his door.

"Nothing i just got back from dropping off my brother and Jaime so i thought I'd sit outside" he looked away from her visibly tensing as he felt her stare.

"Sorry i guess i'll see if Tye is awake... wait i forgot were not talking to Tye" Megan crossed her arms. Kaldur looked at her with smile on his face.

"Why aren't you-oh right the break up" he clued in to the girl code. She nodded her head with closed eyes. "Mmmhm that's right" she looked conflicted.

"So you're not coming Friday" he asked seeming a little sad. Megan sighed letting her arms unfold and rest at her side.

"No I am coming I just don't know if Cassie will I hope she does it just wouldn't be fun with out her" she looked up at the window on the second floor where Cassie's room was. Kaldur fallowed her gaze sitting forward and turning his body.

"Well i am glad your going" he stood up. Megan looked at him smiling a bright smile.

"Even if you don't go see Tye maybe you can catch the mystery man hes been appering alot lately" Kaldur opened his door and stepped inside. Megan looked at her watch 8:20. She groaned getting antsy. She walked to her door opening it, she hated being so antsy. 

Megan spent the next two hours cleaning Cassie's room quietly while she slept. It was the only way to keep herself busy finally it was ten o'clock. In an act of happiness she bolted out of her friends room and down the stairs. She stopped in front of the door straightening out her outfit and long hair then opened the door calmly. She walked to Jaime's bike in the parking lot. It looked worse then it did yesterday or maybe she just forgot how bad it really was. She put her hands on the handle bars pulling the bike out of its spot. It was hard for her since the one tire was flat and she forgot to flip the stand.

"You need a hand" a voice called to her. She turned to see miss Hamada. The old woman held out a pair of keys.

"Would you like to barrow my car dear" she turned to the small black car with flames drawn on the bottom. Megan looked confused as she looked at the car then back to the woman.

"The classic hot wheels car is yours we thought it was the mystery mans car" she raised a brow. The woman began to laugh.

"No, no mr Allen has a fear of cars" she handed Megan her keys and started walking down the parking lot with her cane. Megan looked at the keys they were in the shape of a skull. She held on tight to them moving to the side of the bike. She moved the stand so it was tucked away then she picked up the front a bit, rolling it to the car on the other side of the parking lot. She unlocked the car then put the bike in the back seat. "That's probably not smart" she said to herself. She closed the door then got into the drivers seat. When the engine started it made a loud rumble like a monster truck. Megan smiled miss Hamada was an interesting old woman with many hobby's. Megan drove away from the units the car moved smoothly on the road. Every time Megan hit a red light she would look at her watch. She needed to calm down but she was so nervous to be seeing Conner again. On her drive she remembered the first time she had met the temperamental man.

Megan got out of Kaldurs silver car. She slammed the door and tensed when it fell off the hinges. "Oh my I am so sorry Kaldur" she turned to him with fear in her eyes. He sighed to himself from the other side of the car. His car was in bad shape dents everywhere and shattered windows. The hood was so messed up it wouldn't close anymore.

"It's fine Megan, Logan is the one who should apologize" He told her.

"Well hello beautiful" a charming voice called to her. She turned to see a tall redheaded boy walking towards them. "And what's your name" he bend down a bit getting into Megans personal space. Before she could answer the man he was pulled away to show an even taller more muscular man.

"Give her some space wally" he glared at his co-worker. Megan looked at his crystal blue eyes. All thought prosses in her brain had stopped. She was lost in those eyes taking in all of his features. "Megan" she heard her friend call to her. Quickly she whipped her head towards him surprised to be back in reality.

"What oh uh sorry" she turned back to the man to apologize. He just grunted and walked over to the car ignoring her. Her gaze fallowed him as he examined the car.

"Don't mind Conner he's a grouch so what's your name sweet cheeks" Megan was hardly paying attention to the man talking to her. "Megan" she said not taking her eyes off Conner.

Megan groaned at the embarrassing memory. She pulled into the small parking lot taking a deep breath before exiting. She put the ring the keys hang from on her finger clinching her hand into a fist to hold them. She walked over to the other side of the car to get the bike out. When she opened the door the bike had more metal falling off of it. "I knew that was a bad idea" she sighed. She grabbed the bike from the front and pulled. It was reluctant to come out of the car but eventually the front was on the pavement.

"You need some help" She was asked. Megan turned to the voice. A short male was walking towards her with three trays of coffee.

"Do you need help that's a lot to carry" she asked. He giggled a little. The man placed the trays on the back of the car Megan drove.

"Here let's help each other" He said placing his hand on the bike. He looked down at it raising a brow before smiling brightly.

"This is Jaime's bike" he told Megan a glimmer in his big green eyes.

"You know Jaime" she asked pulling the bike out of the car with his help.

"Ya I am the mystery guy in his unit" Bart told looking into the car. Megan stopped pulling she looked at him with surprised. Kaldurs words rang in her head 'maybe you can catch the mystery man hes been appearing a lot lately'. She giggled at the memory. Bart looked at her confused.

"Sorry it's just one by one your meeting everyone in the unit this week it's kinda funny" Bart smiled at her pulling one last time till the bike was fully on the ground.

"Ya it's kinda funny like a sign to change my life" He took the trays of coffee and set them on the bike. Megan looked confused but decided not to ask. The two rolled the bike into the garage. "Hello boys look who rolled in a customer" Bart said loudly giggling at the end of his sentience. "Bart" an even louder voice yelled. Soon Bart was encased in a bear hug by a tall redhead.

"Hey wally guess who brought coffee" He smiled up at the older boy.

"No way dude your the best" he squised Bart one last time then let him go. Bart grabbed a tray and handed one of the coffees to Wally. Megan watched the scene surprised by how much the two looked alike they were like twins except wally had orange hair and Bart had auburn hair. Wally looked up to see Megan and smiled brightly like Bart did earlier. "Hey you brought sweet cheeks" he told Bart while looking at Megan. She smiled rolling her eyes a little. "What happened" He noticed the bike. Wally walked to the front looking over the damage.

"Oh my friend took her boyfriend- well ex boyfriends, best friends bike out for a joy ride and drove under the influence of-" she rambled trying to explain when she was interrupted.

"If the next word is alcohol then I am gonna send you packing" she heard a husky voice tell her. She turned to the man speaking only for her hazel eyes to meet bright blue ones. Conner stood on the other side of the bike holding a coffee. He had an irritated dull look on his face as he looked at Megan. She blushed turning to look at Wally in an attempt to break eye contact.

"Conner you can't say that your gonna scare away the customers" Wally sighed then turned to Megan smiling a charming smile."Don't worry sweet cheeks we'll take a look at your friends, ex boyfriends, best friends bike" he told her. "Thank you Wally" she smiled back.   
"Hey in the mean time why don't you hand out coffee with me and I can introduce you to everyone" Bart said stepping beside Wally. Megan nodded. She turned to the bike and grabbed the last two trays taking one last look at Conner. He was still staring at her watching her as she grabbed the trays. Her smile fell and she blushed. She avoided his eyes stepping away from the bike with the trays and fallowing Bart.

"Damn is Megan cute today or what look she's not even wearing a bra that's hot" Wally turned to Conner pointing at the woman who had moved out of hearing range. Conner grunted then looked down at bike setting his coffee down.

"Megan this is Garth and Tim" Bart told her handing two coffees to two short boys. Tim and Garth were a little taller then Bart but still pretty short.

"I know Garth" She smiled at the auburn man beside her."How" He asked surprised by her words.

"She's my older sister" Garth looked at Bart as his jaw dropped looking between the two. Megan and Garth laughed.

"Oh ya well Wally's my older brother" He said hoping to get the upper hand in the small game of shock.

"I know he's really possessive" Tim rolled his eyes laughing.

"What no wonder you two look so alike" Megan said shocked at the information. "Yep" Bart nodded.

"It's a small world after all" Garth told his sister. She giggled at him.

"So your working here for credit at the collage" She asked. Garth nodded.

"Yep and since I have to be at work I don't have to take the exam till two in the afternoon" he told her. She looked at him with a proud smile.

"I am glad so did you decide what your gonna do after collage" She asked with a big smile.

"Ah ya I wanna continue working here but mom wants me to take over the reserve" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well it means a lot to her but I think she'll be ok" she told him."I am glad you found something you like doing" Garth smile at her."Thanks sis."

"Older siblings they get us" Tim said looking at Bart.

"Ya but sometimes their more protective then the parents" the four chuckled.

"Speaking of older siblings do me a favor and give this to Jason" Bart handed Tim a cup of coffee.

"What are you still hiding from him come one he wont-" Tim tried saying but stopped as realization hit him."Right ok" He stood up straight from his place on a car hood. He walked away giving Bart one last look through his sunglasses.

"What was that about" Megan asked him.

"Nothing he just scares me is all" Bart lied and Megan could tell especially with how silent it became after he spoke. "Hey" a booming voice called to them. Megan looked up to see Conner walking towards them. She jumped standing up from sitting on the hood of a car with her brother. She blushed tensing up at his stare. "It won't take long to fix the bike a good two hundred for damage repairs" He told her.

"Tch man he's all business" Bart whispered to Garth. Garth stood moving towards Bart a little more.

"I know right like flirt or something" he told his friend. The two snickered. Conner glared over at them while Megan blushed a deep red. He growled at them making the two freeze in place.

"Um thank you" she said looking at the ground. "I guess I'll leave now" she twiddle her thumbs as she walked passed him. Conner made no move to let her pass he just stood there like a rock.

"Hey sweet cheeks were you going" Wally asked suddenly appearing from behind Conner. This was the closes she had been to him, Conner was right beside her if she leaned just a little to the left she'd be touching his arm. Her face reddened.

"Oh I was just going home you know to my heart broken friend" She giggled nervously.

"Aw don't you wanna stay awhile and watch the wall - man work up a sweat" he pointed to himself with his thumb. "No I am ok" her blush was almost gone. "Come on your missing a great opportunity a garage full of hot sweaty guys working on machines getting so warm they have to take their shirts off and then you get to see the perfect ripped muscles coated in sweat and-" he stopped talking when he noticed everyone's face. They all had a raised brow, Bart and Garth had a smile on their faces. Wally blushed a deep red. "Ah never mind cupcake I um got a go" he backed away then turned and ran over to the other side of the garage.

"Ok that was weird and funny" Garth nudged his friend who laughed. Megan looked up at Conner who was turned a bit looking at wally in the distance. She smiled at him liking the fact that she could look at him with out him actually knowing. Conner seemed to feel her eyes on him as he turned to glare at her. She flinched stepping to the side. She blushed then giggled nervously. "Sorry" she said then walked away.

"Hey sis come see me again sometime" Garth yelled at her. She waved to him not turning around.

"Is she ok her walk is a little stiff" Bart asked watching Megan leave.

"A little she looks like a robot she needs to calm down and have some tea" Garth added. Conner watched her his gaze softer then it had been all day. His shoulders fell, he sighed to himself walking away from the short boys.

*****

Megan pulled into the parking lot of the units. The whole morning replaying in her head. She took the keys out of the incision. Before she reached for the door the memory of her giggling like an idiot popped into her head. She blushed furiously. "Oh god why I am I so embarrassing oohhh what's wrong with me can't I just be cool for once" she whined. There was a knock at the window of the car that got her attention. She whipped her head towards the window. Jaime stood outside waving to her. She opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Hey so what did they say" he asked.

"They said it would be two hundred since it wasn't that much damage" she told him.

"Ok so how is the other thing going the Conner thing" Megan blushed she groaned placing her head in her hands. "That bad huh" he asked with a concerned face. She nodded. "Ok why don't you come inside and I'll give you some cookies and milk" he draped his arm over her patting her shoulder with his other hand as he led her to his house.   
The two walked inside removing their shoes. Megan sat down at the table her face still flushed. Jaime opened his fridge getting Megan's cookies from yesterday and some milk he had just bought. "It was embarrassing I couldn't look at him in the eyes and I kept flinching when he would talk, then I giggled like an idiot when he cought me staring oh I just wanna die" she placed her head in her hands again.

"Don't die who will play board games with me" Jaime smiled sitting down beside her. She looked at him smiling at his little joke. She took a deep breath calming down. She looked at Jaime again remembering the other day when he told the three of them about his crush on the mystery man. She smiled brightly ready to tell him more information on his new crush.

"Guess who I ran into today" Jaime looked confused and a bit scared. "I ran into Bart today and get this Wally is his older brother" Jaime's eyes widened.

"Wait the wall-man wally the one that calls you 'sweet cheeks'" he asked to make sure.

"The very one isn't that weird and Bart's friends with my little brother Garth" she told getting excited."Wow wait how old is Bart" Megan asked. The two fell silent their smiles disappearing.

"I don't know.... But I know he's over the age of twenty two because he drinks" Jaimes cheeks turned pink. Megan raised a brow at the information.

"What how do you know" she smiled at how red Jaime got. He looked away from her.

"Well last night when Tye came home he told me that Bart was hand cuffed to his door so after he unlocked himself he couldn't stand so I carried him inside his house and um kinda .... Watched when he fell asleep and called him adorable" Jaimes whole face was red even his ears carried the color.

"Oh my god that's so cute did he remember that you called him cute" she giggled.

"I don't know I hope not it was really embarrassing but he was so cute trying to fight sleep" Megan giggled again. Jaime sighed turning to look at her.

"Hey so how's Cassie doing I haven't heard from her since last night" Jaime asked changing the subject.

"Ya she told me she scared off your friend last night and he told her to get a rebound guy" Megan said sounding skeptical of what Cassie told her about Bart.

"Ya well he did tell her it was a break up and she should find a rebound guy" he admitted.

"Wait so this guy was found drunk off his rocks, hand cuffed to his door, he told Cassie to find a rebound guy when she needs to morn, and he's flirtatious, and no one had seen him for the one year he has lived here, oh and he says he wants to change his life" Megan pointed out. "What" Jaime questions not knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh when I ran into him today I told him it was funny how we were all meeting now and he said it's like a sign for him to change his life" the two were silent. Jaime didn't know how to react to that. From what Megan had told him Bart seems like a sketchy guy. "Ok so I've made things awkward so I am just gonna go check on Cassie." Megan stood up dusting off her skirt. "Hey Jaime" she said noticing the strange expression on his face. He looked up at her. "If he wants to change his life it could be good since he sounds like a party animal. It sounds like he wants to hang out with us so you can spend more time with him. Hey you should invite him to Friday's party" she smiled brightly. Jamie smiled back nodding. Megan waved to him then left his house. She felt a small tinge of disgust when she thought about Bart just who was this man that Jaime had fallen for and why did he want to change could his life be that bad.


	5. The mystery mans wild life

Bart stepped out of a closed CD store with two of his coworkers. He looked back into the store as the owner locked it up. The woman beside him looked at her watch.

"Alright it's nine o'clock time to party" she said looking at the two boys. Bart looked up at her with a big smile.

"Dude I am so-". His smile fell remembering something. "Actually I'll pass" he told the two. They looked at him surprised by his answer.

"You sure it's karaoke night" the red haird man told him, wrapping an arm around the girls waist.

"Well I want to but-" he started to say scratching his head.

"But nothing come on live your life to the fullest the way you want also if you come we get discounts on drinks at the black canary" the woman smiled crossing her arms. Her puffy black hair swaying behind her.

"You know what Jade your right lets go party" he agreed old habits kicking in. The three walked up the street. When the black canary came into view Bart felt a tinge of guilt he promised himself that last night was the last time he gets drunk since he couldn't remember being unlocked from the hand cuffs or how he got into his bed.

"Hey its Bart yo little man how's the weather down there" a woman shouted at him when he stepped inside. A blond bar tender leaned on the table surrounding the booze. She smiled at him awaiting an answer. He smirked sitting down at the bar.

"Well you'd know wouldn't you" she stood up straight turning to make a drink.

"What's that suppose to mean" She asked pouring things into a glass.

"Nothing just that you blow a lot" he smirked even wider.

"Oh right like anyone can blow more then you" she turned laughing. She placed the drink in front of him. He looked down at it nervously.

"Ah actually can I get some ginger ale instead" he asked sheepishly. The blond raised a brow at him.

"You feeling ok you hate ginger ale" he sighed taking the drink. He was on edge and he didn't wanna get mad at his friends plus it was just one drink its not like he's a light weight. He chugged the contents not really feeling anything. The woman smiled then walked away. He sighed to himself twirling the bottom of the martini glass.

"Hey impulse I thought last night was the last night you were getting shitfaced" He heard someone laugh.

"Ya well you know me party animal" he responded a little to sad for his taste.

"Hey man you ok" he turned to see bright blue eyes. Tim seemed concerned.

"Ya Tim I am good I... Just need another drink" he said admitting defeat to his desire.

"Awesome yo Artemis get Bart something stronger" He yelled at the blond bar tender.

"Hell Ya now it's a party" she mixed another drink and set It in front of him. Bart sighed to himself at the mixture of vodka and fruit juice. He took the glass and chugged it.

"Whow I can feel that one" he giggled his sober self slowly slipping away. Artemis made another one.

"Hey did you hear Wally is apparently sexually confused" Tim started gossiping with Artemis. She leaned on the bar table crossing her arms over it."What" Artemis asked not understanding what Tim was getting at."Garth told me he was talking about the garage guys in a very sexual way to try and get a girl to stay he even said that Wally seemed to get really into his description that his mouth was running away with him" Tim laughed. Artemis groaned rolling her eyes.

"And I use to date that guy oohh" she laughed at the thought.

"Dude so what if he turns out to be bi that be crash" Bart added himself to the conversation.

"Hey Tim your brothers gay right so what if the two ended up together oh that be a riot" Artemis laughed.

"What Jason" Bart stiffened at the name.

"Fuck no not after what that jerk did no I mean dick" they continued talking as Bart sat there in fear. He shook his head trying to forget the memories of the things Jason use to do to him. He took a sip of his drink downing it.

"Ok I am gonna go find I dancing partner" he smiled at them getting up and leaving. He joined the dance floor as he did Jade grabbed his wrist pulling him into the middle of her and the owner of the store. He laughed at her for putting him in the middle. He quickly stepped away and disappeared from her sight before they noticed he left. In an attempt to find a partner he bumped into a familiar face."Garth" he said nervously. Garth stared at him angerly. He grabbed Bart's wrist dragging him out of the mass of people. He slammed some money on the counter of the bar paying for Bart's drinks. Artemis and Tim looked confused but didn't really give it any thought. It wasn't till they were on the street outside the bar that Garth spoke.

"Dude this is so not crash In fact it's totally mode" he yelled not letting go of Bart's wrist.

"No what's mode is-" he clinched his teeth not wanting to fight. His buzz wearing off.

"I thought you wanted to change and yet I find you at a bar Tim even told me you two got drunk last night at your place didn't you do the same thing the night before" Bart let himself be dragged By the angry ginger. "I just can't believe you what would Anna say if she was here" Garth stopped realizing what he said. He looked back at Bart who looked like he was about to cry. "Im sorry I didn't mean" he started not finishing his sentence.

"It's fine your right she'd punch me in the face for what I've done with my life" he forced a smile that made Garth's shoulders sink. The two walked down the street an awkward silence between them.

"So what if Wally ends up with dick" Bart asked trying to lighten the mood. Garth chuckled at the thought.

"You were talking to Tim again for someone who comes from such a quite family he has a loud mouth, besides I don't think wallys even remotely gay."

"Only when he has gin which strangely is the only thing he likes to drink besides beer" Garth made a disgusted face.

"I don't drink but mudslides all the way" he smiled again. Bart turned to him with a smug look on his face. "light weight." "yep and I am proud of it" the two laughed before The atmosphere became quite again.

"Hey thanks if you didn't grab me when you did I would have found some guy taken him home and have to add another night to my list of regrets" he forced a laugh.

"That's not funny" Garth told him. "Ya I know" Bart looked at the ground His smile gone. He stared at the ground a hazy memory appearing in his mind.

Bart sat in front of his door trying to pull his hand free from the cuffs. He sighed giving up on escape. "Way to go Bartholomew you really know how to pick em, you wanna come inside, sure just let me get my hand cuffs click, stuck to my door like a fucking joke" he sighed again looking up at the stars. He heard foot steps approaching him and slowly looked at the person beside him. He immediately perked up a tingling sensation running through his whole body."Jaime" he said gleefully.

Bart blushed stopping in his movements. Garth looked at him confused then concerned when he saw the others wide green eyes filled with realization and surprise. Bart turned his head and looked at him. "I remember how I got into my bed well I remember an event that leads to it" Garth rolled his eyes. "Another regret" he scuffed. "No something I wish I remembered fully, my neighbor Jaime he must have unlocked me and carried me into my house.... Oh god he saw me when I was drunk oh I hope i didn't say anything embarrassing" he groaned slouching in his stands.

"So what if you did" Garth asked.

"Because its Jaime" he exclaimed as if saying his name would make it any clearer."So" Garth asked examining Bart's expressions. "So it's Jaime if I did anything to scare him off I'd augh" he ran his hands through his hair trying to remember what happened last night. Garth's eyes widened.

"Wait do-do you like this Jaime guy like romantically like" Bart blushed nodding. He rubed his arm. Garth stared at him with a wide smile he soon started laughing.

"Ohmygod the heart breaker has a crush you hear that he does have a heart after all" Garth laughed.

"Shut up man that's totally not crash" Garth snickered at his friend. "Noted" he said grabbing Bart's wrist so he would start walking again. Bart was soon lost in thought trying to remember what happened last night but all he could remember was a ghostly touch on his shoulder and his leg as if he was carried bridle style. Soon they made it to Bart's unit. Garth let go of his hand turning to look at the shorter.

"Stop it" Bart warned glaring at his friends amused smile.

"I can't help it it's funny I can't believe you could fall for someone this guy must be covered in tattoos" he tried imaging what Bart's dream guy would look like."Stop it" Bart said again. "No wait maybe he has one long tattoo that travels all over his body and a Mohawk and he likes to wear wife beaters, oh and he's really tall and buff with piercing everywhere" Bart crossed his arms.

"Dude that so not my type" he interjected.

"Dude that's so your type" Garth laughed while Bart rolled his eyes. His gaze settled down the path where the other units laid. He blushed instantly noticing a familiar Latino guy walking towards them. He quickly looked at Garth with a light blush on his face. "What" he asked noticing his friends discomfort.

"Hey Bart" the man said nervously. Bart uncrossed his arms.

"Hey Jaime what's up" he turned to face him smiling gleefully at him.

"Uh well I um...I was- am having a party well small get together and I was wondering if you would like to go since your part of the unit" Jaime stuttered out his sentence, a deep blush on his face.

"Sure when is it" Bart asked giving Jaime his full attention. "Oh Friday" he rubbed his neck then turned his head noticing Garth. Bart fallowed his gaze."Hi" Jaime greeted waving his hand a little. "Hey" Garth looked him up and down skeptical of the man beside Bart. He turned to Bart with a raised brow then looked back at Jamie Then back to Bart. Bart nodded with a smile of approval. Jaime was confused by their body language he became more nervous.

"Alright well Todd wants his hand cuffs back" Garth said trying to get a rise out of Bart who only crossed his arms.

"Well tell him he can get them back when he apologized to me for cuffing me in the first place" he frowned Bart wasn't about to let Garth get the upper hand on him in front of his crush.

"Tch ok I'll tell him oh how was the couch lumpy as ever" Bart raised a brow at him.

"I wouldn't know I slept in my bed last night" Bart didn't understand what Garth was doing till he saw Jaime physically jump turning bright red."You ok" he asked concerned.

"Ya,ya no I am fine I uh just um Tye right thee uh break up ok Ya bye" Jaime tried to scatter away when Bart grabbed his arm hanging on to it.

"Jaime you didn't take advantage if my drunk ass did you" Bart asked with an unusual serious tone. Jaime's muscles relaxed as he turned to the boy with a sadden expression.

"No I would never do that" Bart blushed at the sincerity in his voice. "No last night you were to drunk to walk so I just carried you inside. Nothing happened you just fell asleep" Bart let go of his arm his own muscles relaxing.

"Oh heh sorry about that wild night with a friend" he forced a giggle. "Todd" Jaime asked. "Ah no I don't know who Todd is and I highly doubt that Garth does to but I don't remember who cuffed me since I was at Tim's" Bart looked at his hands with a confused expression. He snapped out of his thought mentally cursing himself for what he said. "Well thanks for the invite" he quickly dashed to his door disappearing inside before Jaime noticed he moved. Bart sighed after closing the door he rested his head up against it.

"Meow" Bart looked at the black cat that petted itself on his leg.

"Oh Anna what am I gonna do" he picked up the cat From under her armpits. "You need to change your life turn it around quit hanging out at a bar" he told himself in a high pitched voice as he moved the cat from side to side. He brought the cat to him hugging her. He walked into the living room taking a good long look at it. "You're right I need to change my life style starting with the cleaning" he let the cat go watching as she ran to his bed room. He walked over to his couch grabbing a green blanket.

"This thing needs to be washed I don't remember having a green blanket" he scowled in disgust. He knew what he was doing for the rest of the night and that was cleaning. "If I am gonna change my life I got a change my living style" he told himself giggling at the corny line. He gathered up the blankets then started throwing things out. He scrubbed the bathroom and the kitchen he even scrubbed the walls. The only thing left to do was tear up the carpet but it was two am and he was tired. He sat on his rugged couch groaning.

"Aw man I am so tired how did my house get so dirty" a knock at the door caused him to groan again. He reluctantly got up and dragged his feet to the door. He opened the door to see Tim standing on his step with a guilty smile.

"Yo hey um so" Bart looked irritated at the man. "Come in" he moved from the door allowing the man to come inside. "Thanks Bart you're the best" he ran inside. He stopping at the living room examining the strangely clean room. There were shelves in the back with stacks of movies, TV shows, and video games. There was even a TV across from the couch with some gaming systems in the glass case under the TV stand.

"Dude you have a TV" Tim turned to him amazed.   
"I know right and i also have movies" Bart said with the same amount of excitement. "For how long" Tim asked looking at Bart who was walking into the living room.

"I don't know maybe a year maybe more" he smiled sitting down on the couch. Tim walked over to shelves on the other side of the room.

"You have video games, and old black and white movies dude why do you have black and white movies...Bart" when he didn't get a response he turned around to see Bart passed out on the couch. Tim smiled at him before grabbing a blanket from the pile of dirty cloths and curling up on the floor where he sat.


	6. Friday

A/n I'll put the translations from this chapter at the end of the chapter

After a long week of exams, heart ache and self loathing Friday was finally here the day of Jaime's party. Jaime was happy to have all his exams done and over with And to have everyone over for a nice get together. He walked out of Kaldurs car with bags full of party supplies. Logan and Kaldur also stepped out helping Jaime with the items. The three walked over to the houses in the unit stopping at unit one. The door was wide opened and there were boxes outside.

"I-is he moving" Jaime asked in a paniced tone. He turned to Kaldur expecting an answer. Kaldur shrugged his shoulders giving Jaime a sympathetic look.

"So what if he does less people to worry about" Logan said walking on ahead. Jaime glared at him while Kaldur sighed.

"Hey careful with those they were expensive" they heard a voice from inside Bart's home yell. "It's just carpet" another voice said. Bart walked out of his house putting an empty box just outside his door. He looked up noticing Jaime and Kaldur. He smiled a glimmer shining in his eyes."Jaime" he said joyfully. Jaime blushed slightly as he smiled.

"Hey Bart what are you doing" he asked with out stutter for once.

"Oh well I ripped up my carpet on Wednesday but I didn't like the wood floor so I bought a new one. this carpets a nice dark blue it goes well with the dark green I think so some of my friends came over to help me put it on the floor" he spoke fastly making it hard for the others to fallow what he was saying. The two took a moment to process the words spoken. Jaime smiled at him once he realized what he said.

"So your cleaning" he asked. Bart scratched his head.

"Uh Ya my house was kinda messy" he under exaggeration the mess of his house.

"Your coming to the party" Kaldur asked blushing at the attention that was given to him.

"Ya definitely anything to get out of one of Tim's drunken adventures" he giggled. Jaime looked at Kaldur not finding the joke funny Kaldur didn't find it funny either.

"Hey social butterfly get in here and help us" Brat looked into his house for a second then turned back to Jaime.

"Well see you later tonight" he gave a small chuckle.

"Ya see you tonight" Bart disappeared into his house. Jaime stood there looking at the open door with a smile on his face. "Jaime" Kaldur called bring the other back from his thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking" he turned and started walking to his house with Kaldur beside him. They walked inside the last house to see Megan in the kitchen checking the cupboards and Cassie sitting at the table making decorations with Tye. "Hey guys" Jaime said removing his shoes.

"Where is Logan" Kaldur asked looking around the area he could see. "Living room" Cassie and Tye said in unison. They looked at each other with sad/shocked exprestions before turning back to the decorations. Megan looked at them standing on her heels instead of just her toes from hanging the decorations. She looked over at Jaime who gave Megan the same look Kaldur gave him earlier.

"So um Bart's coming" Jaime told setting the stuff on the round table. "What" Cassie asked a little bitterly.

"Oh that's great Jaime we can interrogate him to see if he's right for you" Megan giggled. "Please don't" Jaime sighed knowing she was going to embarrass him anyway. She just giggled again walking over to the table and grabbing one of the brown bags taking some plastic cups out.

"Wait why did you ask Bart to come" Cassie asked.

"Uh because Jaime loves him and he's our neighbor" Tye told her. Jaime blushed while Megan cackled. Cassie glared at him for a second."What's your problem with him" Tye asked.

"Nothing he just seems... i don't know he just rubs me the wrong why" she sighed letting her shoulders fall. "What do you guys think of him" she asked looking at Megan more then anyone.

"Well he is very friendly and his brother likes me, he's best friends with my little brother so he must be a good person.... I like him he's cheerful" she smiled at the blond.

"I only met him once and he was drunk and hand cuffed to his door so.... I think he's weird but that can also be a good trait" Tye told her. The three looked at Jaime. He instantly blushed.

"Um I think he's cute and very cheerful, he's really friendly and energetic and soft" Jaime smiled in his explanation but covered his mouth with his right hand when he said Bart was soft.

"Ok you have to tell me how you know he's soft later" Tye told him smirking. Cassie looked at Kaldur.

"What about you" she asked. Kaldur stood by the wall watching Logan play on his phone. He turned to Cassie realizing she was talking to him.

"I haven't formally met him so I don't have an opinion except that he seems to really like Jaime" they all looked at Jaime who was now red. "What" he mumbled turning away from their stares.

"OK maybe it's just me. It's just when I first met him he told me to find a rebound guy why would I date someone just to make myself feel better and hurt others around me like who suggest that kind of thing plus the whole drinking thing and his carpet. I was walking back from the store and he was carrying this carpet that stunk of beer it was gross" she raised her voice.

"Cassie its just one night can't you deal with him for one night for Jaime" Tye asked.

"But I am already putting up with you and your new friend Sam" she glared at him. "Wait what" Jamie asked looking at Tye.

"I invited an exchange student to the party she's really cool and she's looking for friends so... what better way then to have her over for the party" He looked at Jaime pleading to allow her to come to the party with his eyes.

"Alright besides Megan likes meeting new people and maybe she can spark up a conversation with Kaldur" he smiled. Megan worked on the decorations with Kaldur while the three talked.

"Wait so you told me about Sam but not Jaime" she asked raising a brow at her ex boyfriend.

"Ya just because we're not together doesn't mean I don't trust you" he smiled at her. She smiled at his words punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"So Jaime did you get the burgers for tonight" Kaldur asked finishing stapling one of the streamers. Megan scrunched up her nose.

"Uh ya their in the bag Logan was carrying and I also got veggie burgers for Megan" she smiled glad he remembered.

"Thank you" she returned to finishing her strimer.

*****

Bart patted down the carpet nailing it down to the ground. Garth did the same in the hall way and Tim nailed it down by the door.

"You know I like this carpet its soft" Tim said standing up looking down at his work.

"Ya now It won't hurt when I pass out in my living room also no booze in my living room I don't wanna stain this carpet" Bart pointed at Tim. He put his hands up defensively.

"Alright but I can still crash here right" Bart rolled his eyes giving a side smile. Garth walked into the living room smiling at the two boys. He placed the carpet stapler on the coffee table.

"Alright I am done I just need to put the base boards back on" he sat down on the couch with a tired groan. Bart sat back on his knees Looking at his work. He nodded then moved to put the base boards back.

"Hey can I have a beer" Tim asked Standing in the hall.

"All I have are mudslides" he responded. Tim scrunched his nose making a small noise. Once Bart was done he turned to the two that sat on his couch.

"I need a new couch I think" he mumbled. The two rolled their eyes. Tim took off his sunglasses and set them on his red shirt.

"So your not coming out tonight" Tim asked stretching out on the couch.

"Ya I am going to Jaime's party" he sat on the coffee table blushing at the others name. "Wooooo" the two on the couch got closer together giving Bart a seductive look. "Shut up" he giggled hiding his smile behind his hand.

*****

Later at the party. Bart stood at his door shaking as he reached for the door knob. Tim and Garth stood behind him with crossed arms. They exchanged a look of irritation before turning back to Bart. Garth moved forward opening the door and Tim pushed him out of the house. Bart stammered out his door almost falling to the ground. The two walked out closing the door.

"Dude you stood there for half an hour don't get mad at us" Tim told him smiling.

"By Bart have fun at your party" Garth walked away waving at him. Tim put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's corny but just be yourself..... Actually don't be yourself your a drunken slut" he chuckled. Bart glared at him watching them leave. He sighed turning to walk over to Jaimes. He stopped before actually walking he blushed a light pink. Tye stood outside with a grill. He stared at Bart with a raised brow. Bart walked nervously to the house. "Hey" he said in a small voice.

"Hey go on inside" he pointed inside the house with the tongs he held. Bart nodded walking inside. There were paper streamers hanging above the bedroom doors and the cupboards. "Bart" a cheerful voice called from the kitchen. Megan walked to him with a bright smile. "Hi Megan" he smiled at her regaining his confidence. He took off his saddles setting them down with the rest of the shoes.

"Cassie tells me you got rid of your carpet" she continued.

"Oh Ya it kinda smelled so I got a new one actually Garth was over helping me re carpet my house" He looked at her with a wide smile.

"What he didn't tell me he was over I am gonna have to talk to him" she frowned but then smiled again giggling at her sisterly behavior.

"Hey where's the table" Bart asked looking past Megan. She looked behind her.

"Oh it's in the living room so we can eat with more room" she walked over to the living room with Bart fallowing her.

"Hey it's Bart" Cassie said in a fake happy tone. Jaime elbowed her lightly in the side. Bart sat down on the floor across from the couch. Megan sat down beside him tucking her navy blue dress between her bent legs.

"Logan, Kaldur this is Bart our mystery man" Megan introduced him to the two who sat on the couch. She giggled causing Bart to giggle to. "Hey" Logan put his phone away in his Jean pocket. Bart smiled at the young man sitting on the edge of the couch. Kaldur smiled and nodded from beside his brother.

"Kaldurs not much of a talker but he's a really nice guy" Megan told Bart. Jaime and Cassie looked behind them from there spot in front of the couch.

"Burgers almost done" Tye yelled from outside catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"I wonder when Sams gonna get here" Megan spoke looking at the kitchen. "Who's Sam" Bart asked wondering if they were another person living in the unit.

"Oh she's Tyes new crush" Megan giggled.

"No she's not she's just a friend" Cassie interjected. She was clearly in denial about her ex having a crush so soon.   
"Just inside" they heard a voice. Sam and Tye walked inside caring plates of meat and buns. Megan got up and ran to the kitchen waving at Sam as she passed her. She opened the fridge grabbing a jug of punch and some paper cups and plates. She went to walk back to the living room when Jaime took the jug from her hands. "Thanks" she walked passed him. Jaime opened the fridge taking out the ketchup. He walked back finding his seat was taken by Megan. She smiled innocently at him like she didn't have a plan in motion. Jaime looked at Tye who sat beside Cassie he gave a smirk gesturing to the spot next to Bart. He slowly sat down placing the jug on the table. Sam who sat on the other side of Bart reached out a hand but pulled it back getting nervous with all the people around. Kaldur notice her hesitation.

"Megan will you pass me a plate with a fish burger same for Logan" he asked hopping that making the first move would ease Sams nervous. She reached out making his fish burger. Cassie made hers and so did Tye. Jaime poured some punch before also reaching for a burger. Bart lend towards Sam.

"Sore wa sukoshi shinkei sawarudesu" he spoke to her in a low voice. She looked at him surprised before responding.

"Miyabi wareware was sore no tame ni iku nodesu ka..." she said louder then Bart getting the attention of the others.

"watashi ga suisoku suru ka wakaranaiga, watashi wa sukoshii kincho shite imasu" he responded giggling. She smiled and giggled to.

"Dude you can speak Japanese" Tye asked placing the the ketchup down.

"Ya an old friend of mine would get mad at me for not knowing Spanish so I learn Japanese just to piss her off" he laughed at the memory. "Very funny" Sam spoke slowly. Bart took the opportunity of them talking about something he knew to grab a paper plate for him and Sam. Megan perked up as if remembering something.

"Hey Bart how old are you" she glanced at Jaime for a second. "Twenty three" he told her "why" he asked with a curious smile. "Well I was just wondering you seem so young and yet knowledgeable".

"knowledgeable hahahaha that's a term no one uses to describe me" he chuckled.

"I am twenty three, too" Sam told him smiling. He smiled at her showing his almost pure white teeth.

"Hey look at that were age buddy's" Sam laughed a little at his joke. Tye sank a bit not liking Sam talking to Bart.

"Shouldn't you be in collage" Cassie asked bitterly. Bart waited till he swallowed his food before responding.

"Well technically Ya but as a favor to me dick Wayne pulled some strings for me to finish my last two years in six months which was hectic but I got to finish early and join my friend Jade at graduation. we had a lot of fun at the after party and she ended up dating this guy she hated and now we both work at his CD store which is a block away from the garage where my brother works" he rambled on. "You talk very fast" Sam told him with a confused look.

"watashi wa hayaku sotsugyo shi, genzai wa CD ten de yujin to kyoryoku" he told her with the same amount of speed. She nodded understanding him now.

"Wow you must be really smart to have pulled that off" Logan smiled at him. Kaldur looked surprised by the smile.

"Wow you got Logan to smile" Tye said with the same bitterness as Cassie. Jaime raised a brow at him as he finished his burger.

"People naturally like the atmosphere I create" he said smiling at Tye not noticing the scowl they both had. Sam nodded with a big smile Logan also nodded sitting down beside Jaime and Tye placing his empty plate on the table. The next few minutes were quite as people finished their food. Megan got up grabbing the empty plates. Jaime grabbed the ketchup and fallowed her to the kitchen.

"I think Tye is starting to hate Bart" she told Jaime looking back at the boy glaring at something she couldn't see because of the corner of the hall.

"Ya I noticed he's getting irritated i hope the two control themselves" he glanced at Cassie who was giving the same glare in the same direction.

"I am just glade Bart's so dense that he hasn't noticed" Megan opened a cupboard under the sink throwing the garbage in the trash can. Jaime put the ketchup away. The two walked back sitting down in their previous spots.

"Hey your just in time Cassie wants to play have I never ever" Logan smiled at Jaime. He seemed startled by the game not liking what Cassie and Tye might do. "How do play" Sam asked looking directly at Tye. He blushed at her stare.

"It's easy one person asks a question and you answer with 'I have' or 'I haven't'" Tye told her she still didn't seem to get it.

"Kore wa-sei-teki koi wa, anata ga naniwoshita ka o shiraberu tame ni orokana gemudesu" Bart told her with a dull expression. She stuck out her tongue in disgust. Bart forced a small smile.

"Ignoring your Japanese everyone pick a number in your head. Megan say a number from one to ten" Logan told them taking control of the situation. "Um four" she said unsure of what she was doing.

"Who was thinking of four" he asked the group. "I was" Tye told him. He sat there thinking for a moment.

"Ok how about an easy one 'never have I ever wanted to get freaky with a stranger" he asked smirking at Cassie. "What oh never" she spoke. "Never" kaldur, Megan and Jamie said in unison. "What" Sam asked looking at Bart.

"Mishiranu hito to sekkusu o shitai to omoimashita" he told her. "Once on plane" she told him then turned to Tye. "Anytime im out i guess" Bart told nonchalantly.

"Ok a harder one" Tye looked at Logan who was on his phone ignoring the conversation again.

"Um how about 'never have I ever watched porn with someone'" "Ew no" both girls said. Sam shook her head while Jaime rolled his eyes saying he never did. Kaldur also pulled out his phone not wanting to play anymore. "Have" Bart told them resting his arms on the table. "What" Cassie asked.

"My ex boyfrie- i mean old friend, Jason put it on one day when me and Garth were playing poker" he told forgetting Garth's older sister was in the room. Her eyes widened at the information before she started to glare at him.

"Ok well... Um 'never have I ever taken someone's virginity" he asked changing the subject. "I took yours" Cassie told Tye making him blush in anger and embarrassment.

"No I still have it" Sam told blushing at her answer.

"All the power to you virgin sisters till marriage" Megan high fived her. "Never" Jaime told. "Hmm I think, Ya I have" Bart remembered.

"Never have I ever woken up naked and cant remember why" he asked. "Never" was what everyone said. "h-have" Bart told sheepishly getting uncomfortably with the situation.

"Have I ever used sex toys" again everyone said 'never' while Bart reluctantly told the truth. Megan started becoming skeptical about the mans actions and if he was alright to have around her little brother. Jaime also seemed surprised by all the strange sexual things Bart had done but Sam thought nothing of it. Tye and Cassie were different they found it disgusting. Tye asked one final question.

"Never have I ever masturbated at someone elts house" he asked after everyone said 'never' they all looked at Bart who hadn't answered. He remand quite blushing in shame. "Oh my god" Cassie snorted.   
"Dude seriously your a fuckin slut" Logan said looking up from his phone. Megan made a disgusted face. Sam giggled thinking it was just all fun and games.

"I can't believe you did all that Jees" Cassie started laughing pitifully.

"That's really gross" Megan told him in a disappointed tone. Jaime watched as Bart went from being embarrassed to being sad. He sighed putting on a fake smile and jumping up to his feet.

"Well this was fun but I have to meet up with some people so I'll see you guys around by Sam" he said really fast. He dashed out of Jaimes house shaking a little. Jaime stood up glaring at his friends. He didn't say anything as he left the party. They looked at one another before Kaldur spoke.

"You guys were very mean to Jaime's guest, Megan you even said Bart wants to turn his live around perhaps he regrets his decisions of his past and wishes to make amends" she hung her head low feeling guilty for being so mean. Cassie just scuffed at his words. Sam moved to sit closer to Tye. He sighed giving her an apologetic look. She smiled touching his hand making him smile back.

Jaime rushed outside turning down the path to see Bart walking slowly to his house. His body was shaking and Jaime knew he was crying or on the verge of crying."Bart" he called out jogging up to him. Bart quickly wiped the tears away but failed since he had no sleeves on his arms. "Hey Im sorry about them their very judgmental people. Are you ok" he asked stopping just outside Bart's house. He nodded sniffling. He cleared his throat trying to steady his voice.

"Ya I just need a drink" he fake smiled but quickly got angry at his own words. "Sorry for making a scene I think I'll just go to the bar with Tim" he didn't look Jaime in the eyes. Jaimes eyes grew as he becoming worried about the smaller boy.

"A-actually I was wondering if you um wanted to hang out just me and you" Jaime blushed. Bart looked up at him with a blank expression. He looked down at the ground and sniffled.

"You sure you got a party to host" he looked back up at Jaime. Jaime smiled.

"It's fine they can entertain them self's besides I rather hang out with someone who doesn't piss me off" Bart smiled at his words moving to open his door. The two stepped inside. Jaime was met with a new sent that filled the air. He couldn't smell the alcohol anymore just this strange smell he couldn't place mixed with chips.   
"Crap I forgot my shoes" Jaime's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Bart speak. He looked down at the other who was looking at his tiny shoe rack in the hall. He shrugged with closed eyes then turned to walk into his living room. Jaime was taken back by the clean room from what he saw the last time he was there.  
"Check it out I found out I have a bunch of black and white movies along with some really old games" Jaime looked at Bart who sat on the ground in front of his TV. His hands sat in his lap waiting for Jaime to pick what he wanted to do.   
"What kind of black and white movies" Jaime asked walking over to him and sitting down.   
"Dude so many it's crash, I have a bunch of romantic dramas some Vincent price movies, mafia movies, ooh 'the midnight crew' this is one of my favorites" He explained excitedly holding onto the case showing Jaime the cover. The case had four men on it in black suits each with card symbols on their hats. Jaime chuckled at Bart's expression.   
"I've never seen it but it looks cool" Bart's smile grew if that was even possible. He turned to his TV crawling over to it to turn it on.   
"It's an amazing movie the only things in color is the boss which isn't shown till the end it's awesome because they fight this other gang called the cards police and it takes part in a made up city called ders" Bart rambled. He quickly sat back once the TV was on and the disc started playing. Bart sat close to Jaime eyes glued to the TV. Jaime blushed at the close contact he turned his attention to the movie trying to fallow the confusing plot.  
"God damn it slick" Bart said one of the characters lines. Jaime turned to the movie to see one of the midnight crew members standing in a room full of broken clocks and a dead member of the card police.   
"What he charged at me he had it coming" Bart recited the script.  
"I highly dought that" Jaime gave a small laugh at the small man. Bart blushed in embarrassment.   
"Hee sorry I've seen this movie a lot" he looked at Jaime.   
"Its ok I think it's cute" Bart blushed surprised by his words. he giggled nervously slowly turning back to the movie. The two sat in an awkward silence while one of the midnight crew got carried away with a shot gun.

\------translation--------

"It's a little nerve wracking"  
"ya do we just go for it or"   
"I don't know I guess but I am a little nervous"  
"I graduated early and now work with my friend at a cd store"  
"It's a stupid game to find out what sexual acts you have done"


	7. Saturday

Jaime slowly woke up the next morning. He stared up at a dark ceiling looking confused. It was clear he had forgotten where he was. He relaxed his tired body after remembering he had fallen asleep half way through the movie. He pulled his left hand out of the big blanket that was placed on top of him. He placed it over his eyes groaning. He stiffened when he heard a small groan and felt something move under the blanket. Jaime started panicking internally. He slowly moved to remove the blanket pulling the whole thing off in one swift movement. Bart laid curled up beside him, his head and shoulders on Jaimes torso. He snored quietly his fist laying in front of his mouth. Jaime turned bright red not knowing what to do. He panicked and quickly sat up sliding away to distance himself. Bart woke up at the movement hitting his head off the carpet ground. He groaned sitting up on his knees he looked at Jaime with tired annoyance before yawning.

"Is everything ok" Bart asked after yawning. Jaimes words were stuck in his throat unable to speak as he stared at Bart. He looked at the blanket then back at Bart.

"I only had one clean blanket...sorry" he stood up wobbling a bit from dizziness. He walked passed Jaime heading to the kitchen."Don't worry I didn't do anything inappropriate to you" He waved off in a bitter tone. Jaimes heart sank at the words He knew Bart wouldn't do anything without his consent.

"I know it just surprised me... I am sorry for over reacting" He scratched his head blushing at the ghost touch on his side. Bart stopped in his tracks, he looked over his shoulder smiling to himself then turned and started walking again.

******

Megan stood outside with a cup of home made coffee. The memories of yesterday played in her head. She thought about all the bad things Bart has done. Her protective sisterly instincts were stirring up she didn't want to hate Bart because he meant a lot to Jaime even if they didn't really know who he was. She started biting her thumb nail.

"That's not good" She heard Tye call to her. She released the nail and quickly turned to Tye who was walking down the path.

"Morning" she forced a smile.

"What's wrong" He asked Standing in-front of her. Her smile fell and she sighed.

"I am just beside myself my sisterly instincts are kicking in but I am trying not to hate Bart because Jaime really likes him" she looked at him as if he had an answer for her. Tye also sighed giving a small smile.

"Can I tell you something. I actually really like Bart I think he's funny, sure he's a little weird and wild but I still really like him" Megan looked confused by his words.

"But what about yesterday when you and Cassie ganged up on him" she asked a little mad before remembering that she did the same.

"Well Sam really liked him and that bugged me I don't really know why but it was only jealousy" she looked down at her white saddles. She was lost in deep thought wondering what to do.

"Hey give him one more shot and maybe talk to your brother about it" Tye told her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ya you're right" she stepped closer to him stretching out her free arm. He bend down and wrapped his arms around her then let go smiling back at her.

"Later Megan" He said walking away from her to his truck. She watched him leave blowing her bangs out of her face only for them to fall back in place.

*****

Jaime walked into the kitchen smelling the oven on and some food. He stood in the door way. Bart stood on a black plastic step in front of his oven holding a frying pan in on hand and a spatula in the other. Jaime covered his mouth trying hard not to laugh but failing. Bart turned around surprised by the laugh till he remembered he was on a plastic step.

"I am really short ok" he said in a defensive tone and giggling at himself. Jaime walked in taking a seat at the small table in the corner. He looked over at Bart who walked off his step only to climb onto the counter. He stood up opening the cupboard and searching for something.

"Hey can I ask you something" Jaime asked with a confused expression.

"Sure" Bart told grabbing a jar of Nutella and searching for something elts.

"If your so short why is everything so high up" Bart climbed down the counter leaving the cupboard open. He placed the jar of Nutella and jam down on the counter returning to the step in front of the stove.

"Because my ex boyfrie-er i mean friend thought it was funny to put things out of reach so he put everything where only he could reach" Jaime frowned his brows at the cover up, that was the second time Bart did that and Jaime was becoming curious. Bart took the pancake off of the pan he stared at the brown circle intensely then sighed to himself looked back at Jaime annoyed.

"Can you grab a plate from on the top shelf" he asked turning back to the stove. Jaime jumped up walking over to the counter. He closed the already opened cupboard, opening the one next to it. He stretched up grabbing a brown plate from the top shelf. He set it down beside the stove. Bart put the pancake on the giant plate then grabbed the measuring cup on the other side. He smiled at it.

"Hey look I have a measuring cup to" He joked remember when Jaime asked for sugar.

"What" Jaime asked holding all the plates from the top shelf. Bart's smile fell.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"Moving the plates so you can reach them" He placed them on the bottom shelf.

"Oh" Bart said sounding a little disappointed. He poured the pancake batter in the pan watching as it sizzled.

After Jaime was done moving everything to the bottom shelf's he closed the cupboards satisfied with his work. He looked over at Bart with a proud smile. Bart turned off the stove and got off the step. He grabbed the plate turning to Jaime. He looked troubled making Jaimes smile fall. Bart gave a fake smile that looked just like his real one as he walked past Jaime to the fridge. Jaime wondered why he seemed troubled did he do something offensive with out realizing it. Bart grabbed a jug of orange juice out of the fridge then walked to the table.

"You can sit down you know" Bart told him from the silver wear drawer beside Jaime. The taller did a double take of where he last saw the ginger to where he stood now. He slowly walked over to the table taking a seat. He blinked in confusion at the bottle of syrup on the table, not remembering Bart grabbing it. Bart placed a plate with toast on it in front of Jaime.

"Thank you" his voice cracked as he spoke. Bart giggled at the noise siting down on the other side of the table.The two ate in silence Jaime to nervous for conversation and Bart to distracted. He kept looking over at the cupboards. Once the pancakes were finished that's when the silence was broken.

"I am sorry I can't" Bart said getting a confused noise from Jaime. He quickly dashed over to the counter climbing up on it. He opened one and started moving to stuff from the bottom shelf's to the top shelf's.

"Sorry I appreciate the thought but it's bugging me everything's been on the top shelf's for a long time it just doesn't feel right to have them on the bottom shelf" he rambled.

"No it's fine I understand that. If you move any of Megan's makeup even the slightest she freaks out" Jaime smiled.

"What really" Bart turned to him holding the jars close to his chest.

"Ya everyone's like that they have that one thing that has to stay somewhere or all hell breaks lose" he chuckled remembering something from his past. Bart stepped down from the counter still holding the jars.

"Do you have something like that" Bart asked.

"Ya my comic books. One time Tye grabbed one to go read in the bathroom and I flipped out on him" Jaime blushed at the memory. Bart looked down at the jars before turning to the opened cupboard. He set them down on the bottom shelf and closed the door.

*****

Cassie rolled out of bed finding that noon was a good hour to finally get up. She through on a pair of red yoga capres and a frilly black spaghetti strap before leaving her room. She grabbed a tin full of money off the book case beside the TV Stand. She put on a pair of Megan's pink work out shoes then left the house.

"Hey" Megan said noticing Cassie stepping outside.

"Sup going to get Jaimes bike I'll be back soon" she told Megan as if she was her mother. She watched her friend leave the path way and walk out of view. A minute later Jaime stepped out of Bart's house.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night" He said looking into the house.

"Well what elts was I gonna do I can't lift all that sexiness" Jaime blushed at Bart words while the other laughed. Bart closed the door waving good bye. Jaime turned to walk up the path a small smile on his face. He noticed Megan standing outside with an empty cup. He hung his head low walking over to her.

"Hey" He avoided her eyes as he mumbled. She giggled at him.

"So that's where you went" she giggled quietly. "Did you cuddle I bet you did" she asked still giggling. He quickly looked at the ground shoving his bare feet as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not exactly" he said quietly.

"What does that mean" her smile faded as she remembered some of the things she heard Bart did. "You didn't have sex with him did you" her voice was low. Jaime looked at her with embarrassment. His expression changed when he saw the troubled look on her face.

"No. He only had one clean blanket so we fell asleep under it and..." His blush was back and he avoided her eyes. "Uh we-um I woke up and he was asleep on my side... He made really cute noises in his sleep" Jaime looked at her with a wide smile laughing a bit at the embarrassing memory. She looked shocked for a second before smiling at him glad that he was happy.

"Well I am gonna go home" he awkwardly walked passed her. She sighed to herself when he was gone. She placed the cup on the small table outside Kaldurs door. She straightened her green tang top then walked over to Bart's door. She was willing to give him another chance maybe a day out in the town was a good way to get to know one another. She hesitantly knocked on the door.

"It's opened come in" a voice shouted calmly from inside. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She looked down the hall where everything but the kitchen was.

"It's Megan" she said loudly getting nervous about being in the dark house. Bart poked his head out from his room smiling brightly upon seeing the tall woman.

"Megan hey wait just a sec I have to put on a shirt" he disappeared. Megan slowly walked further into the house looking in the living room when it came into view. It was spotless except for the big red blanket on the floor in front of the TV.

"Sorry about the wait I can't stand staying in cloths I've passed in" Bart said walking out of his room and pulling his orange striped shirt down further then the waist line of his bash shorts.

"Oh no it's alright" she forced a smile playing with her hang nails.

"You ok" he asked cocking his head to the right and raising a brow.

"Uh Ya sorry I am just a little nervous about being in your house since we don't... Really know each-other" she moved to rubbing her arm crossing it over her stomach.

"Well we can change that why don't we spend the day together Ah if you want that is" she blinked at his words then started cackling.

"That's funny I came here to ask if you wanted to hang out" he giggled at her words. She let her arms fall to her side feeling more comfortable now.

"Ok well lets go then" he walked passed her with a giant grin. He put on his sneakers finding his saddles were still at Jaime's. They walked out onto the path Megan closed his door.

"We can ask Kaldur for his keys I am sure he'd be ok with us borrowing his car" Megan told Bart flinched at the word car. He turned to her with a hint of fear on his smiling face.

"Why waste the gas it's a beautiful day why not walk it's also create cardio and you feel great after a long day of walking" he rambled trying to convince her to walk. She squinted her eyes at him for a second thinking his behavior was strange. He noticed her skepticism.

"Uh but if you wanna take a car that's fine to" he shook slightly at the word.

"No I guess walking is fine since the shopping streets are only a few blocks away" She walked over to him still suspicious of his behavior.

*****

Cassie walked into the garage ignoring the whistles from some of the boys. She walked up to the desk that was off to the side of the place. A raven hair boy sat in the chair blowing a bubble from his gum as he was on his phone.

"Excuse me do you work here" she asked unsure since he looked like a freshmen at high-school. He popped his bubbled bringing the gum back in his mouth.

"TIM" he shouted not looking up from his phone. Another raven haired man came out from the tiny office behind the desk.

"Ya" he asked a little annoyed. "Customer" the boy responded then blow another bubble. Tim grunted at him stepping just behind the desk.

"What can I help you with" he sounded more professional now. Cassie placed the tin down on the desk hard making the boy in the chair raise his head to look at it. Tim didn't seem to flinch he just stared at her with a stone face waiting for her to speak.

"I am here to pick up the motorcycle Megan dropped off Tuesday" her tone was confident and full of inpatients.

"The blue hog you mean fallow me" he smiled walking from the desk to the actual garage. The boy put his hands on the arm rests of the chair moving to get up.

"Stay put Damien" Tim told him making the young boy cross his arms and pout. The two walked to the parking lot where the finished vehicles sat waiting to be picked up. Cassie looked shocked when she saw the blue bike it looked shiny and new.

"Wow it's amazing it looks better then the day Jaime bought It" Cassie gasped staring at the shiny metal.

"Ya Conner went all out on the repairs he really likes motorcycles" Tim smiled at her.

"So do you want the change from the tin you left on the desk" He raised a brow To her.

"No there's only two hundred in there you can keep it" she said in a haze. She couldn't take her eyes off the bike. Tim cackled at her expression.

"So do you have a licence, by law we have to ask" he told her. She turned to him sighing.

"No it got taken away two days after I trashed his bike" he cackled again.

"So your the drunky hahaha. How about I drive the both of you to your house since I can't actually let you leave here with the bike" she sighed again nodding. He walked to the bike moving the stand so he could roll it to the other side of the lot. Cassie fallowed him. She looked across the street from the garage the sight she saw disgusted her. On the other side Megan walk beside Bart and the two laughed like they were old friends.

"Oh gimme a break" she said standing on the passengers side of the truck.

"What" Tim asked from behind the tuck. He looked where she was staring seeing Bart with Megan. He smiled to himself pushing the bike all the way in the back then pushed the backing up. Cassie got in the truck noticing Tim moving to the door.

"That's Bart right he comes here sometimes to deliver coffee" Tim told starting the engine.

"Augh the guy sucks he's such a slut" she complained Tim held back a laugh as he pulled out of the lot.

"Like he lives in my unit on fifth street by the way" she told giving directions."But no he's the worst my friend Jaime is totaly in love with him but he's bad news for him" she covered her mouth realizing she was ranting to a complete stranger and had spilled her friends secret to him.

"You hate him that much I don't know he seems really nice" he watched the road smiling at the situation. Cassie glared at him removing her hands from her mouth.

"When I broke up with my boyfriend he suggested I find a rebound guy like that same day, why would I find a rebound guy that's not fair to either of us" she told him raising her hands in the air then sitting back in her seat.

"But your friend still likes him" he asked stopping the truck at a red light.

"Yes he keeps going on about how cute he is and how charming he can be 'owh and let's not forget the freckles they sit on his face so perfectly, he's so cute and small I just wanna cuddle him and cherish him forever' " she mimicked Jaimes love sick tone and movements before huffing. Tim cackled covering his mouth with his hand as the light changed.

"Don't laugh it's not funny it's annoying like 24/7 he talks about Bart with my roomie so all I can hear up stairs is how 'amazing' he is" Tim pulled into her parking lot.

"Sorry I didn't mean to rant" she unbuckled herself.

"It's fine" Tim said trying to hold back a laugh. He got out of the truck and walked to the back. Cassie did the same. he put down the back and both lifted the bike off the truck.

"I hope you feel better about your friends crush" he said to Cassie who was moving the bike to Jaimes parking spot. She looked at him then blushed embarrassed about what she said.

"Ya i think I will thanks" she kicked out the stand letting the bike rest in its spot. Tim climbed I to the company's truck then pulled out of the lot. He turned onto the road stopping soon after at the lights. that's when he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He started laughing hard and loud even after the light changed he continued to laugh.

"Oh I have to tell Bart" he said in between laughs.

Bart and Megan stood inside a small candle shop. Megan walked around looking and smelling the different candles. Bart giggled at her enthusiasm.

"I thought you'd like this place" he told her from the register.

"This place is amazing I didn't even know it was here" she smiled widely at him.

"Ya I wouldn't either if Zatanas dad didn't own it" Megan looked confused.

"Zatanas a friend of mine I met her through Wally's ex girlfriend Artemis" the girl at the counter sighed.

"Can't you just point to me and say ' hey here's my friend Zatana' " the girl spoke. Bart jumped clearly not noticing her.

"Dude you trying to give me a heart attack" he clinched his shirt by his heart. Megan walked over to the two.

"Hello I am Megan" she introduced herself with a slight blush on her face.

"Hi I am Zatana" Zatana smiled standing up straight.

"Did you find something you like" she asked like a business woman.

"Oh um yes" she held out a pink candle that was sented like fruit loops.

"Oh man you still have that candle" Bart asked Zatana. The raven haired woman giggled.

"That candles been her for as long as I can remember finally someone Wants to buy it" Zatana took the candle and scanned the label. Megan took out her wallet from her white belly shorts.

"Ten dollars by the way loving how your legs look in those shorts" Zatana flirted giving Megan a seductive gaze.

"Oh uh t-thank you" she blushed harder holding the money tightly.

"Stop it" Bart told Zatana who chuckled at him.

"Sorry she's a flirt" he gave her a look of joking disappointment. Megan put the money on the counter.

"It's ok thank you for the complement" she avoided the others eyes. She looked out the window to see the sign to the garage.

"Here you go Megan I hope you like the candle make sure you dust it first" Zatana chuckled at her own joke. Megan giggled at her taking the bag.

"Later Zatana" Bart said walking to the door behind Megan.

"Hey you coming to my party tonight there's gonna be lots of vodka" she winked at him. He froze in his step. He turned to her with the same wiry smile he gave Megan earlier.

"Ah sure maybe I don't know we'll see" he scratched his head.

"I hope you come it's just not a party with out our impulse" she laughed as Bart walked out the door Megan held open. He blew out some air in defeat running his hand through his hair.

"You ok" Megan asked worried about the strange behavior. He quickly smiled at her.

"Ya everything's fine um hey wanna go get some lunch I am staved" he looked both ways before crossing the street with Megan behind him.

"What but didn't you and Jaime just have breakfast" she raised a brow. Bart looked at her with a light blush on his face. He had a goofy grin on remembering the morning.

"Ah Ya but um you didn't eat with us so you must be hungry right" he asked getting nervous about his own behavior hopping Megan didn't see his blush.

"I guess I am hungry why don't we go it at honest lawyer it's a nice place" she smiled.

"Ya I love the food there it's worth the long wait" he started walking a bit faster. The two walked a few blocks over to the restaurant they wanted to go to. Bart opened the wooden door To the restaurant holding it open for Megan. The restaurant was dark red with grey carpet floors and wooden tables. It was small and mostly empty inside. The two sat down in a corner away from everyone elts. The table had menus waitting for them. Bart didn't open his already knowing what he wanted but Megan opened her menu for a second before closing it deciding to get the usual. The waiter came by taking the menus.

"What will you be having today" he asked.

"A water and a tortilla vegy shack" Megan said a little nervous.

"I'll have uh" Bart looked at Megan as if remembering something. "The same with an ice tea to drink" he told the man. The man nodded walking away with the menus.

"Why did you order the same" Megan asked a little puzzled.   
"Well I remembered you didn't like meat so I didn't order any plus I hadn't looked at the menu" he gave a nervous smile as he chuckled. Megan smiled at him.   
"Thank you Bart that's so sweet". The two fell silent both fiddling with the utensils on the table.   
"Soo um what do you do for a living" Bart asked trying to break the nervous air.   
"Oh I work at a flower shop with Kaldur it's quit and he manly works in the back but it's fun. what do you do for a living... wait sorry you already said you worked at a CD store" she cursed herself for asking a stupid question.   
"It's ok. I like the CD store Roy can be bossy at times and Jades a little reckless but it's really fun". Megan giggled.   
"Sooo" she blushed getting ready to ask an important question.  
"Soo what you gona ask about my wild life try to see if I am ok to hang around your brother" Megan looked stunned by his words. She bit her lip feeling guilty for disliking him. Bart chuckled.   
"It's ok I get it you hear some bad things and now you wonder if I am 'safe' to be around. Let me tell you that if it wasn't for Garth I'd still be living with my ex boy frie- er i mean friend and getting drunk every hour of the day. I am glad he decided to be my friend and he makes me wanna be a better person" Bart played with the bottom of his shorts. He gave a sentimental look as he gazed up at Megan. She smiled brightly.   
"My little Garth" she asked more excited then confused.   
"Yep he keeps me on my feet he's my best friend" the two giggled. Megan felt relieved that Bart wasn't a bad influence but instead Garth was a good one.   
"That makes me happy to know. I am glad he's helping you but that's not what I was going to ask" Bart stopped laughing as he looked at Megan.  
"Oh what were you gonna ask then" he raised a brow while still smiling.   
"Well earlier I noticed some things like you not wanting to get in a car" she looked at him with anticipation written all over her face. Bart's smile fell and his sparkling eyes seemed to dim. Megan was startled by the look. He looked down at the table moving to fiddle with his fork.   
"Sorry but you have to be at least a level four friend to uncover my full back story" he forced a smile while looking at her. Megan's heart sank as a million questions ran through her head. The waiter came to the table placing the vegi shacks down in front of them with their drinks.   
"sorry for the wait" he said then left. Bart looked away letting his smile fall. Megan picked at her food absent-mindedly. The table was quite aside from the noise of the forks hitting the plate as they ate. Finally Megan returned from her haze. She looked up at Bart who had finished his meal and was now drinking from his glass.  
"Then i have a second question its about your smile when i mentioned Jaime" she said with a smirk and raised brows. Bart almost spat out his drink at her words. He blushed a heavy red and started giggling nervously.   
"Wait do. Do you like Jaime" she asked noticing the change in his features.   
"What - why would- well I mean he's you know and there's well that whole caring thing- that towel and damn he's tall- but I mean like there's just he's hot- ah but also maybe dreamy- No he's um just friendly and nice he ah- he uh wait what was the question" Bart babbled his face turning red as he spoke. He looked straight at Megan with conflicted eyes. She jumped a little.   
"Don't tell him but it think Jaime's perfect in every way" he trembled in his spot as his legs bounced under the table. Megan broke into a laugh leaning over the table a bit.   
"That's... so cute" she said in-between her fits of laughter. Bart curled his lips looking down at the table.   
"Oh no I don't mean it as a bad thing it's just so cute" she started calming down from her laughter.   
"Plus the way you rambled hahahaha it was adorable" she giggled out. Soon she was done laughing and was trying to catch her breath. "wew I am sorry" she spoke taking out her wallet to pay. Bart did the same.  
"It's ok I bet it was really funny from your end" he took a deep breath and gave another fake smile as he stood. Megan got up giving a sad giggle. She intertwined their arms walking beside him.   
"I am sorry I think its great you like Jaime and something tells me you might have a pretty good shot" she smiled knowingly.   
"Ya right a guy like me with someone as perfect as him I doubt it" he gave a sad smile.   
"Well as someone once told me 'you gotta crush all negative emotions with a smile and just go for what you want then worry about the consequence afterwords'" Megan told him.   
"And what's that suppose to mean" he pushed open the door stepping out with Megan.   
"It's pretty self explanatory" she giggled.   
"Ya Conner come check out my sweet ride" Megan looked over at the voice calling to someone. She saw Conner walk over to a truck and crouch down analyzing the wheels. She blushed watching his muscles tighten then relax as he moved around the van. He opened one of the doors and climbed in giving Megan and Bart a nice view of his rear end. Bart smiled devilishly at Megan's dazed face. He stretched onto his toes and whispered in her ear.   
"Just go for what you want and worry about the consequences later" he teased. Megan jumped and looked at him embarrassed. He started laughing unhooking their arms. She also started laughing.   
"As fun as that be I just kinda wanna go home" she shook in her stands.   
"Feeling a little too nervous" he asked Megan nodded and the two giggled while walking away from the restaurant.


	8. A wild night

Cassie sat inside Jamie's living room chucking back beers. she burped then threw a can at the wall trying to hit the small garbage can. "Really" Jamie said stepping into his house while carrying bags full of grocery's. 

"What its five o'clock somewhere" she drunkenly argued. 

"Its six o'clock now" he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Well there you go" she swayed in her seat. Jaime emptied out the bags, putting the contents into the fridge. 

"Auh i just had the best day" Megan cheerfully walking into the house with a skip in her step. Jaime smiled at her, standing up he closed the fridge door. 

"Ya what happened today" he asked ignoring the drunken grumbles coming from Cassie. Megan sat down on a pillow at the table in the dinning-room/ kitchen. "I spent the whole day with Bart" she said overjoyed. Cassie threw her hand near Megan in protest. "He told me that my little Garth is a positive influence in his life and that if it wasn't for him Bart would still be living with his...um i think ex boyfriend or ex friend i don't know he keeps correcting himself" her smile fell in confusion.

"You know I've noticed that to" Jaime told her. 

"I think hes an ex-boyfriend and Bart's to embarrassed to admit it", "pshh Bart's to much of a slut to be embarrassed" Cassie shouted. "Anyway i also got complemented on my legs by a girl today and i got to see Conner oh he has such a perfect butt" she brought her hands to her cheeks. Jaime started chuckling at her. "oh and Bart told me the greatest thing today he told me he likes yalalallaaaleee' Megan stared at Jaime with a fearful look in her eyes. He raised a brow at her "you ok." She nodded her head while keeping her lips closed. She stood up and grabbed Cassie by the arm "well see ya thanks for listening ok by" she shouted frantically as she dragged her friend out of the house. 

"What the fuck was that' Tye asked from inside the living room. "Megan has a secret shes really bad at keeping them" Tye chuckled at the information. "Then i guess Bart trusted the wrong person" Jamie looked at him with a sly smile and shook his head. But he couldn't help wondering what Bart told her that was so secretive 'he likes' what, what could be the end of the sentience that makes it so secretive. 

***** 

Bart stood on the street in-front of the unit parking lot waiting for his ride. He sighed to himself hating what he was about to do. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his shorts to see who texted him. An unknown number texted him ' hey this is Jaime i hope you don't mind but Megan gave me your number' Bart smiled at the text. 'Oh sweet now i can add a sexy Latino guy to my list' he sent back but then quickly cringed at his own text "shit that sounded so bad like i have a cregis list or something." His phone buzzed another message 'you making a cregis list there" it read he laughed at the text. 'Yep and your the only one on the list' he was so lost in his texting he didn't notice the truck that stopped in-front of him till the horn went off. He yelped then glared up at Tim who was laughing at him. Bart rolled his eyes then walked closer to the truck and stepped onto the tire. He placed his hands on the side of the truck and climbed into the back. sitting in the back was Artemis and Zatana. 

"Oh my god you showed up" Zatana said making Artemis laugh. "Ya, ya the wild animal is here lets get impulsive" he smiled while rolling his eyes. he sat down to answer his phone and Tim started driving away. 'Did you hear that loud honk' Jaime asked. 'Ya that was Tim trying to get my attention' "Who you texting" Artemis asked. "My boyfriend" Bart absentmindedly said. He blushed at his own words as the two girl stared at him with silent laughter. "I mean a good friend of mine" he tried to cover it up. "Oh ya we see how you treat your 'friends'" Artemis said then coughed "Jason" she coughed again making Zatana laugh. Bart didn't find them to be funny but then again a lot of people didn't know what happened with him and Jason and that's how he liked it. He looked down at his phone ' Megan's going crazy trying to keep your secret what even did you tell her' Bart blushed at the text, a smile returning to his face. 'If i told you then it wouldn't be a secret'. ' Alright you got me' Bart laughed at Jaime's text how was it that he was even cuter in texts then he was in conversation. The truck stopped and bounced a bit as it was put into park. "A sweet someones already passed out drunk on the lawn, man Barbra throws the best parties" Zatana said as she moved over the railing of the truck. " Hey Bart don't throw up in the fish tank this time" Artemis told as she got ready to climb down. "Hey that was one time and i am pretty sure someone put something in my drink" he laughed and put his phone in his pocket, ignoring the buzzing it was making. He climbed down the truck, the girls long gone already. He walked towards the house with Tim coming up behind him. 

"So, what no new boyfriend to show off for us" he asked. Bart raised a brow at him as he chuckled. "What no i don't have a boyfriend" Tim gave him this know it all look behind his shades. He looked forward humming "hmm ok." They walked for a bit before Tim tripped over a lawn ordainment. "Hahaha maybe you should take off your shades at night dorkisten" Bart walked away from the grumbling man. Inside the house was wild and loud, there were a few drunk people and a lot of buzzed people running around like idiots to crappy party mixes. Nostalgia filled him at the familiar scene. 

"Bart hey" a voice called to him. He turned to the big study room across from the living room. Inside was Jade who was sitting on the arm of a chair beside Roy. He walked inside, a few people in the back were smoking joints. He laughed at them then joined his two co-workers. "Hey here this is for you to get you started" she handed him a drink. "Oh no i am ok i was just gonna-", "drink or your fired" Roy pointed at him. It was obvious his boss was drunk but agents his better judgment he used it as an excuse. He took the drink and chugged the whole thing making Jade whoa. He chuckled at them "hey have you guys seen Barbra.' "ya shes upstairs getting her pussy pounded" Jade chuckled. "Well that could take from fifteen minutes to forty eight" he sighed and walked away from the two. He walked into the dinning room were all the alcohol was placed. He gulped at the mass pile of beers and vodka based drinks. "Aw cherry vodka that's my favorite" he looked around the room "well just one wouldn't hurt right." He grabbed one of the Gatorade like bottles and walked into the kitchen. He took a large gulp of his drink as he entered. A group of people huddled around Raquel a waitress from honest lawyer. She was chucking beer from a funnel tube while the people chanted. She removed her mouth, holding the tube up and coughing "oh i cant" she laughed. The crowed groaned in disappointment. "I'll give it a shot, shit" Bart cursed himself. The crowed turned to him excitedly. He sighed and placed his drink on the counter, walking over to the group. He placed the tube in his mouth and gave a thumbs up for them to pour the beers. They chanted as he chugged the two beers. He removed the tube when he was done and looked at the girl "that's how its done" he yelled in accomplishment. She clapped for him and laughed. One of the guys handed Bart his drink back, Bart smiled at all of them and turned to walk away. Now he was buzzed that was fine he could handle buzzed as long as he didn't drink for the rest of the night. He opened the slid door and walked out onto the padio. There was a ground pool in the padio and of course that meant skinny dipping. Bart looked at the end of the pool where he noticed Jason, He gulped and chucked the rest of his drink. "Shit" he said noticing something not right with his drink. "Yo Bart don't stand there all pouty come chill with us. Zatana yelled at him. He walked over to the grass area of the back yard "check it out its a mix of vodka with butterscotch snaps" she handed him the drink. He inhaled sharply this was the drink that was gonna decide how the night went, if he took it that meant another night of regret but if he walked away he'd be safe. He was about to walk away when he noticed Jason walking over to them. He took the drink and chucked it. He shook his head at the burning sensation in his throat "wow that's strong but really good." He handed the cup back "sweet cause i have few more for you to try" he nodded. 

"Hey lady's" Jason said to them. They both blushed "hey" they said like love sick school girls. "Hey Bart looking good" he stepped closer to Bart barley giving him room to breath. "Iiii am not drunk enouph for you. come back later giant" Jason chuckled at him. "Invitation excepted" he whispered into Bart's ear before walking away "shit" Bart mumbled to himself. "What about this one" Zatana handed him another drink. Six and a half mixed drinks later Bart drops his bottle to the ground and kicks it over to another drunken group. "dude i gotta Barbra" he told the two girls. 

"Hell ya find da Barbra or thee" Artemis shouted drunkenly. "Artemis go home your drunk" Bart laughed "nauh your drunk, drunk boy" Bart stuck out his tongue. "Barbra" he said then turned and wablled over to the house. He walked threw the open door and was instantly called on "hey impulse show this chump how to chuck a beer", "hell ya" he rushed over there and got into position. They poured down four beers this time and Bart gulped it down like candy. He removed the tube from his mouth, the room was silent till he he let out a loud burp then they all started cheering. He whoad and started walking away into the living room. Inside were a bunch of people making-out, he continued walking till he was suddenly grabbed. He was pulled into Jason's lap, the man held on to him losly. 

"Hey babe you know theirs a room free upstairs if you wanna get freaky" he whispered into Bart's ear then licked his ear lobe. Bart turned to him with a drunken grin on his face. "Your horny", "and your drunk just the way i like you" he slid his one hand up Bart's back and rubbed his thigh with the other. he leaned in and kissed Bart, Jason's words rang in Bart's head as he slightly pulled away. Jamie appeared in his head, The adorable smile he always gave Bart and the concerned look he gave him whenever he mentioned alcohol. "no" Bart pulled further away. "Yes" Jason leaned forward. Bart pushed him Back and tried to get out of his grip "no" he shouted. Jason tightened his grip on Bart pulling his closer only for Bart to start thrashing about. "Stop squirming you know you love it" he was punched flat in the face, the moment of confusion allowing Bart to move away from the man. 

"There's a lot of things i let happen at these party's but rape is not one of them" The woman yelled. She looked at Bart who was standing up. "hey Barbra nice party glad to see you again goodbye" he said fastly then dashed for the door. He tripped and fell down the few steps leading off the porch. He quickly got up and ran for the streets. He knew Jason would fallow and he had to think of something fast but he was to drunk to even run straight. He ran for a block before his phone started to buzz and he got an idea. He Tripped over his own feet and quickly grabbed his phone, He called the last number he texted. 

"Hello" he heard the raspy voice say, Spanish thick accent answer if he was sober he would have hung up and kept running. "Hes coming and he knows where i live she punched him now hes pissed and his gonna kill me or worse, oh god this is such a mess" he started crying " i don't want to die tonight." "Bart where are you" Jamie shouted worriedly. "I don't know" he sat up and looked around the dark streets "I think i am on fifth avenue by the physic shop" he whimpered. He heard a noise coming from the alley near by "oh god" he whined in fear. "Its ok just stay put i am coming to get you" Jamie hung up. "Wait don't go, Jamie... oh" something jumped out at him and he screamed. "Yes young one you should scream for the end is nye" The old man shouted "hurry Jaime" he whinnied some more.

Jamie rode down the streets as fast as the law would allow him to go. His mind was racing to a million different things about Bart's situation he hoped he could get there before any of them came true. He turned down fifth avenue and stopped in front of the physic shop. He looked around frantically, "Jamie" he heard a voice call to him and a figure appeared across the street. He sighed in relief at the figure running towards him. Bart wrapped his arms around Jaimes torso "i am so glad your here, there was this old man yelling at me and Barbra punch Jason in the face. It was so scary" He held on tighter. Jaime blushed at the strange behavior wonder what happened until he smelt the alcohol off of Bart. "Come on i'll take you home" he told him. "No Jason knows where i live" Bart protested his words a little slurred. "Alright why don't you come over to my place Jason doesn't know who i am" Bart nodded. Jamie took the extra helmet he had and placed it on Bart's head. He helped the smaller onto the bike then got on himself. Bart quickly latched onto Jamie again once he was seated. Despite the situation Jamie couldn't help but blush. He started up the engine and drove away from the area. 

****

Bart lached onto Jamie's arm as they walked up the path in front of the units. Jamie's house lights were on signaling that pretty much everyone was inside. He took in a deep breath and walked into the house. He was greeted by everyone's confused stares. 

"Where have you been" Tye asked with a sleepy tone. "I had to pick Bart up i told you he thinks someones out to kill him" he told Tye angerly. "What" Megan stood up. Bart walked into view, in the light you could see the scraps and brusis left behind from all the times he fell. "Oh my god" Megan ran into Jamie's room. Tye's eyes widened as he became more alert and Cassie was speechless. She wanted to be hateful towards him since he probably did something do deserve those markings but she couldn't help feeling worried for him. Megan came running out of the room with a blanket "you must be so cold" she said sounding like a mother. She ran over to Bart and wrapped him up in the blanket. He wrapped his arms around her and whimpered. She hugged him and patted his head "it's alright your safe now." 

"The situation must have been ten times scarier since hes drunk" Cassie said sounding more bitter then she meant to.Megan pulled away to look at Bart, he had a drunken flush upon his face and smelt like alcohol. "Well regardless he's safe now and doesn't have to worry about bad people" Megan lead him over to the table and gently sat him down. "I am gonna make you some coffee to sober you up ok" she rubbed his back. He nodded and brought the ends of the blanket closer for more warmth. Jamie sat down beside him and rubbed his back giving him a gental smile. Bart smiled back "You know when i sober up i am gonna regret calling you" Bart told him. "Why" Jaime asked feeling a little offended. "because your nice and i am embarrassed about my life" Jamie smiled "you don't need to be embarrassed your like super cool" Tye told him. "Ya i like listening to your stories, there all exciting" Jamie added. Bart smiled and blushed at them, he started to laugh, A loud bang got the attention of everyone "Get out here you slutty tease" they heard someone shout. Bart jumped into Jamie's arms at the sound of the voice. "Its him, its Jason i knew he'd come" He started tearing up. They heard pounding like he was trying to break the door down with his fist. Megan shrunk down and squatted behind by the fridge as Cassie slid closer to Tye. The man shouted more hateful slurs about Bart making the small man start to cry with silent whimpers. kaldur cracked his knuckles, getting ready for a fight "I'll deal with this" he said and headed for the door. A second later they heard Kaldurs gental voice then a ruff grunt and finally a loud punching noise. Kaldur appeared in the door way, he shook his fist that was dripping with blood. "oh my god" Megan stood up, she rushed to the bathroom for a washcloth. "He would not listen to reason and instead threw the first punch. I was forced to act accordingly." Cassie smiled at him "way to go kaldur i always forget how strong you are" she laughed. Bart relaxed and nuzzled his face into Jamie then closed his eyes. Jamie blushed at the action making the others snicker. Despite his discomfort with their mockery it was nice to have it back so soon after being so fearful.


	9. Aftermath

The birds chirped loudly as the sun enveloped the whole house. Bart groaned at the bright light and dug his face into the couch trying to go back to sleep. He failed to do so since the only way to block out the sunlight was to smother himself into the couch and suffocate himself. He groaned again reluctantly pushing himself up onto his elbows. His hair was a mess and stuck out at weird angles. He yawned and opened his eyes to find a light brown colored wall Infront of him. He stared at the wall for a moment wondering who's house he ended up in. "Morning" he heard someone say way to cheerfully for the way he was feeling. He turned his head to look down a hall that was connected to a kitchen. Megan smiled at him then turned to the stove, Jamie and Tye waved at him from their spot at the table. He frowned his brow in confusion, he turned his body so he was on his side to see his surroundings better. There was a blanket lazily wrapped around his legs. Bart blinked for a minute trying to remember what happened last night. He pushed himself up so he was sitting on the couch, He scratched his head still not fully awake to regester his situation. He stood up and wabbled to the kitchen leaving the blanket on the couch. He sat down at the table and ran his fingers threw his messy hair, moving his bangs out of his face for a moment. "It's so bright in here" he told them making Tye laugh. Bart whinced at the loud noise making Tye cover his mouth to stuffle the laughter. Megan set a cup of black coffee Infront of him "how do you take it" she whispered. Bart grabbed the cup and started drinking it slowly. The others stared at him suprised by his action. He lowered the cup and sighed "it's fine like this thank you" he gave a half smile to Megan then looked down at the black coffee. Megan smiled at him nodding then turned to the stove to finish making breakfast. 

"What happened last night" Bart asked suddenly. He looked at Jaime awaiting an answer. 

"You don't remember" he asked, Bart shook his head slightly. 

"No I only remember going to see Barbra.... And cherry vodka" Bart spoke about the drink as if it was his mortal enemy. 

"You called Jaime telling him that you think someone was chasing you" Tye told him. Bart stared at Tye as a hazzy memorie surffesed. Bart remembered falling down the stairs at Barbra's house then running in a panic. He looked down at his arm that had a giant bruise on it. "Ow" he said while looking at the bruise. Now that he noticed it his knee was stinging. He moved back to look at his knee, there was a bunch of small scratches on it like he had scrapped his knee on concrete. He crossed his legs and scooted closer to the table. He rested his head on his hand and took another sip of his coffee. His tired eyes shot open as if the coffee had given him a memory. He quickly lowers the mug and sat up "OH MY GOD JASON" he groaned at his own loud voice. "Ah ya he came looking for you but-" Jaime began to tell. "Great, that's just great" he scratched his head again. "It's ok Kaldur punched him hard" Megan smiled at him. Bart smirked at her "heh really" she nodded. She turned to the stove and turned it off. "Ah ya breakfast" Tye exclaimed with excitement. "Ya swirly pancakes just like you asked" she said placing said pancakes onto plates. "Bart you want any" she asked "nah I'll just throw them up mabey some other time" she chuckled worriedly. She turned to the boys and sat two plates down with pancakes on them. Jaime smiled at them and picked up a fork. Megan sat down with her cup of coffee. "Arnet you going to eat" Bart asked. "Oh no I already ate this smorning" she told him. "What but it's like- wait what time is it" Megan looked at her silver watch. "Nine thirty" she looked at him. "That early" he turned to his coffee to take another sip. "So is Cassie up yet" Tye asked with a mouth full of food. Megan gave him a disappointed glance "ya but she told me she was gona spend the morning vomiting then she was gona lay in pain" Tye shook his head. "That's not a good plan" Bart pipped up. "And what you think she should find a rebound guy" Tye said a little defensively making Jaime nudge him. "Ok you know what" Bart stood up, he chuckled the rest of the coffee in his cup. He placed the mug down on the table then turned to Megan "your the unit beside Hamada right" she nodded in confusion. He walked towards the door "thanks for letting me crash Jaime." Jaime blushed at being centered out. "What I say" The asked, "you threw his words back in his face, try to have some simpathy he has a hang over" Megan began. She took in a deep breath but a knock cought her attention. They all looked at the open door. "That sounded close" Tye said, Megan nodded. They heard a door open and close "did he just walk into my unit" she asked knowing the answer. 

"Cassie" he spoke into the house. He looked around at the dull White House that was mostly carpeted. There were stickers on the wall with profound writing. Above the tv he could see a group frame hanging, there was individual pictures of Jaime, Tye, Cassie, and Megan inside the frame. He took off his shoes and walked onto the carpet to get a better look. The pictures were clearly old. Megan had long hair in her photo when now she had a pixie cut and Cassie had short hair that was worn in a side pony tail. Tye and Jaime had the same long hair, while now Jaime had short hair. Bart cackled at the sight. "What the hell" he looked up to the stairs where Cassie leaned over the edge. "Yo" he smiled. She ran down the stairs "don't yo me what the hell" she yelled as she made her way to his side. "I know right Jaime with long hair, now who thought that was a good idea" he gestured to the photo. "What" she asked then looked at the photo, she smiled "oh ya, no what are you doing in here" she returned to her angry tone. "Well wallowing in a hang over is no fun so I thought I'd come by and ask if you wana go do something" he turned to her. "What makes you think I wana hang out with you, in case you haven't notice I am not exactly your biggest fan" she towered over him. "Is it the rebound guy comment, cause all I meant was-", "I don't care" she yelled. They both groaned at her voice. She sighed as she stared at the ground. "Seriously though" he spoke, "what" she whispered angerly. "Who thought that was a good idea" he stared at the photos. Cassie looked at the frame with Jamie's picture. "It was for cancer" she told him. She rubbed her head "aw" she glared at Bart. She jumped at the expression in his face, his gaze semmed distent and he had a wide smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile "do-do you like Jaime" she chuckled. Bart's smile fell and he turned to her with embaresed shock. "Pff what no well uh he's you know cool and junk but teh like" he started walking backwards toward the door. He kept spouting gerperish till he collided with the wall that blocked the kitchen from the living room. He jumped forward then looked behind himself. He gave a nervous smile. "Now who put that wall there don't they know I am walkin" he joked and Cassie cursed the laugh that except her. He smiled at her then turned to his shoes. "So anyway" he turned to the door "just wanted to make sure you we're OK cause like I said wallowing in a hang over is no fun, see ya around" he exited the unit. Cassie sighed "gees what a dork" she smiled to herself.  
He held the nob and ran a hand threw his hair. "Smooth Bartholomew" he sighed. "Good morning" he jumped at the sudden greating. He quickly turned around to kaldur who was sitting outside his house. "Sorry did I scare you" he asked. Bart settled in his stands. "Nah, I think I am just jumpy" he walked closer to the man. "Thanks for what you did last night" he smiled. Kaldur smiled at him "your welcome." The door to Megan's unit opened and Cassie stepped out. "Hey slut wana go to a meditation ceminar" she winked at Bart. He smiled and rolled his eyes "ya sure bitch" he joked. He quickly covered his mouth at the hurtful nickname. She chuckled and started heading down the path. He sprinted up to her and laughed.

******

Wally West layed on the floor of his bedroom. His alarm went off, forcing him to wake up. He moved his hand around lazly as he searched for the source. He groaned and proped himself up on his elbows in failure. He grabbed the cord and yanked the alarm clock to the floor. He glanced at it then jolted up when he noticed it was ten o two. "Crap I'm late" he dashed to his open drawers and grabbed a pair of cloths. He quickly undressed as he ran to the bathroom. He ran into the door as he tried to take his shirt off. He threw off his shirt and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He grabbed his tooth brush and tooth past. He quickly put on a pair of pants as he exited the bathroom. He grabbed a pair of socks and pulled on a shirt as he brushed his teeth. "If I'm late one more time dick will chew me out" he told himself then quickly spat I n the sink. "Huh" he smiled to himself as a thought crossed his mind. He quickly shook his head "stop" he told himself then ran to put on a shirt. He ran to the front door and grabbed his shoes. He ran to his car and dug into his pocket. He stopped when he noticed something "augh keys" he yelled and ran back inside. He ran into this car a little breathless "God I hope Bart is bringing coffee today." He rolled out of his drive way and quickly drove down the road.   
He pulled into the parking lot with reckless skill. As soon as he parked Conner started walking towards him. He rolled his eyes at the sight "oh great what does Mister angermanagment want now." He stepped out of the car and closed the door. The tall man stopped and glared at Wally. "What you gonna give me beef on my driving again" he asked with a little to much additued. Conner stepped closer and growled. A hand was placed on conners shoulder, forcing him back. He shoved the hand off then turned to the garadge. "Your late" the man said. Wally shrugged "my alarm didn't go off" he lied. "If were true you wouldn't be here" he chuckled. He placed a hand on wallys shoulder, erging him to walk. Wally chuckled "ya but then I'd miss you" he mentaly cursed himself. "Id miss you to 'wal-man'" he laughed. He removed his hand from wallys shoulder and walked in front of him. Wally tried his hardest but he couldn't help glancing at his bosses ass. He shook his head "see something you like" he heard someone say. He turned to the small college students that walked up to him. Garth smiled, making his freckles move into a blob. "What no, what makes you say that" Wally blushed as he walked into the garage. "Riiiight cause you were just looking at the ground" Garth teased. Wally huffed at his words, he walked a little faster to Conner. He noticed Tim grab Garth's arm in an alarming matter. "Hey ya chef" he shot a gun sign at Conner. The man pointed to the back where the sign in sheet was. Wally sighed at his stif friend, he dragged his feet to the sign in sheet. "Not your day so far" he told himself. He signed his name on the clipboard then turned back to the row of cars. He glanced at the desk in front of the little cube that was dicks office. Tim and Garth seemed to be telling the boss something important as they argued. "Whats going on over there" Wally asked Conner once he got to the right car. Conner looked up from the engine to the desk. He stood up and turned his head. He glared at the car as he tried to listen in. "Something about barbras party" he told. "Thats all you can hear" Wally asked making the taller glare at him. "Your lucky I got that much" he leaned forward to continue his job on the car. Wally watched him for a minute before glancing at the desk again. He walked away from Conner, towards the desk. Dick raised his gaze to him then shook his head. Wally stopped dead in his tracks. He hated when the boss did that, it meant they we're talking about him or Bart. He turned to an unfinished car and grabbed a tool from one of the many stands. He took the tool to the car and instintly lost himself in his work. It wasn't till he was finished fixing the car that dick decided to walk over to him. "That didn't take long" he said starting a casual conversation. "There wasn't much wrong with it" he cleaned his hands with a rag. He looked at Dick, waiting for an explanation for his head shake. Dick sighed and turned to lean agenst the car. "Don't over react but" he scratched his head and sighed. He looked at Wally and removed his sunglasses, showing the man his deep blue eyes and the seriousness of the situation. "Tim took Bart to Barbra's last night" Wally stiffened. "He got drunk and acroding to Tim, Jason chased him to his house" Wally clinched his teeth and stepped towards Dick, in response he stood up straight. "One of his neibours punched Jason, he's at the hospital getting treatment for his nose" Wally seemed to settle slightly at the news. "Tell you what, I know you wana check on him so how about you take your lunch break a little early and get back here by twelve thirty" Wally smiled at him. He leaned forward and hugged his boss "thanks man" he gave him a quick squize then pulled away. He walked passed him and blushed a little at his own action. He started jogging to his red car. He quickly grabbed for the door but it wouldn't open. "Oh right" he dug into his pocket but found his keys weren't in his pocket. He let go of the door to check the rest of his person. He glanced into the car and noticed the keys sitting in the egnishion. He groaned and placed his head on his car. He tapped the top with his fist before pushing himself up. "Fine I'll just walk then" he yelled at the car and started walking around it. 

******

Cassie and Bart sat in Jamie's house at the round table. He layed his head and arms on the table, just barley touching his glass of water. Cassie took a sip of her water in an attempt to hide her amusement. "Hey guys" Jaime said as he walked into the house. They both turned to him and groaned "dude inside voice we're still hung over" Cassie told in an almost whisper. "Oh sorry" he apologized in a much quieter voice. Bart rested his head back on the table as Jaime sat down. "Do you want some aspirin" Jaime asked him. Cassie snickered "nah he's not upset about the hang over, he's upset about the meditation class we took" he looked up at her with a dull glare. "It's not funny, that was horrible" he sat up. "What happened" he asked them. Cassie's smile grew as Bart just groaned. "We went to this meditation class, it's a walk in thing like five bucks per person, anyway the teacher told us to lay down and listen to this tap." She chuckled "the tape was supposed to relax your body as you listened to the recording." "I had a panic attack ok, I couldn't relax and then I got mad that I couldn't relax wich is stupid becuase not everyone relaxes the same, the teacher even said 'don't stress' but I totally stressed and ended up working myself up to the point were I had a panic attack. Which is so not funny, she asked me five times if I was ok becuase I kept breathing abnormally and figiting. So finally when she asked me the sixth time I yelled my answer and she told me to leave" he laid his head on the table and whimpered. Cassie snickered again "it was pretty funny, half the people could relax becuase he was figiting so much" Jaime gave him a reassuring smile even though he couldn't see it. He moved to rub Barts back "it's ok, staying still just isn't your thing that's ok." Bart turned his head to the other, he smiled at Jaime "really." Jaime blushed and removed his hand "uh ya" he told nervously. Bart sat up and gave Jaime a seductive look "if it was you, I'd stay still", "what" Jaime turned red. He laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder then winked "just kidding." Cassie rolled her eyes "wow that's terrible flirting" she took a sip of her water. 

"Megalisious","Wal-man" they heard from outside. Bart quickly stood "Wally" he told them dashed for the door. He dashed onto the walk way getting the attention of everyone outside. "Bart" Wally shouted and stepped to the side. Bart ran to him and wrapped his arms around the man. Wally held him tight. Megan giggled at the scene and looked over at Jaime and Cassie who were walking towards her. "Ah look at this cutey" Wally pulled back and cupped Barts face, forcing the younger to look at him. "Look at those chubby cheeks" Bart pulled Wallys handsaway from his face, reveling a slight blush on his cheeks. "Augh your so embarrassing" Bart laughed. He glanced over at Megan with an anoyed look but instently smiled when he saw Jaime. He stepped away from Wally and turned to the three of them. Cassie and Jaime stared at the two in shock. Megan nugged Jaime in the side to get his attention. "They look a like right" she giggled. "Ya like twins almost" Cassie answered the turned back to the boys. Wally draped an arm over Bart and pulled him close. Bart pulled the arm off him "this is Wally West Allen my brother, Wally this is Cassie and Jaime" he gestured to the two. Wally stepped forward and offered Jaime his hand. Jaime took the hand with no hassitation "hello" Wally smiled, he gave Jaime a seductive look "may what a strong grip, but not to strong" he winked. Jaime stiffened as the man released his hand. Bart slapped his shoulder and scowled at his brothers comment. "Wow" Cassie said, she started to laugh at the symilaritys. "Come on standing out here is no good" Megan told. She turned to her door and opened it. "Ah actually sweet cheeks I wanted to talk to Bart alone" Bart seemed confused by the sentence. "Oh" she said then closed her door. Wally grabbed Barts shoulder, forcing him to walk to his unit. "Oh ok" Bart said as he reached for his keys. They stopped Infront of the door and Bart unlocked it. Wally waved at the three who watched them enter the house. He closed the door after entering the dimly lit hall. He took off his shoes as Bart walked towards his living room. He turned around with a large smile on his face. "So what do you think, I re-carpeted the floor and cleaned" Bart told sounding very proud. "Ya it looks good, you just need a light in the hall and it's perfect" he forced a laugh. Barts shoulders sank as he watched his brother enter the living room. He sighed and sat down on the coffee table, Bart could see something was troubling him. He stepped closer to Wally. "What's wrong" he asked sheepishly. Wally looked at him "Dick told me what happened last night", "oh that" Bart sat on the ground out of habit. "Ya are you ok" Bart rolled his eyes. "I am fine mister protective" he deepened his voice in a mocking manner. "Bart this is serious, it's Jason. Now I know you haven't told the whole story to anyone but me but that doesn't make it any less real. What if something happened to you, look at you your covered in scraps and bruises." "That's an over exaggeration and besides I was fine I had Jaime." He told then blushed slightly at his own words. "The skidish Latino guy-", "sexy Latino guy" Bart inturupted and gave a gun shot signal. Wally gave him a dangerous look that made Bart stiffen. "What, wait do you like this guy" he asked defensively. Bart shrugged in respons becoming tense at the conversation. "seriously, what did you run out of drunk men to seduce now your targeting your neibours" Wally stood and pointed at the door. Bart jolted with anger at the accusation. He stood up as well "it's not like that, have you mabey thought for a second that I'm sick of the party life and I'm looking for a change" he gestured to his clean house. "Right thats why you went to Barbra's party cause your changing", "hey I was forced to go" he yelled. "By who, did someone point a gun to your head" Wally yelled back. "No but-" "but nothing you went becuase you wanted to so stop blaming others." "I'm not blaming anyone" he shouted back. "Yes you are you always blame other people, you blame Tim for the constant mess of your house, you blame cars for mom and dads death, you blame uncle Barry for what carring for us, oh and you blame Jason for your whoring around." "STOP" Bart shouted tears running down his face "just stop" he whimpered. Wally stared at his brother, guilt rising where his anger was. He reached a hand out to comfort Bart, his brother quickly slapped the hand away and stepped back. "You think I'd let you comfort me after that, GET OUT" Wally sanked in his stands. He walked over to the door slowly. He put on his shoes and opened the door "I'm sorry I didn't mean-" "GET OUT" Bart shouted again. Wally stepped out of the house and closed the door. He sighed and leaned agenst the door. "Hey is everything ok" Megan asked walking towards him. "Ya peachey" he didn't hide his beaten tone. He pushed himself of the door and walked away from the units. Megan went to reach for him but decided it was better to leave him alone. She looked at the door for unit one, she took in a deep breath. She went to knock on the door when an idea hit her "hello Megan cookies, I can help with cookies everyone loves cookies." She smiled to herself then turned to the other two. "Let's give them space for a bit" she told Jaime. He looked uncertain about the idea. "It's ok Megan's special cookies will take care of this I promise he'll be fine" Jaime forced a smile. "Ok if you say so". Megan ducked into her house as quickly as she could. Jaime turned around and bumped Into Cassie. "Sorry" he told her, "nah it's alright I am kinda in the way" she admited. "So wana watch a movie to pass the time" she smiled and headed for his unit.


	10. cookies, air, pain

Megan stood outside Barts door. She held a plate of cookies with one hand as she moved to knock. "Just a minute" she heard him say with a shaky breath. He opened the door and Megan sank in her stands. His nose and cheeks were red, highlighting his freckles. His eyes were slightly puffy from his tears it was clear he was crying. Megan noticed a black figure run passed Barts feet. The black cat dashed passed his legs and ran down the lot. "Anna no" he yelled, losing all commend in his voice and just excepting her action. Megan turned to him and offered a smile "cookie" she asked, presenting the plate to him. He blinked then reached out a hand to the plate "alright" he mumbled. He stepped into his house, allowing her to fallow if she wished. Megan walked into the house. He walked to the kitchen a lot slower then he usually walks. Megan clinched her plate of cookies in concern as she started walking into the kitchen. She set the plate down on the small table in the corner. Bart sat down two glasses on the table along with a cartin of milk. He sat down and sniffled. "A-are you alright" she finally asked. He looked up at her and sighed. "I guess it's a little obvious I've been crying, I hate how my face turns red so easily" he mumbled to him self. "Uh a little bit heh" she bit her lip trying to think of what to do. "Hey Megan" she jolted at the unusually small voice "what-ah what do you think of me" he looked at the plate of cookies. "Uh well I think you're very friendly and open person with a very energetic, bubbly personality" she smiled for a moment before frowning again "why." Bart took in a deep breath "it's nothing just something Wally said I was just courious of how others see me" he looked down at his hands that were clinched into fists on the table. "Is that what made you cry, was something Wally said" she asked. Bart looked up at her "he-I, I told him a-about Jaime and he, he" he started to shake as tears ran down his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head then stared at his hands again. "He told me- he said that, that I was a slut who had slept with all the drunk guys so now I am looking for sex with my neighbors" he spattered loudly. Magen was shocked, Wally always seemed so nice she never would have imagined he'd say such things to his brother. "I mean I-it's one thing for Cassie and jade to call me that b-but Wally I" he started sobbing. He placed a hand in his hair and clinched a hand full of it. Megan stood up and he took in a sharp breath trying to will the tears to stop. He shook his head as she walked over to him. "No it's ok it's nothing I am sorry it doesn't matter it-" he spook fast trying to cover up his tears. She bend down and hugged him, she rubbed his back then stood up straight. "I am sorry he said such awful things and I don't think there's anything I can do that will help except using my mom voice on him and lecturing him about decent human behavior" Bart choked out a laugh. She smiled at him then reached over to the plate and took a cookie. "Cookie" she offered. He smiled and took the cookie offered to him. She walked back to her seat and poured herself some milk. Bart chewed his cookie thinking about his situation. "I guess he's having a bad day" he mumbled. "What" she asked taking a bit of her own cookie. "He's probably having a bad day he's always a dick when he's having a bad day" he said bitterly. He poured himself some milk and took a drink. "That doesn't give him the right to be so mean" she said just as bitterly. Bart smiled at her "he's a meany, weany" Megan spat out a laugh and Bart chuckled. After another silence Bart sighed "but he's right I do blame everything on other people, the truth is quitting drinking is a lot harder then I thought it be." He looked at Megan who sat on the edge of her seat listening to him. "All my friends are heavy drinkers and their always throwing party's and I am expected to be there, and none of them are supportive well except Garth I actually don't think I would have made it this far with out him." Megan smiled at the mention of her brother. "But everyone always pressures me to drink like they expect me to be a 'whoo girl' or something, but I don't want that I just- I want get better but they always laugh at me and tell me to stop joking" he rambled. "Well just imagine their faces when they see you get your life on track while their still drinking their worries away" Bart smiled at her and stood up. "Your right. Ah I want see the looks on their faces when I've finally cleaned up my act, and mabey I'll inspire a few of them to do the same" he sat back down and grabbed another cookie. "Your the best Megan thanks for listening" she giggled at him "of course if you need anything don't hesitate to ask". Bart gave a chuckle and reached for another cookie. As they ate Megan could tell something was still bothering him.   
"Hey" she said suddinly. "Ah d-do you um" she cleared her throat "can you take kaldur out he's been locked in his house for months and I think it be really nice for him to meet new people." "Sure I'll take him to the black cannarie a lot of collage students go there." She seemed satisfied with his answer. She went to reach for a cookie but the plate was empty. "Ah sorry I'm a fast eater". "Its OK I probably shouldn't be eating the calories anyway" Bart rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "Your fine, supa fine" he gave a gun shot sign making her laugh.

****  
Wally was silent for the rest of the day. The argument he had with his brother kept replaying in his head. He sighed and scratched his head as he remembered Bart's crying face. "Man I'm the worst" he mumbled to himself. He turned away from the car and looked around the shop. Dick was watching him from the desk in front of the small office. Wally gave a fake smile and waved. He was feeling to guilty to feel embarrassed about his boss watching him. Dick smiled at him and waved. Wally blushed he turned and took a step towards the desk. He tripped over one of the many tool dressers spread through out the shop. He fell to the ground. Dick started cackling but Wally didn't even smile as he stood up. He took in a deep breath and turned back to the car he was working on. He couldn't hear Dicks laughter anymore but heard his foot steps coming towards him.   
"Hey" he said. Wally stood up from the front of the car. "I called him a slut and told him that, he couldn't get his life on track" Wally blurted. Dick placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm the worst" he mummbled. "Just appolagise and be supportive" Dick told him. He turned to the slightly shorter male. "Thanks hot stuff" he mentaly cursed himself. Dick chuckled making Wally blush. He quickly turned to a clock, seven thirty it read. "Wow that late already I'm gonna clock out" he told not looking at the chuckling man. The laughter stopped suddenly. Wally turned to his friend, curious about the abrupt halt of laughter. "You going to see your ex" he asked. "Uh Ya I think it will go better with a few drinks in me" he scratched his head again. Dick turned and walked away with out saying a word. "OK" Wally told himself then turned to the sign out sheet in the back of the shop. He punched out and walked to the exit. He reached into his pocket to get his keys as he aproched the car. He stopped suddenly, remembering he locked his keys in the car. He sighed and took a few steps to the car. There was a note in his window shelid whippers. He grabbed it and his keys fell out of the bent note. He bend down and grabbed them then read the note. 'Richard Wayne' was the only thing written on it. Wally smiled and opened his door. He slipped inside the car and turned it on. As soon as he started the battery his sterio started playing '1985' by bowl of soup. "OH MY GOD DICK YOUR THE GREATEST" he shouted then laughed. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road as he yelled the lyrics.   
It took him fifteen minutes to get to the black canarie. He walked onto the bar, the sterio was already playing music and a few collage kids were already dancing drunkinly. He walked to the end of the bar and sat down. "Yo Artemis can I get a beer". The waitress rolled her eyes and grabbed a class. She filled it to the brim with beer then set it down in front of him. "Here a little early aren't you" she said bitterly. "Ah don't be like that I know your happy to see me" she scuffed at him then turned into the bar. His smile fell. He brought the glass to his lips. The door opened and Artemis quickly changed moods "sup impulse who's your friend" she asked. Wally looked at the other end of the bar. "This is kaldur, Megan wanted me to take him out for a bit" Bart stood by a tall man with no hair and piercing grey eyes. "Well what can I get you kaldur" he jumped at his own name. He blushed and looked at the ground for a second "uh mabey just a gingeral" Artemis nodded and turned to the bar. Kaldur sat down at the very end away from all the people. Bart went to sit down but stopped. He looked over at Wally and instantly galred. He looked down at his beer. He didn't hear what Bart said to kaldur but he saw him walking over to his end. Bart sat down beside him. "You got some nerve" he said. "Ya well I thought you were quiting or are you gonna blame it on being social" he sighed instantly regretting his words. "Shit Bart I'm sorry I ugh" he rested his head in his hand. Bart took a deep breath. "Its fine your probably right" the two were silent for a moment. "I know you only hurt people when your conflicted so what's wrong" Bart asked suddenly. Wally whipped his face then looked at his brother. "Im not sure what's wrong, but lately I don't know I've just been thinking 'wow Dicks got a great ass' or 'damn conners ripped' i-im having very gay thoughts lately and I don't know why" he took a swing of his beer. "Like I'm into girls obviously, I think Megans cute and I wana kiss her and watch her light up like a Christmas tree but I also want Dick to do the same thing to me it's just augh". He took in a deep breath. "Hey how did you find out you were uh you know", "gay" Bart finished his sentence. He smiled at his big brother. "I was in high school and I went into the boys change room to deliver a gift to Tim, he was taking a shower and when I called his name he came out fully naked. I rembered I thought 'damn that's what other guys look like' then he made fun of me for it for awhile. That was until I started collecting gay porn magazines" Wally laughed. "Oh Ya I remember when uncle Berry found those and you got grounded." Bart turned red "Ya well I ended up telling Tim and he asked me if I was gay and that's when I found out that Ya I am" he finished quickly. He looked at his brother who had an amused smile on his face. "But you know those arent the only two sextualitys you could just be bi". Wally nodded and took a sip of his drink. "So um, I'm sorry about what I said" he blushed at his guilt. Bart forced a smile "oh uh it's OK" he lied. "No it's not I'm your brother I'm not suppost to call you a drunken slut I'm support to be supportive." He raised his voice. Wally sighed "look with this Jaime guy I'm just worried, you don't have the best track record and I just want to make sure he's not another Jason". Bart stopped smiling "he's not Jamie's kind and shy, he's helpful and understanding, and adorable at times and hot at others. He's passionet I can tell and level headed. He's quite and a good listener and, and" Bart was standing on the stool. He looked down and blushed as he sat back down. "He makes me feel happy, happier then I've been in a long time uh since angi actually" they were silent for a while. "Angi would punch you and tell you your being stupid but cute" Wally told him. They chuckled at the idea.

Kaldur watched the two laugh. He sighed and stood up to leave. He reached into his shorts for his wallet. "You leaving" Artemis asked. He Placed the money down "yes my companion has left me". She looked down the table at the Allen's. She scuffed then turned to kaldur "typical Allens ditching people" she jolted at her own bitter sentince. "I'm sorry" she forced a smile. "Are you alright" he asked her. She rubbed her neck and glanced at the ground "uh Ya". He sat back down on his stool "Thats not a very convincing answer". She sighed and looked up at him "Ya I know but it's enough for most people" she grabbed a glass and mixed a drink for a costumer. "Do you want talk about it" he asked. She passed the drink over and took the customers money. "Uh" she looked around. Barbra was working on the other end of the table. "Ya OK" she turned to him "I'm mad at Wally but no one seems to care. Uh we use to date and it was good until I cought him kissing Barbra." She pointed to the red head behind her. "She swore it was a drunken mistake but Wally said he wasn't drinking that night, so we had a fight and I moved out" She sighed. "It was four months ago but it still hurts" she grabbed a glass and started making a drink for someone. He nodded at her "yes break ups are hard, especially when you don't feel the same". "Right but everyone's always like 'oh it was so long ago stop holding a grudge' ". He looked down at his gingeral "I'm still mad at my ex and it's been a year and a half, doesn't mean your holding a grudge you just hurt". She Stared at him for amoment. She placed a hand on his turning her full attention to him "who hurt you". He stared at her hand then looked up at the blond. "Ah" he started nervously. She looked down at their hands and instently pulled back. "Sorry" she smiled. "Its alright" he smiled back now avoiding eye contact. "So who hurt you" she asked again. "Tulip she was my girlfriend in high school. We planed to work with child services to help kids find better homes, but in our second year in collage I cought her. She, she was- I cought her having sex with my best friend" he told. The two were silent as Artemis mixed more drinks. She passed him a glass of wine "it's on the house and don't worry there's barley any alcohol in it." He nodded at her. "Man relationships are hard and people are shitty" he smiled at her sentence. "Yes very inconcederet" she giggled at him. "Hey thanks for listening" she said to him as she made more drinks. "Anytime" he told her and took a sip of his wine. "So aside from the depressing, angry side you spent most of your life with that girl so something must have been right", "yes she was a very caring person, very sweet but she said I was boring and that she thought we needed change". "Ouch" she put away some money then turned to kaldur. "You know Wally said I was to much to handle guess we both picked wrong people" he nodded at her. "So if your not working with kids what are you doing". "I work at a tool shop kinda like home depo", "Atlantas tools" she asked. He nodded at her a little surprised she knew the store. "I love that place all my tools are from there oh this table here" she knocked on the table. "Canaris boyfriend built it, thats how they met" he smiled at the thought. "Sorry i get excided some times and then i just blurt random facts" she chuckled. "Thats alright" he told her.   
Artemis continued to talk to him about this and that untill it was passed midnight. Bart walked his brother out of the bar and sat him down on the cerb. He watched his brother as he opened the door again "hey kaldur i think we should leave" he called inside. The tall man stood up and payed for his drinks. "Aw leaving already" Artemis jokingly pouted. "Yes i wish i could continue this conversation but have to go home", "oh here." She grabbed a pen then his hand and wrote down some numbers on the skin. "There call me anytime you wana continue talking" she smiled. He smiled back and gave a thank you before walking out of the building. Bart tryed to lift his drunken brother up but he wouldnt stay standing. "So glad you got tomarow off but hey i dont" he told Wally. Kaldur walked over to them and placed one of Wallys arms over his shoulders. Bart did the same but it didnt help much due to his hight. They walked up the street, passed the parkimg lot. 

"So you were chatting with Artemis alot" Barr smiled. "Ah yes she is a very interesting indevidual" Bart snickered. Kaldur seemed anoyed by the snicker but he kept his mouth shut and his eyes forward. "Ya she's real interesting" he said sarcastically. "She is, she has a lot to say and is very passionate" he told. "Ya I know she dated Wally he told me all about her 'passion' much to my disgusted" he mummbled the last bit. "Not like that she's enthusiastic, and her social skills are quite Impressive" he smiled at the memorie of her smiling and talking about her boss. "Ya there's a reason for that cause she thrives on one night stands" Bart warned. Kaldur gave him a side glance that frightened Bart. He stopped talking and focused on carring Wally. "She just hurts and she's using a poor method of coping like someone elts I know" he felt guilty as Kaldur spoke. A moment of silence passed and Bart felt himself being lowered. He looked at Wally who was slowly falling onto him as he fell asleep. "AH" Bart said as he tryed to hold his brother up. Kaldur moved Infront of the tall boy and grabbed his other arm. He pulled him onto his back and grabbed his legs to support him better. "Thanks" Bart mummbled with a b,use on his face. Kaldur couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or felt guilty. He started walking and Bart fallowed after, the two became silent again. 

The rest of the walk home was quite. When they finally made it to the units Wally was snoring and drooling on kaldurs back. Bart ran to his door and quickly unlocked it then ran inside. Kaldur fallowed after him. He walked down the hall and I to the living room. He threw Wally onto the sofa then clapped his hand together to get rid of any dust or dirt. Bart stood in the living room feeling super awkward with Kaldur there. The tall man waved and headed for the door. "Oh ok ya by se ya or not I mean I will just-" the door was gentaly closed and Bart stopped stammering. "Man that guy has a way of making you feel nervous, or mabey that was guilt" he sighed. He turned around and walked out of the living room into the hall. But there was no door frame on the living room so the hall was technically the living room. He opened the door to his room and was treated with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. He closed the door behind him and walked to his bed. He flopped down on the unslept bed and groaned. The cat walked to him and pawed his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at the cat with a smile. "I went to a bar and only had one drink that's progress, and I think Artemis has a new fan" he moved to pet the cat. "You'd be so happy for her 'better then Wally' you'd laugh, you'd laugh at me" he told the cat. The cat purred and curled up beside him. Bart watched the cat in the dark as he slowly fell asleep.


	11. Misunderstanding

Bart woke up to the sound of his front door being slammed. He jolted and groaned. The sun peeked through his curtains, lighting up the room a bit. He stared at the leg of his bed and realized he was on the floor. He layed on his stomach and streached. He reluctantly got up and yawned. He looked at his clock that shined '9:20' in green. He opened his door and angi ran out of the room and down the hall. He walked through the house in a haze. He stepped into the kitchen and angi meowed at him. He walked to the counter and hooked his foot under the step he had. He moved it Infront of the fridge and stepped on it. He grabbed a can of cat food from the top then stepped down. The cat watched him as he opened the can and placed the contents into her bowl. He looked at the can then at the fridge "do I chance eating something this early, normally it makes me sick but mabey that was the alcohol." He placed the can in the trash and turned to exit the kitchen. He sniffed his shirt and made a disgusted face. He entered his room and took off his shirt then threw it in the new hamper he bought last week. He grabbed a white shirt and a red pair of shorts. After changing he dared to brush his hair. It took awhile and by the time he was done getting ready it was 9:45. He left his unit and was imidiatly greeted by a cheery voice. "Good morning Bart feeling any better today" he turned to Megan with a large smile on his face. "Yep talked to Wally and worked everything out" he told her. "That's great, uh" she blushed and dusted her pink floral print romper. The shorts flowed half way down her upper thigh giving the illusion of a skirt. "Are you getting coffee for everyone today" she asked, avoiding eye contact. "Ya then I was gonna go to work why, oh you wana see Conner don't you" she jolted and her blush became heavier. "Ah well I....yes" she smiled and giggled. Bart returned the smile and started walking. He heard the clacking of her thick healed high heels. "I'm starting to see why Wally has such a crush on you" he blurted looking at her shoes. "What" she seemed startled. He looked up at her "you have such cute outfits like a summer fashion catalog, plus your kind personality" he winked at her. She blushed and giggled. A moment of silence passed before she spoke "y-you should keep the flirting to Jaime" she giggled. He blushed and giggled with her "oh sweet Latino Romeo please sweep this short Juliet off his feet and take him to a far away land" he made a dramatic pose. Megan shook her head at the clear act to hide his embarrassment. They walked into the coffee shop "hey rocket" Bart called as they entered. "Hey impulse, the usual" she said then turned around to the coffee machines. "Rocket" Megan asked. "Ya she's the fastest coffee maker in town", "and yet I can't seem to get business buzzing" she set two coffees in a tray. "Instead I get collage kids who are super stressed and hung over locals" she smirked and set down another coffee. "Wow that's cool uh rocket" Megan complimented. "Names Raquel bit rockets fine" she started another tray of drinks. "Ed and richi working today" she asked. "Ed is but Virgil and richi swapped days again" Bart informed her. "You know Virgil" Megan asked. "Ya he works at the garage how do you know him", "his one of Tyes friends." "Wow that world just keeps getting smaller" Bart joked. "Here you are that's eight dollars" he handed her the money then took a tray. Megan took the other tray and fallowed Bart as he left. "This seems like less then when we met" Megan told. "Ya that's cause its Monday, nobody really works on Monday except for dick, Tim, Ed, virg I guess oh and of course Conner" he smirked at her. She blushed and smiled brightly. They walked a few blocks before getting to the garage. A scruffy looking man with poofy hair stood in the parking lot smoking. "Again" Bart said loudly as they walked up. "Leave me alone" Bart glared at the attitudal man. They walked passed him and into the garage. "Don't mind him he's a jerk" Bart told her. "Who was that" she asked looking at the man who continued to smoke. "Ed he's not very friendly so we keep him in the back away from the costumers" she turned to the man talking to them. She jolted at the sight he looked just like Tim but taller and wider. "Hello you must be Megan, Wallys told us lots about you" he offered his hand to her. "Oh uh hi" she smiled awkwardly. "Now this is a guy you can talk to, this is dick he runs the joint by the way he's tims older brother" Bart told her. "Oh ya I see the family resemblance" she took his hand and shook it gently. She quickly became nervous again as he stared at her. "Here dick" Bart handed him a coffee. He turned from Megan to Bart and took the cup "thanks we really need some coffee in here, well I'll let you be just don't infuriate Conner he's in a bad mood." He smiled at the two "i can hear you" Conner yelled from a few feet away. Megan looked at him and blushed. He looked from dick to Megan then turned his attention back to a car. "Go I'll get dick to help me with the coffee" Bart whispered. Dick took the tray from her hands gently. "This one" he tapped the cup that said 'bb' on it. She took the cup off the tray and turned to Conner. She swallowed hard then took a deep breath and started walking to him. She could feel her heart pounding intensely in her chest and her cheeks heat up. She stopped near the car "uh I ha-ve your coffee" she cursed herself for her small voice. He stood up straight and looked at the coffee like it just asked a stupid question. He took it and flipped the top. "Thanks" he said then sat it down on the small cabnit to his right. He picked up his tool and started fixing the car again. Megan nodded her head and smiled nervously at Conner. "Y-ya your welcome, for the coffee I mean uh not that there's anything elts I did to deserve a thanks so of course for the coffee is uh what I'm er your welcomed for." Megan silently groaned at her rambling as her smile fell. She lowered her head and ran her hands through her long hair. He glanced at her and she instantly sprong up smiled again. "Uh coffee right hehehe I'm more of a tea girl myself, caffeine makes me jittery plus it's so bitter." "Fascinating" Conner said sarcastically. Megan's smile fell and she stared at Conner at a loss of what to say. "Uh oh do you like bitter or sweet things" she asked getting an idea. "Doesn't matter to me" he replied. She stepped a bit closer to him but still keeping a save distince so he could work. "Well I make amazing cookies and I was wondering what everyone likes cause I can mabey make bitter cookies. Oh but I should probably not make peanut butter ones I think wallys allergic." Conner tensed a bit at the name of his coworker. "Now that I think about it I should make a sebrite batch for him since well if he's anything like his brother he'd eat the whole batch in a blink of an eye" she started giggling to herself. "I know he likes chocolate mabey I'll make double choclote oh but I don't want him to get a tummy ache" she spoke out loud forgetting what she was doing. Conner clinched the tool hard in his hand. "I think I'll go with chocolate chip everyone likes chocolate chip" she smiled at Conner as he stood up straight and turned to her. Her smile fell at the angry expression on his face. "Some people don't like chocolate and some people hate sweets" he shouted at her. She rubbed her left arm and looked at the ground. "I-im sorry I only wanted to-nevermind" she said in a small voice. She turned in the direction of the giant garage door. She started walking away. Conners expression softened he looked from Megan to the ground feeling guilty for getting angry. A second later he headed foot steps coming near him.   
"Wow that was intense" dick said looking at the door where Megan could be seen talking with ed and Bart. "Go away dick" Conner told turning back to the car. "You mean 'how do I Fix this dick' then I say, take her out on a date" Conner quickly looked at the man shocked by the suggestion. "As an apology for over reacting of course, you'll take her to a restaurant might I suggest one duce they have the best desserts. Then talk to her and by the end of the night you could be friends as long as you don't let that temper of yours ruin the night." Conner glared at him as he smiled. Dick motioned his head to the girl outside. Conner looked at her. She offered a kind smile to Ed who was scowling at her. He looked like he was telling at her bit instead of her backing down like she did with Conner she seemed to be keeping polite conversation. He sighed at the sight he knew Dick was right. He set the tool down and took on a deep breath. He started walking towards them.   
"Eh those packers don't know what's going on their lucky their still in the game. Thats what it is dumb luck" Ed told. He folded his arms in anger. "Well I wouldn't know I don't fallow football but i do fallow wrestling, me and Cassie like to watch it" Megan said. "Cool I'm into no sports except competitive track and feild" Bart giggled. Ed smiled at the two. He opened his mouth to say something when Conner cought his eye. He turned to the man and scowled. "Here comes trouble" he said. The other two turned to Conner. Megan blushed as he finished walking over to them. "Can it" he told Ed. He turned to Megan and his expression softened. "Can, can I talk to you" he asked. Megan stared at him, Bart nuddged her to bring her back to reality. "Huh" she asked turning to Bart. "Oh wow wouldcha look at the time it's work o'clock yep gotta get to work, Roy's such a hard ass see Ya" he said as he backed away. He turned and started to heading down the parkinglot. Ed turned into the the building and walked away. Conner scratched his head trying to come up with a delicate way to ask her out.   
"Do you have plans tonight" he asked. "What me no" she stuttered. "Then I'll pick you up at eight, we're going to one duce" he told her cursing himself for being so pushy. "Oh uh fun s-see you then" she stuttered then smiled. Her watch started to beep and she quickly looked at it. "I gotta go my shift starts soon" she smiled and waved at him. "Bye Conner I'll see you later tonight for our date" she nervously giggled and walked away. She ran a hand through her hair and scratched her head as she let out a breath.

It was a quite afternoon since the majority of people were at work. Cassie sighed as she sat at Jamie's table. Logan sat across from her, laying on the table in boredom. "So bored" Cassie mummbled. "Well you know you two could help" Jamie said poking his head out of the bathroom. They both groaned. Jamie rolled his eyes at the two "Tiene que hacer todo lo posible por aqui." He went back into the bathroom to finish cleaning it. "Why do people need to work I'm so bored" Cassie complained. "I'm so bored I'm not even texting anyone" Logan looked up at her. "Well you could get part time jobs" Jamie told them. "Doing what I already sent a resume to the aquarium on the other side of town but they haven't called me back" Logan groaned. "Same I sent a resume to the gym a while ago because I knew I'd be bored once exams were over" Cassie also complained. "What about you Jamie any jobs" she asked. "No my job is to clean and sleep" he smiled in satisfaction. "Ya and Bart" Cassie whispered to Logan who smirked at her joke. "So your not mad at him anymore" he asked a little louder. "Nah I mean he still bugs me but it's hard to stay mad at him he's just so funny" she smiled at a memory. "Besides he was trying to get me on my feet again." Logan sat up "after Tye honestly that guys a chump" Cassie laughed. "Ah he's not bad we just didn't agree I don't know I think I no we're better as friends." She sighed. "Ah speaking of relationships I think kaldur has a new crush" Jamie poked his head out of the bathroom again. "Really who" they asked. "Some girl he met at the bar last night. Bart took him out and when he came home he wrote something down then walked into his room and started mumbling stuff." Logan moved his hand up so he could rest his head on it. "Wait Bart took him to a bar" Jamie asked coming into the room and sitting down. "Bart went to a bar oh boy" Cassie nearly groaned. Jamie seemed concerned as he looked at Cassie then back at Logan. "Ya but I don't think anything happened unless they came back at different times" he told. "Old habits die hard" Cassie said. "Whats that support to mean" Jamie turned to her sounding very defensive. The two seemed surprised by the raise in his voice. "Nothing just that he has a habit of getting drunk and starting trouble. Like Saturday night", "that wasnt his fault" Jamie told her. "Changing the subject you guys wanna hear my latest plan to get Megan to fall for me" they both looked at Logan with worried expressions on their face. "She likes to bake right so I'm gonna buy her cookies cause a girl that sweet shouldn't have to work" he smiled at them. They glanced at eachother then smiled at Logan. "Great plan" they told him. He stood up "Ya I know it's great" he started walking away "later chumps." He grabbed his shoes then walked out of Jamie's unit. Cassie sighed and layer on the table. "Ugh I wish we could just tell him 'hey Megan's not into you cause she's got a wicked crush on a totaly hot guy with anger issues' but I don't wanna see his heart get broken." Jaime also sighed "se poor delirante Logan." Cassie looked at him. "Hey sorry about Bart I'm just really skeptical of the guy" Jamie smiled at her. "I know esa at least your trying so thank you" she sat up straight and smiled at him. "Da Nana" she shot a gun sign at him. "Its de nada" he corrected. "Oh de nada", "se ahora su obtenerlo" her smile fell at his words. "Slow down I'm still learning" the two laughed. Jamie's phone started to buzz. He picked it up to read his text. "Is it Tye cause we got plans tonight but he won't text me back" Cassie asked holding out her own phone. "Ah no" Jamie couldn't suppress the smile on his face. "Its from Bart isn't it" she asked. He looked at her and presented his phone so she could read the text. "Look he texted me telling me about his day" she read the text. "business is slow today which means it's boring" she read out loud. His phone buzzed again with another message. "I need a distraction like the hot Latino guy pfft who lives down the lane" she couldn't help but laugh. Jamie turned a bright red and quickly turned his phone away from her. He hid his phone as he texted back. "Whatcha writing hot Latino guy" she teased. "Just a hello" he told. "Uh huh let me see" she moved forward and grabbed his shoulder to hold him in place. She reached for his phone. "No theyre my texts" he yelled in protest. "Oh come on just a peek","no".

******  
It was six o'clock when Megan finally got off work. As soon as her beeper went off she dashed for the back room and removed her vest. She set it down on her locker as she removed her work pants as fast as she could. She fell to the floor but continued to take them off anyway. She jumped up onto her feet and stuffed the pants as neatly as she could in her locker. She didn't even fix her romper. She dashed out of the building and into the street. It was hard in heels but she had to get home as fast as possible. She wondered what was faster the bus or her running. She ran to the bus stop. It was better to take the bus so she wasn't late getting home and had no time to shower. The bus came as usual but to her it felt late. She got on and payed the tol quickly. She reached into her pocket to find them empty. In her rush she left everything in her locker. Now she was in full freak out mood, it was six fifteen and she had an hour and forty five minutes to get ready, not calculateing how long she'd be on the bus. Plus phone and wallet were still in her locker at work. She clenched the metal bar she held onto, trying hard not to freak out externally.   
"I'd know those legs anywhere" came a voice. Megan looked at the back of the bus. A girl with percing blue eyes was leaning out of her seat. She waved to Megan and smiled. "Zatana" she said smiling. She started walking to the back, being causious of the moving bus and passengers. She stopped at the plastic backing in front of the first set of seats in the back. "Hi gorgeous" Zatanas smile grew. "Hello yourself" Megan giggled. "Megan this is Artemis" she gestured to the girl beside her. Megan looked at the blond and offered her hand to her. "It's nice to meet you" artemis glanced at Zatana before taking the offered hand and giving it a shake. "Artemis this is Megan she bought my fruit loop candle" Zatana said proudly. Artmis seemed shocked "what really" she looked at Megan. "Yep" she also looked proud before looking worried again "oh but I haven't lit it yet sorry." Zatana chuckled "that's OK hey if you like it I'll make more for you, found my dads candle recipe." Megan was over joyed by the news. She gasped and brought her hands closer to her center. "Oh I'm excited my house is gonna smell so nice." Artemis smiled at them "Ya you could say it be fruity" she groaned at her own joke. Megan seemed lost and Zatana just started at her. "You've been spending to much time with Bart again" she laughed. Megans eyes widened in shock as she looked from Zatana to Artemis. "Uh more like Bart withdrawal I haven't seen that boy all week. Saw him at barbras party briefly then he came to the bar last night but he spent three hours talking to Wally then they left." She told bitterly. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen much of him either but I thought that was because he was already putting the moves on someone." Zatana brought a hand near her chin in thought. "No according to Tim the only guy he goes home with is him and we all know Tim isn't gay not even when he's drunk so" Artemis gossiped. "Thats good" Megan spook up. They looked at her in surprise. She looked at the two then then tapped her head "hello Megan of course he didnt tell you what's going on." Artemis frowed her brows "what didn't he tell" she asked. "Oh nothing just that hes trying to quite drinking and fell in love with Jaime, it's like a beautiful love story actually he falls for Jamie then decides he wants to clean up his act for him oh so romantic." She held her hands by her head as she hummed. "What I don't buy that for a second Bart not one to clean up his act he loves the endless sex and the fuzzy feeling to much" Artemis told. "You know he could just be going the extra mile to get this Jamie guy in bed" Zatana offered. Artemis clicked her tounge "that's it he's just taking to get in your friends pants." Megan glared at her. She wanted to tell her off to yell at her and tell her she didn't know Bart at all but she was raised better then that. She held her tounge and stayed silent. "That true love crap doesn't exist it's just made up in fairy tales, besides your an idiot if you let one person change your whole life like that" she glared lit the window. Megan clinched the metal rod it was getting harder for her to keep her mouth shut. "I have to agree well not with the changing your life part cause some people do have a large impact on other. Bit the true love part seems far fetched I do think Bart's just playing you all so he can get into the guys pants" Zatana told calmly. Megan snapped "true love does exist, no wonder Bart didn't want to tell you anything he'd knew you'd be unsupportive." Artemis glared at her "or he didn't want to tell us cause we'd know what's up and he didn't want his plan spoiled or have his 'treasure' taken from him" she yelled. "He would never, he's not- auh Bart is a good man who happened to make some bad choices and is now trying to make amends" she yelled back. "Right"Artemis rolled her eyes "right after meeting Jamie and tell me how did he meet Jamie" she asked skepticly. "For your information Jaime happens to be his neighbor" Artemis clicked her tounge again. "Uhuh and how did they officaly meet" she asked. Megan's anger fell and her grip on the rod lossened. "Uh well his cat stole a pair of Jaime's clothing and he went chasing after the cat.... in a towel" her voice was small now. "See theres your proof he saw what Jamie had to offer and he wants it" she stood up "in. Side. Him." She turned to Zatana. "Move this is my stop" Zatana got up. Megan looked outside to see the gym and a few clothing stores. "Later fairy tale" Artemis said venomously. She walked off the bus. "Well I hope I don't see you later you, you blond" Megan signed at her own bad insult. She was glad the doors were closed and Artemis couldn't hear her. Zatana placed a hand on hers getting her attention. "Sorry Artemis has a hard time keeping her mouth shut" she moved over so Megan would sit beside her. Megan walked up the step and sat down in the empty seat. She sighed placing her hands in her lap "he is trying it's not just for show I know it. He cleaned and re-carpeted his house, hes helped us all in little ways there's no way he's faking" Megan told. "I'm sorry Megan but I can't believe that I've seen him lie to many times to get into peoples pants some of them were really extravicant. But I will say this why would he go after his neighbor knowing he'd have to see him again" Zatana smiled. "Because he's moving" Megan nearly whispered. "But why would he refernish if he was moving no ones that stupid. The point is there's evidence that supports both accusations and only Bart knows which ones true. Well that and Wally would probably know but I would go around asking him he's super protective of his brother." Megan nodded at her. She whipped the tears stinging her eyes. The bus stopped in front of the library. Megan stood up "it was nice seeing you again" she waved. "Same mabey we can hang out with out Artemis next time" Zatana offered. "Sure" she said before getting off. She stepped onto the street then turned to the bus. She waved at Zatana who waved back. The bus drove off and she started walking home. She exhaled and scratched her head. She was still mad at what Artemis said. Bart was her brothers friend and she didn't want to believe that he would do something so vile. She sighed and put her hands in her pockets. They were empty and that made her remember where her phone was. "Auh hello Megan" she tapped her head "you don't have time to contemplate you have a date tonight, I have a date." She spoke out loud. She started running down the street. She quickly turned the corner to the small houses. She could see the big gap in between the houses that was the parking lot of the units. She ran to the lot and up to the path.   
Kaldur sat outside his house staring at his cell phone and a peice of paper in his hands. The clacking of megans heels alerted him. He turned to her with a concern on his face.  
"Ah Megan a word please" he asked standing up from his seat. Megan slowed her run and grabbed her door knob. "Not now Kaldur I have a make up emergency, does this outfit make me look flimsy oh who am I kidding I need to change everything" she rambled. "Sorry later alright" she told him then ran inside the house. Kaldur sat back down and continued to stare at the peice of paper and phone. 

Translation  
Jamie: gotta do everything around here.  
Jamie: Ya, delusional,   
Jamie: your welcome, now youre getting it.


	12. a night of gossip

Megan ran into her house and quickly threw off her shoes.   
"Hey glad your home have you heard from-" Cassie started. Megan ran into the living room "no time date, Conner, need help now" she said frantically then ran up stairs. Cassie stared at the stairs for a second processing what she was told. "Wait what" she hopped off the couch and shoved her phone in her pocket. She ran up the stairs and ran into the room closest to the stairs. Megan was inside with her hair tied up. She had just removed her romper and was now in her white bra and blue panties. "Cassie underwear it's gotta be sexy but comfterbal oh but not to sexy" she ran to her closet. "Wait did I hear right you have a date with Conner Kent" she smiled in disbelief. She walked into the room over to the drawer across the room. "Yes and I have to look good oh my make up" she threw a bunch of cloths on the bed then ran to the bathroom. "Outfit first you don't want you colors to clash" Cassie called looking through the drawers. "I know but I have to take off my makeup" she called. Megan grabbed a cloth special for removing makeup. She applied it to her face. Under her cover up was cheeks and nose covered in freckles. "How did you get a date with him" Cassie called grabbing a green bra "uh does it have to match." Megan wiped Her mouth of her pink lipstick. "Yes it does you know I love matching." She threw the cloth in the trash and grabbed another one for her eyes. "Anyway he just came over and asked if I was doing anything later and then said he'd pick me up at eight" she threw the cloth in the trash then hurried into the hall and dashed into her room. Cassie had placed a green underwear set on the bed. "Oh perfect I love that bra" she smiled. She unhooked her bra and walked to the bed. "Eight huh that leaves you with plenty of time" Cassie closed the drawer then walked around the bed to the closet. "No it doesn't you know me I take forever to get ready" she complained. "Ya, Ya" Cassie smiled going through the cloths on the bed. "So I was gonna ask you when you walked in but have you heard from Tye at all today" she asked. Megan looked at her and tapped her head "Hello Megan I left my phone and wallet in my locker at work." She groaned. Cassie walked over to her. She turned Megan around and hooked her bra "it's cool I'll get Jaime to grab it just let me text him." She pulled out her phone from her jogging pants. "Thanks your a life saver" Megan told. She walked passed Cassie to the cloths. She looked them over, they were all brightly colored and casual or to short. Megan looked worried. "I don't own any black and I know he likes black, he always wears that black shirt even on hot days" she blushed. With out her make up her blush was more visible and bright it even spread to her forehead. "No worries you can barrow one of mine though they might be a little short" Cassie looked her friend up and down. Megan was very tall for a woman she was as tall as Jaime who was a good 5'10. "Thanks I'll be right back" she ran out of the room and across the hall. "Don't touch my yellow dress" she called. Her phone went off and she glanced down at it. "Augh really. Jaime says Bart works in the area so he's gonna pick up your stuff" Cassie yelled. "Oh how sweet" she replied. She walked out of the room with a giant pile of black dresses. She placed them at the end of the bed. Her spirits seemed to have lowered. "You alright Megan, are you gonna throw up" Cassie asked getting ready to run. Megan grabbed a dress she shook her head then turned to the mirror in the corner. The dress was form fitting and didn't flow. "No it's just" she sighed turning back to the bed and placing the dress down to pick up another. "I ran into Zatana today and she was with her friend Artemis" Megan started. "K" Cassie grabbed Megan's cloths carefully and turned to her closet to put them back. "Well it was a nice surprise until they started talking about Bart" Cassie groaned loudly and flopped on the bed. Megan turned back and grabbed another dress. "I know, they wondered where he'd been so I told them about him cleaning up his act and they laughed" she moved the dress but it was to short. She went back to the pile and moved them one by one. "What" Cassie sat up. "Ya then Artemis said Bart was only pretending to clean up his act to have sex with Jaime" she said with a sad tone. "OK that slut might be well a slut but I don't think anyone would go that far just to have sex with his neighbor" she crossed her arms. Megan flipped through the dresses frantically "oh none of these are good" she stood up straight. Cassie rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bed. She walked to her dresses and started going through them. She pulled out a dress that was long with one strap. She gave it to Megan "here Katy Perry" she joked. Megan took the dress then proceeded to put on the dress. "You know the more I think about it the more it makes sense" Cassie said watching her put on the dress. Megan pulled it down, the top was a little snug but the bottom was loss. It was suppose to go down to her down to her ankles but flowed over half her calf instead. "What makes sense" Megan asked her sisterly tone showing. "Uh nothing just the uh date Ya it didn't make sense for him to just ask you out of the blue but taking a look at you in that dress your so pretty haha" she tried to cover up. Megan smiled "really your the second person to say that to me" she blushed again. "Really who was the first" Cassie asked trying to move the conversation along. Megan straightened the dress and looked in the mirror. "Bart he told me I looked like a summer fashion catalog" she turned a bit. "You were right this dress does look good OK I'm gonna go find the right make up then curl my hair oh can you find me my black strap heels" she asked. "Ya sure" she moved out of the way so Megan could exit the room. Megan skipped into the hall then into the bathroom. Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to the closet and looked through the shoes. She grabbed the black strap heels.   
"I'm gonna paint my toes green" Megan told. "That's great you look good in green" she walked out of the room to the bathroom. "Is that a hint that I should wear green or maybe yellow, you know that-" "Megan you look fine maybe don't wear any cover up though your freckles are cute" Cassie interrupted. Megan held her cover up "my freckles are gross there's so many of them and they're so dark" she complained. She applied the cover up to her cheek. "Alright well here" she placed the shoes on the floor. "Should I do red it seems to predictable" Megan asked. "Cassie thought a moment "maybe dark red on the outside That fades into pink" she smiled. Megan's smile grew "that's perfect thank you" she continued to apply cover up. "Sure hey I'm going over to Jaime's see if hes heard from Tye", "alright hey don't tell Jaime what I told you OK" she said warningly. "I won't" Cassie said in an unusually high voice. She turned to the stairs and went down them. She walked to the shoe rack and put on Megan's pink shoes. She left the house and jumped at the sight of kaldur. She closed the door and exhaled loudly.   
"Sorry if I scared you" he said then turned back to his phone. "Its OK. What are you doing" she asked curiously. He looked at her "I am contemplating on calling this number" he held up the number and phone. "A girls number" she smiled. He blushed "uh yes" he turned away from her stare. "Dude thats great" she punched his shoulder. "You should definitely call her do it now right now" she urged him. He quickly unlocked his phone and dialed the number. Cassie watched him bring the phone to his ear. He looked at her as it rang. Cassie could here a click and a muffled hello. "Ah yes this is kaldur calling you uh-" he was cut off by the laughter on the other end. Cassie couldn't hear what the voice said but kaldur started blushing and he smiled looking down at the ground. "Th-thank you" he said. He waited for the voice to stop talking before speaking again. "I was wondering if it wasn't to much trouble. Would you like to a company me to the movies tonight" the voice spoke again. "Oh" he said in response. The voice started again and he smiled. He looked up at Cassie "I would love to it was very fun last night.... alright thank you Artemis I'll see you soon." The voice sang a good bye and he clicked the 'end call' button. Cassie's smile was gone as kaldur stood up. "Artemis" she asked. His smile grew "yes she is a very funny woman, thank you for pushing me" he told her then turned to enter his unit. Cassie licked her teeth "right yay me" she said then turn on her heel. "Poor sweet kaldur" she mumbled. She opened the door to Jamie's unit. "I don't know why you bother closing the door" she said loudly. "Because I want to keep the insects out" he told. He opened the door to his room and stepped out. "Wow Jaime so sinful" she joked. He looked confused then looked down at himself. He rolled his eyes. "ya basta you seen me shirtless plenty of times." He sat down at the table. She took off her shoes "Ya best ta" she copyed. "Ya basta" he corrected. She sat down at the table pronouncing it right. He nodded at her "so what's up" he asked. She perked up and sat on her knees. "Oh you won't believe this Conner asked Megan out." "What", "Ya so get this he just out of the blue asked her and was like 'I'll pick you up at eight' " she mimicked a deep voice. "She's upstairs right now curling her hair so it waves to the side like she likes and damn does she look hot I'm a little jealous" she laughed. Jaime laughed with her "that's great I'm happy for her." "Ya I just hope it goes well and she doesn't 'Megan' it up" Cassie moved her hands In quotations. Jamie looked unimpressed "that wasn't funny in highschool and it's not funny now" he told her. "Ya I know I'm glad she's not here that would of sucked" she exclaimed. "Ya, hey do you know what's wrong with kaldur I asked him earlier but he told me I wouldn't understand and that he didn't mean to disrespect me" Cassie bit her lip. "Ya he was contemplating on calling a girl" she picked at her thumbs guiltily. "Thats great did she answer", "Ya" she wasn't looking at him. His smile fell "what's wrong" she sighed and lowered her shoulders in defeat. "OK I'm not suppose to tell you but you beat it out of me. The girl kaldur called was Artemis who is friends with Bart and a girl named Zatana that Megan knows." She spattered. Jaime frowed his brows in confusion. "On the bus Megan ran into Zatana who was with Artemis, they we're talking about how they hadn't seen much of Bart the passed week" Jaime smiled. "Don't get excited, so Megan told them he was cleaning up his act and they laughed at her. Artemis said everything Bart's done since he met you was just a ploy to get into your pants. Megan was super upset about it and looked like she was gonna cry so I like totally hate Artemis for being so rude but the more I thought about the more it made sense." "WHAT" Jaime interrupted "he-that's-augh, for crying out loud Cassie he was attacked, he cried what kind of ploy involves getting your life threatened." She squinted her eyes and shrunk in her seat "well." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair "get out please" he told her in a low voice. She sighed and stood "Ya OK" she walked to the shoe rack. Bart's sandles still sat on the bottom shelf. She scratched her eye brow as she put on Megan's shoes and left. She closed the door and was met by a wall of red. She looked up at Tye he looked surprised to see her. "Cassie h-hey" he glanced to the right. "Hey Tye I'm glad your here I could use a drink with a pale" she smiled and punched his chest lightly. "Uh Ya listen" he wouldn't look her in the eye as he spoke. "I kinda already have plans" her smile fell. "What but you said we'd hang out later well it's later" she told angerly. He moved to the side so he could walk passed her. "Ya well something came up" he told.   
"Matte matte" came familiar voice. The two looked down the path to see Sam running up to them. Cassie scrapped her lip with her teeth. "May use bathroom" she asked Tye. "Uh Ya sure" she smiled at him then walked passed the two and opened the door. "Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa anata no senmenjo o shiyō suru tame ni koko ni imasu yo" she spook to Jaime then closed the door.   
"Something Came up huh" Cassie mocked. "Cassie look-" he tried to say. "No it's fine it's not like we're dating anymore what do I care" she walked to her unit and opened the door not giving Tye a chance to talk. She slammed the door. "What time" Megan yelled. Cassie took out her phone "seven sixteen" she yelled dully. "Oh he's almost here" Megan whined. "No he's not your delusional" she walked into the living room and layed down on the couch.   
The next thing she knew Megan was shaking her shoulder "Cassie wake up hey." She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She pushed her self up on her elbows. "Hey did Bart come back with my stuff" Megan asked. "Ugh fuck Bart" she mumbled. "Cassie, look I know your going through a hard time but shoving your miss guided rage at Bart isn't going to help anybody" she started lecturing. "Who said it was miss guided the guys a slut who's trying to pone sex out of Jaime" she laid back down. "Cassie ugh I can't deal with you right now we'all talk tomorrow." Megan sighed then left the room. She opened the door and looked back at Cassie "maybe you should go out tonight see a movie or something I don't like the idea of you mopping around it doesn't suit you." She opens the door and stepped outside. She looked down at her silver watch the hands pointed to eight o'clock on the dot. She looked down the path. There was no sign of Conner or Bart. She smoothed out her dress and realized she didn't have a purse. She tapped her head but before she could speak kaldurs door opened. She looked at the door and saw Logan stepping out of the unit. He closed the door and stepped towards her with a knowing smile. "Hey Logan" she gave a little wave. "Hey angle fish don't you look hot" he flipped his head so his green Mohawk would drape over his left side. "Oh thank you" she smoothed out the dress again. "Ya I'm glad" he smirked. She looked confused by his words but brushed them off. "Is there something I can help you with" she asked politely. "No but I can help you" he chuckled. Megan didn't notice the noise of a car door being closed and foot steps fallowing. "Oh", "Ya see a lovely lady like you shouldn't have to work ever so here" he presented the bag of cookies he was holding behind his back. She hesitantly took them "oh how sweet of you" she forced a smile. "I know how much you like to bake so now you don't have to" he said proudly. She nodded and looked down at the box. "Yes very nice" she looked at the tall figure that had stopped beside them. She smiled cheerfully at him "Conner" her tone was lighter. Logan looked at him and glared at the sight. "who's this chum" Logan pointed. Conner glared back and looked ready to growl. "This is Conner he's taking me out tonight" Logan looked surprised and hurt "what" he nearly whispered. "Oh but we can hang out tomorrow if you want" she reached forward and ruffled his hair. She turned to Conner who was giving Logan an unusual look. Logan huffed and crossed his arms.   
"Hey your not leaving right now" a voice came from behind Conner. He stepped sideways to reveal Bart. He looked up at the two giants and smiled. "I mean you can't leave with out your purse" Bart handed her a small black purse with a chain strap. "I" Megan tried to say as she looked at the very expensive purse. "Its got your wallet and phone and back up makeup case you want freshion up" she blinked at him. "Hey are those cookies" he asked pointing to the box. "What" she whispered then looked down at her arms. "Oh yes uh can you run these into my house" she held the box out to him. "Sure but don't get mad if they're all gone before they reach your pantry" he took the box. She smiled at him "that's fine." He stepped in between the two with a cookie in his hand "have fun" he winked at her. She blushed and giggled. She put the chain on her clothed shoulder. "R-ready" she asked feeling more nervous now then she didn't this smorning. He nodded at her and the two walked down the path. Bart opened the door and stepped inside the unit. Logan fallowed him and slammed the door. He didn't remove his shoes as he walked onto the carpet and sat down at the end of the couch. Cassie looked up at him then laid her head back down. Bart closed the box then placed it in a cupboard with food inside. He looked over at the two mopping on the couch.   
"Hey what are you two up to" he asked cheerfully. Cassie pushed her self up on her elbows. "OMG go away" she yelled "no one wants you here" Logan finished. Bart held his hand up defensively. "Alright I'll see what Jaime's up to tonight" he walked out of the kitchen. "Ya go work on your sex treasure" Cassie yelled and laid back down. Bart turned to the living room wanting to ask what was going on but he thought better not. He turned to the door and left.   
"What was that about" Logan asked. Cassie sat up and moved her hair out of her face.

*****  
Bart jumped at the sight of kaldur. He gave the shorter a worried expression. "Is there something on my face" he asked. Bart giggled "no just wasn't expecting you, so what's up why the clean look" he looked kaldur up and down. He was wearing light brown shorts and a red tang top with a white button up. "I am looking to impress tonight" he fixed the position of the button up. Bart's smile grew "nice who's the lucky gal or pal heehee" he laughed at his ryme. Kaldur clear his throat "it is Artimes the bartender at the black canary" he smiled. Bart's smile fell and he looked kaldur straight in the eye. This made him uneasy he wasn't use to people staring at him and he wasn't use to a serious Bart. "Be carful she likes to think the worst of people" he told him. Kaldur swallowed hard. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak but Bart was gone from his view. He heard a knock coming from behind him. Bart knocked on Jaime's door. He figured the conversation was over so he turned and went to walk down the path. He jumped at the two who had emerged from Megan's unit. "Hey bro we're going to the movies wana come" Logan asked. Kaldur shook his head "no I have somewhere I wish to go." Logan stepped closer to him "that's cool so uh can you drive us to the movies" he asked. Kaldur looked unimpressed by his lack of subtility. "Fine but I cannot pick you up" he told them. "Thats fine we can walk home" Cassie told. He sighed and started walking down the path. The two fallowed him as he walked to the parking lot and over to his silver car.

*****  
Kaldur pulled into the parking lot of the black canary after dropping the other two off at the theater. He stepped out of his car and re-posistioned his jacket. He walked up to the building, they weren't playing loud music like they did the last time he was there. He opened the door and stepped inside. "The place was mostly empty with a few people at the booths by the walls. Two people at the bar he didn't recognize. One was a girl who was wearing a magicines outfit and the other was wearing a black flowy body suit with no sleeves.   
"Kaldur" Artimes called. She covered her mouth and glanced at Barbra who was talking to the two girls. She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to kaldur who was standing at the bar. "Hello" he sat down. She smiled at him "hey you payed for both those drinks last night. Now didn't I say they were on the house" she rested her elbows on the table. "Y-yes but I felt guilt about taking you up on the offer" he admired. "Well good thing you did because bratty Barbra was gonna chew me out for it" she pointed over her shoulder to the red head. "I see so she runs the place" he asked. "Ya but only because my uncle doesn't trust me. If you ask me though he won't let me run it because he's afraid of his girlfriend going bankrupt so who's better to run the joint then a girl with a police men for daddy and high grades." She stood up straight and smiled again "so what can I get you this time handsome a gingeral."   
He nodded at her "yes please" he mummbled. She turned to the rack and grabbed a small bottle of gingeral. "So polite makes me feel so fancy" she giggled. He smiled at her as she poured the drink. She placed it in front of him "so anything interesting in misster handsomes life" she bit her lip. "I am not one to gossip bit attentions seem high in the neighborhood tonight" he told. "Bummer" she responded. "How about you anything interesting" she curled her lips. "Ya woke up to a drunken voice mail from Wally that was defenetly not for me" she began. "Then I went to 'the garage' to tell at Wally for still having my number but when I got there Wally wasn't there and neither was dick so I lashed out at Conner. Put him in a bad mood then he told me he didn't wanna deal with wallys ex's so I went to wallys house but he wasn't there. Ended up taking a nap till five then I went to zatanas show but I missed it." She pointed to the girl in the magicians outfit. "But I missed it probably best since magic is bogus." As she talked about her day Barts words Rand in his head. As lovely as she was Artimes was a very negitive girl. "But the point of magic acts is even if you don't believe it figuring out how the tricks and illusions work is satisfying in it own way." He offered a possitive out look. "but then you know how it works and it loses it's 'magic' and the show becomes dull" she countered. "Plus that's not even the worst thing I heard today my sister called me this smorning freaking out because she's pregnant, how wonderful my disfunctinal sister is pregnant I feel bad for that kid if they even live through the alcohol abuse." She looked at kaldur and bit her lip. She ticked some strand has behind her ear. "You never know she might surprise you and become an exceptional mother" Artimes snorted. "Right like that'll happen I bet Roy leaves her when he finds out. They we're having a causual relationship" she continued. She sighed at her own negativity. "Zatana said it was good I missed the show since I was in such a bad mood so we got on the bus. She started hitting on this girl named Megan" he jolted at the name. "She was so bubbly and delusional. we we're talking about Bart and how we hadnt seen him all week and she said that Bart was cleaning up his act. Oh get this apparently he was doing it because of true love. According to Megan he fell in love with this Jaime guy but I see through him he just wants to get in the guys pants so he's lying to get on everyone's good side." She rambled. "That's doubtful he has had many opportunities to have sex with Jaime but hasn't taken any of them" kaldur said calmly. Artimes stood up straight and glared at him. " he's not a saint I've seen him lie to get into guys pants some of them we're pretty extravagant" she spoke loudly.   
"Artimes we don't yell at the customers" Barbra yelled at her. She lowered herself onto the table. She rested on her elbows. "Can I ask why is it so hard for you to except the good in people" he asked cursing himself mentally for asking. She glanced at him and sighed. "I don't know I've just always dwelled on the negitive. I gave happiness a chance and it didn't stick so I guess I just can't see positive out comes and I don't believe people can change for the better" she stared at his drink, lost in thought. He allowed her to think by staying quite. "Fairy tales arnt real" she whispered. She covered her mouth as tears started to fall from her eyes. She tillted her head down so kaldur couldn't see her cry. She shook once. He was at a loss of what to do. He looked up at the others who were staring. "Uh just showing me her poney tale l-love em" he lied. Barbra looked disgusted while the others giggled about what a freak he was. He looked down at Artimes. "I'm a mess my mascaras gonna run" she whispered. He reached into his shorts "I have tissues" he in wrapped the package and slid it to her while watching the others. "She took the tissiues. A minute later she stood up. Her eyes were kinda red and her make up was mostly gone since she had to whip it off. She took in a deep breath "sorry I don't know what came over me" she said with her usual confident tone. He smiled at her " that is quit alright I'm glad you didn't have an embarrassing moment." She laughed at him "Oh Ya thanks for that by the way." He slightly bowed in his seat "you are most welcome." She looked behind her to see Barbra turning away from then as the other two lean on the table to see what she was doing. She turned back to kaldur and placed a hand on his head. She streached onto her toes and leaned forward. She pecked the top of his head and rubed her thumb beside the spot she kissed. She leaned back onto her heels and brought her arms back to the table. "Your something positive that I'm OK with" they both blushed. "Can I drive you home later" he stuttered out. She thought for a moment. "Sure I think I could allow that but my shift ends at two", "I can wait" he told her with a love sick smile on his face. She blushed and looked at his drink with the same smile on her face.

 

Translation   
Sam: wait, wait   
Sam: hello I'm here to use your washroom


	13. So Meganed it

Bart knocked on Jaime's door then opened it and stepped inside. "Hey her-man-oh" he silently giggled. "Hey I was wondering who knocked" Jaime said quietly. He watched Bart take off his shoes "hey my sandals I've been looking all over for those." He turned to Jaime causing him to blush. He walked into the kitchen and stood beside Jaime in front of the stove. "Whatcha making" he asked looking into the pot. "Uh r-rice" he cursed himself for stuttering. Bart nodded, he stood on his tippy toes to fully see the dish. Jaime could help the little laugh that escaped his throat. Bart stood on his heels and smiled up at Jaime "don't laugh it's hard being short" he faked a hurt tone. "Sorry I didn't mean-" Jaime started. Bart lightly nuddged him whit his elbow "nah it's OK I like being short" he giggled. "R-really usually people want to be taller" he moved the spatula in the pot then removed it. "Ya but if I was taller I wouldn't be hug size" Bart moved his hand above his head. Jaime put the lid on the pot. "What" he asked turning back to Bart. "Hug size, I'm the prefect height of a life size Teddy bear making me the ideal hug partner" he pointed to himself proudly. Jaime looked unconvinced he opened his mouth to speak but Bart beat him to it. "Give me a hug and you'll see what I mean" he blushed at his own words. Jaime's eyes widened "uh no that's OK I'll take your word for it" he cleared his throat. "Come on Jaime don't be shy" he stretched his arms out to hug him. Jaime blushed harder at the offer. "I don't bite...hard" he giggled and wrapped his arms around Jaime. He was frozen in his stands unsure if this was really happening. He slowly brought his arms down to hug him back. One arm wrapped around his back while the other rested on the back of Bart's head. His hair was soft and a little knotted. Jaime took note of how warm he was he was like a human heater. He couldn't help tightening his hold a little, wanting to keep the smaller as close to him as possible. Bart nuzzled into his chest which he barley reached. Jaime could feel the smallers face heat up a little more. He exhaled deeply and smiled he was the perfect hugging size. They forgot how long they stood there for but the pot on the stove started boiling over. They both stepped back from one another quickly. Jaime rushed to the pot and turned off the stove. He grabbed the handle and threw the pot into the sink. He turned on the cold water then sighed. He watched the water run for a second before turning to Bart. Bart stared at the ground and searched his head. He took in a deep breath then exhaled. He looked at Jaime then started laughing. The taller seemed startled by the laughter. "Who can say they burned rice" he continued to laugh. Jaime started laughing as well. Bart ran a hand through his hair as his laughter started to die down. "Sorry how about I make you dinner" he offered. Jaime avoided eye contact as he spoke "uh sure if you want to." Bart stepped in front of him so he was a centemeter away. "Great I'll go grab some stuff from my fridge" his smile grew. Jaime blinked and Bart was halfway across the room. He put on his shoes and left the house. 

*****

Conner pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He unlocked the car and stepped out. He closed his door and made his way to the other side. Megan had stepped out of the car and closed the door. She jolted when she saw him standing there staring at her. She blushed and thanked Mary Kay for cover up so he didn't see. She started walking towards him and he turned to the restaurant. They walked up to the door and he opened it for her. "Oh th-thank you" she stuttered as she walked inside. Then it hit her he was standing by her door because he was going to open it for her. She tapped her head "hello Megan" she whispered. She looked to her left to see a confused Conner. She smiled at him and lowered her hands to her purse. She held onto the chain as he started walking into the restaurant. Each two seat table had a small candle in the center and fancy napkins. Conner sat down at a two seater by the window and away from everyone elts in the joint. Megan took off her purse and set it down on the chair as she sat down. She looked around the wooden restaurant. There was some couples sitting by the small stand where a karaoke machine sat turned off and abandoned. She smiled at Conner "this is nice" she tried to start a conversation. He looked from the open bar to her. He nodded and looked back at the bar. She looked down at the candle on the table.   
"Hello there" the waitress called. The two looked at her. Megan smiled as she placed the menus down "can I get you anything to drink." She asked with a cheerful smile. "Water" Conner told. Her smile fell at the command she turned and walked away from the table. "I-i like water it's refreshing" Megan smiled at him again. He nodded at her. A second later a man came up to them "can we us your napkin my wife spilled her wine" he told. Megan stood and grabbed her napkin "is she OK" she asked handing him the napkin. "Ya just got spooked thank you." "Your welcome" she replied. As the two talked Conner took his napkin and placed it on Megan's side. The man walked away and she sat back down. She turned to Conner "I hope she's OK." His expression softened at her concern for a stranger. Her smile turned sincer at the change. The waitress walked over to them as she stared at the couple in the back. "Hee she so meganed that" Megans smile fell as fear and suprise spread across her face. She looked up at the waitress. "What" she asked in a small voice. The waitress turned to her "hmm" she said. She stared at Megan for a second before her eyes widened "Oh my God Megan, Megan maross is that you." Megan gave a polite smile "um yes." "Its me Debra you know bumble bee D" she set the waters down on the table. Megan gasped "my bummble sister" she cheered. "Ya hey you remember" she asked. Megans smile grew. "Bummble bee, bummble bee sting ow" they sang in unisun. They giggled at the memory. Megan turned to Conner "this is Debra we were in the same cheerleader squad." Debra looked at Conner "Ya I remembered you had to be at the top of the pyramid because you were so tall none of the other girls could match your height" she laughed. Megan forced a chuckle "Ya I remember." "Man it has been so long since I've seen you and Jaime, God I remember that kid he turned hot in his last year when he finally cut his hair" she laughed. Megan forced another chuckle. Conner took a drink of his water as the two talked. He looked away from them angry at the waitress. He took a sip but missed his mouth. The water dripped on his chin. He set the glass down and reached for the napkin on Megan's side. He didn't notice the water on top until he grabbed the napkin. The glass tipped over and spilled onto Megan. She stood up instinctively and wiped off some of the water that hadn't soaked in yet. "Oh I'll be right back with some napkins" Debra said before vanishing. Megan sighed the water had already settled in. She looked up at Conner who was standing by his chair with a concerned expression. His shoulder sank as he looked at the table "sorry" he mumbled then sat down. Megan gave a small smile "that's alright it's black so it won't show....much" she sat back down. She tried to ignore the gross feeling of her side becoming wet. Conner sighed "I ment to apologize for yelling at you not ruin your pretty dress." Megan smiled and glanced down at her dress. "You, you think I look pretty" she asked. He blushed and coughed into his hand "Ya well you always look pretty" he mumbled. Her blush showed through her make up "that's the sweetest thing anyone's done for me thank you" she giggled. He smiled at her. Debra came back with a hand full of napkins. She handed them to Megan "you OK man how rude" she said leaning over to help clean up the mess. "It was an accident" Megan said. "It was still rude I can't believe your dating a bruit" she cleaned up the mess on the table. "We're not-" Conner began "he's not a bruit he's just quiet and there's nothing wrong with that" Megan interrupted. Debra backed away a little startiled. Conner smiled slightly at Megan "I'd like to order" he spoke up. Debra glared at him and Megan smiled. She took out a pad of paper and pen. "I'll have a veggie Burger" Megan spoke. "I'll have the same" Conner smirked. She took the menus and walked away with out another word. Megan glanced at her then looked back at Conner. She had a faint smile on her face "I've never stood up to her before." Her smile grew with exitment. Conner couldn't help but smile at her. "So you were a cheerleader" he asked. "Yes I was bumble bee M. It was me,Karen, and Cassie though I've kinda lost touch with Karen" she babbled. "The blond that was drunk driving" he asked. Megans smile fell "Ya that's Cassie but that was a one time thing she learned her lesson." Megan smiled "we've been friends since my second year of school, she wanted someone to help her with the her cheer practice while Jaime, her other friend helped her with her studys. It was weird at first because we'd be doing gymnastics while she recited her math notes." Megan giggled at the memory. She jolted and covered her mouth "sorry I tend to ramble." "Me and Wally have been friends since fourth grade" he told. She looked shocked at the news "really." "I know how have I known him so long and not kill him" Megan snorted at the joke. "Actually we met through dick. My dad was best friends with his and my other dad was business partners so I was encouraged to hang out with dick. He was best friends with Wally and we often hung out at wallys" he told. "Thats amazing that you've been friends for so long.... uh did you say other dad" she questioned. "Ya Clark Kent and Lex Luther" he told bitterly. "Thee Lex Luther the man that owns the daily planet and many other industry" she asked excitedly. "Ya" he looked away from her. Her smile fell "what's wrong I thought having someone like lex as a dad would be exciting." He glared her way "well it's not" the table became silent. Neither of them looked at each other. Megan stared at the candle as Conner glared out the window."I'm sorry" she started "I always idealized people with rich parents. I couldn't go to school for the longest time because my mom couldnt afford it. We lived out in the country so going to school wasn't an option. So I moved in with my uncle john in the city. It was hard on everyone but thanks to Jaime and Cassie I was able to keep up with my studys and manage a job ah." Conner was staring at her as she spoke. She quickly looked down and smoothed out her dress. "Thats amazing" he told her. She looked up at him. "No wonder Garth brags about you" she blushed and smiled. "He brags about me" he nodded. She laughed and he smiled again. "What does he say" she questioned. Conner shrugged "stuff like how your a strong independent woman and that your kind and judgeless." She raised a brow at him "judgeless" she wondered. "Its something Tim said. It means you don't judge people harshly like" he thought a moment. "Me for example, I get angry easily and everyone keeps their distance but you don't. You talk to me even when I'm not being social" his shoulders sank again. "Thats because I like you" she told absentmindly. They both were shocked by her sentence. "uh I mean I like how good of a listener you are you really pay attention" she swallowed hard. Conner glanced down at the table to hide his blush. Megan pushed her chair closer to the table. She moved her hair out of her eyes in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. He looked up at her and slowly moved his foot under the table to tapped her foot. She looked up at him when they made contact. He smiled at her and she smiled back as she gave a small giggled. The waitress walked back to their table with their food. She set the plates down in front of them, her cheery mood long gone. She turned on her heel and quickly walked away. Megan looked down at her burger. She was a little hassitent to eat it since she didn't wana make a mess. Conner instantly went for his fries. She watched him for a moment before eating one of her own fries. It was silent for a bit but Megan didn't mind the silence. She kept thinking about the stuff Conner told her and something didn't add up in her mind. "If lex was your dad wouldn't he want you to fallow in his foot steps" she blurted out without thinking. She mentally cursed herself for asking such a personal question. "He did want me to but dick had a better idea. He wanted to start an audo shop for some reason. So I went with him and Wally." He told her calmly. She smiled at him "wow that's so cool how you just up and left and started a business of your choosing." He smiled at her excitement "where do you work." Megan brushed her hair behind her ear making it flow to right. "I work at a small flower store, we mostly cater for weddings so the pays good but we also make flower crowns and romantic bouquets. I love it there it always smells of flowers and it's always so bright and cheerful, plus the owners a friend of my uncle john she's really sweet." Connner couldn't stop smiling at her, her excitement when she talked was hipnotising and the way her brown eyes lit up when she thought of something new to say made his stomach do flips.   
The lights suddenly went out in the restaurant. The two looked up at the ceiling. Confused murms filled the room, getting louder by the second. An employee stood up on an empty table "Alright everyone stay calm while we figure this out, please stay seated and if anyone needs to use the bathroom tell a staff member and we'll escort you for safety measures thank you." He told then stepped off the table. Megan looked at conner and smiled. He was confused by her level of excitement in the almost pitch black room. "This is so thrilling dinning by candle light" she told with a quite giggle. He gave a small smile. Megan was happy he could hardly see her that ment she could eat without worrying about looking like a slob. 

*******

Bart set two plates full of rice and vegetables on the table. "Bon appitet" he giggled as he took a bow like French chefs do. "Bon appitet you can pronounce but hermano you have troubles with" Jaime told. Bart silently laughed as he sat down. He grabbed a fork and started eating. Jaime stared at his plate for a minute. He didn't recognize some of the vegetables. He dug his fork in to something green. He chewed on it "is this zukini" he questioned. Bart's mouth was stuffed with vegetables and rice. He nodded at Jaime's question and gave a closed smile. Jaime continued to eat cautiously. Despite the weird combination the dish was really tastey. Jaime opened his mouth to speak when the lights shut off. They both looked around the room. "A power outage" Jaime questioned "hold on a sec." He stood up from his pillow on the floor and walked around the table passed Bart. He opened a drawer and grabbed a barbacue lighter. He opened another drawer and searched it's contents. "Darn no candles" he whispered. "Be right back" Bart told dashing out of the house. Jaime sighed and closed all drawers. He cautiously walked to the table and sat down in his previous spot. A second later his door opened and Bart stepped inside. He was holding something that Jaime couldn't see. He walked over to the table and set it down. It sounded like heavy glass. "Can I use your lighter" he asked. Jaime passed him the lighter. He took the lighter and lit the flame. Jaime could see him light three wicks of a giant candle. "I got this from zatana it's Berry sented, I heard it was Berry good" Bart giggled at his own joke. Jaime rolled his eyes and smiled. Bart set the lighter down and scooted over to his previous spot. He continued to eat at a fast rate. Jaime went back to eating as well. He looked forward at Bart. The glow of the candle made his green eyes shine brighter. Jaime blushed at the view. Bart looked up from his plate and imidetly stopped chewing. Jamie quickly looked down "sorry" he mumbled and took a fork full of food. Bart smiled and gazed at him "it's fine, glad to know I've cought the sexy Latinos eye hahaha. Ahm j-just kidding haha" he tried to cover up his flirting. Jaime blushed a deep red as a silence fell over the room. The two ate their meal avoiding eye contact. Bart flirtatious sentence echoed in Jaime's head. Cassie's words also echoed in his head 'everything Bart's done since he met you was just a ploy to get into your pants.' He glared at the wall trying to get the thought out of his head. 'Bart wasn't some evil mastermind only after sex' Jaime thought. He tried to think of other things but what Cassie told him kept serfusing. 'What if it was true, it's the only reason someone like Bart would be interested in you' his thoughts were becoming chaotic. Finally he couldnt take it. He looked at Bart who had just finished his plate and was emptying his glass. "Heh hey so uh I heard this really stupid thing today. Um Cassie came over and said that uh well she heard it from Megan who heard it from someone on a bus." Bart lowered his glass and gave a confused smile. Jaime took in a deep breath "oh man i-its funny very uh funny I'm she said that you were only being friendly and all that so.... You could ..... Uh g-get in my pants" his voice cracked as he tried to tell the rumer. Bart stared at him unamused by the rumer. "Haha right couldn't be true uh but if it was-", "don't even finish that sentence" Bart yelled. Jaime jumped at the sound. He watched Barts expression turn from anger to sadness. He looked down and ran his hand through his bushy hair. "Doesn't matter what I do, people are always gonna see the sex craved party animal" he mumbled to himself. Jaime felt guilty for even suggesting that Bart would do something so devious. Bart stood up and didn't even look at Jaime. Even in the dark Jaime could tell he was crying. He started walking to the end of the kitchen. "Wait Bart don't go i-im sorry I didn't mean to acusue you, I just thought" Jaime exhaled trying to think of the right words to say. "Thought it was suspicious how quickly and easily I changed, because it wasn't that quick I've been trying for awhile. It's not easy it's hard, everyone just asumes... They just" he chocked back a sob. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Jaime stood. Bart looked at him as if he was gonna forgive him but shook his head "No I don't want pity, or sympathy or whatever I just want to be alone. But I guess it doesn't matter cause it all sounds like a ploy, it's not I don't want to have sex with you I-" he yelled as more tears ran down his face. Even in the dark Jaime could see the sad green eyes pleading for exeptince. "I don't wanna have sex with you either" he told. "uh not that you not ungly I just well I." Bart wiped his eyes as Jaime stammered. He stops talking and takes a deep breath "what I mean is I know your not playing us. You cleaned and refurnished your house" he started to say. "Could of done that to make you believe I was getting better" Bart mumbled. Jaime thought a moment trying to find the right example. He glanced at the ground for a second then looked at Bart. "You couldn't fake the terror when Jason came by" Bart jolted at the name. "You were almost in tears, you might be able to fake that when your sobber but you were drunk that night and you were so scared he was gonna find you." Bart let out a few sobs that alarmed Jaime. "Hermano are you alright" he asked stepping closer. Bart nodded his head. "Sorry I don't know-I just can't seem to stop crying these day." Jaime smiled at him and continued to walk closer. "Do you want a hug" he asked. Bart nodded his head and grabbed onto Jaime. He cryed into the tallers chest as Jaime stroked the back of his head. After a moment Bart leaned back so he can see Jaime's face. Jaime moved his hands to Bart's back. He sniffled and sobed "sorry I did want to cry" he told the taller. "That's OK your cute when you cry" Jaime told softly. He jolted at his own words. "I mean-" he tried to think of something but Bart started laughing. Jaime relaxed a bit at the sound. "Hmm your so sweet" Bart told moving his hands from Jaimes back to his chest. Jaime blushed at the action. He swallowed hard and looked down at Bart. He tensed up as he worked up the courage to try something on his mind. He leaned down and quickly pecked Bart's forehead. Bart looked up at Jaime in surprise. He smiled at the look of terror on his face. He took a moment to think things over before deciding what to do. On one hand everyone thought he was acting a certain way to have sex with Jaime so kissing him would seem like a ploy. But it was Jaime the only person that made him feel secure, the only person that believed in him. He brought his hands up to Jaime's shoulders then drapped his arms around this neck. He pulled Jaime down and stretched onto his toes. He pressed his lips agents Jaime's and closed his eyes. He didn't care anymore this was something he wanted and Jaime seemed to want it to. Jaime took a second to regesture what was happening. He closed his eyes and kissed back making Bart smiled in the kiss. They broke apart to reposition their lips for a deeper kiss. Jaime bent down a little so Bart could stand on his feet.   
A loud meow grabbed their attention and they both turned to the table. Sitting beside the candle was a black cat. She gave another meow making Bart sigh. "Even in recarnation your a cock block" he said letting go of Jaime. "What" Jaime asked as Bart walked to the table. "Angi my cat" he told sitting down in front of the cat. "She used to be my friend Anastasia the one that would get mad at me for not knowing Spanish." Jaime walked over to him as he remembered the story. He sat down beside Bart. A wave of emotions played on his face, a sad fondness was the most recognizable. "Auh I'm so tired" he closed his eyes and leaned on Jaime. He smiled softly at the brunette. "It has been a long day" he agreed. The room fell silent, Jaime watched the cat curl up on the table. "I really liked your stir fry" he said suddenly. Bart hummed at him "I'll make it for you again... Sometime." His voice was low and lacked enthusiasm. Jaime sighed in content "do you wana sleep in my bed and I'll clean up" he asked. Bart sat up and scratched his head. "That be crash" he lazely giggled. "It's the first door by the counter" Jaime told him. He yawned and stood up. Angi also stood up and fallowed as her owner walked to the door. Jaime grabbed the empty dishes and stood up. "Hey Jaime" he looked at his bedroom door. "Thanks" Bart mumbled then turned into the room. Jaime blushed at his words or mabey it was at the events of the night. He placed the dishes in the sink with a faint smile on his face. 

******

Megan and Conner walked down the nearly empty street. It seemed like such a nice night for a stroll. Plus with the black out it was unsafe to drive your car. "Sorry about the bad date" Conner told her after an awkward silence. She blushed at him did he just call this a date. "It's OK I've been on worse dates" she told. She looked at the ground with a smile on her face. The fact that she was actually on a date with Conner made her heart sore. "Really" he questioned. She sighed and looked up. "Ya some advise don't go out with a chiropractor, the guy was so handsy but not in a creepy way more in a professional way like I was his patient." Conner tried to hide his laugh. She giggled with him "alright what's your worst date." Cooner took in a breath "once a girl I went on a blind date with called the police because she thought I was an excaped convict." Megan laughed and quickly covered her mouth. "Its funny now" he smiled at her as she laughed in her hand. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. They fell silent again but Megan didn't mind this time it was nice. "Best date" conner asked. It took her a moment to process what he was asking. She thought a moment. "Hmm probably um" she smiled sheepishly "when Tobby Miclane asked to have lunch with me in grade nine, all his friends walked by and said 'dude niiiice'. It was stupid, so stupid" she told as she stroke her hair and smiled at the ground. Conner blushed at her. "That doesn't sound stupid" he told her. She looked at him and released her hair. "Mine was a movie date with Wendy, it was the only time I had her full attention sorta." Megan's smile fell at his words. She looked down at his hand and a thought crossed her mind. 'He's not much for words he's a man of action'. She swallowed hard and stifly reached for his hand. Her heart was pounding so hard it was the only thing she could hear. Conner looked at her and she jolted away. She gave a nervous giggle. He reached over and gently grabbed her hand. He intertwined their fingers. She blushed at the action, not even noticing the smile on his face. It was silent as the two were lost in their own worlds. It wasn't long before they came up to the units. They let go of one another's hand as they walked up the parking lot. They walked to the third door and stopped. Megan turned to conner "w-well thank you for a lovely evening" she spoke in a small voice. He nodded at her. She could help the smile that spread on her face. Conner stepped closer to her. He leaned down a little and kissed her cheek. She was stund by the action. "I had to bend down to kiss you" he told her. "What" she asked clearly not paying attention. He turned and walked down the path. She watched him leave as her brain processed his words. "Oh" she whispered and smiled. She giggled and turned to her door. She unlocked it and stepped inside the dark room.


	14. Cassie needs a talk

Megan took off her shoes and quitely set them aside. She turned to the door and locked it. She stared at the door for a second then smiled. She skipped into the living room and started giggling. She started dancing in joy at her successful date with her crush. "Looks like someone had a good time." She shreiked at the unexpected noise. She turned to the couch where Cassie sat, lighted by her phone. "What are you doing in the dark" Megan asked. She walked towards the couch. "Black out remember" Cassie told. Megan sat down beside her. "So did you have fun" Cassie asked with a smile. Megan quickly sat on the edge of her seat. "So much fun" her grin grew. "He was the perfect gentalmen, he drove me to the restaurant and held open the doors which at fist I didn't get. Then we sat in an closed off table so romantic. Though we had kind of a rude waitress. Oh" Megan stood "our waitress was Debra from the bumble bees." Cases eyes grew and she set her phone down. "What" she asked with both anger and suprise. "Ya strange right, we talked for a bit but then conner accedently spilled water on my dress-" she stopped and looked down at the wet spot on her dress. "Oh your dress" she grabbed at it to remove the fabric from her skin. Cassie took off her sweater. "It's cool here" she offered the sweater to Megan. The taller unzipped the back and took off the dress. She folded it neatly and placed it on the couch then threw on the sweater. The sweater was short on her which irritated her. "After that she left to get paper towels and me and conner had a nice chat as he apologized and I told him it was OK. He then told me he wanted to take me out to apologies for being rude to me yesterday. Isn't that sweet of him he's so sweet." Cassie laughed at her. Megan sat down on the couch again "so Debra came back and started insulting conner and calling him a Brut. So I stood up to her, me the push over" she raved. "What your not-" Cassie began "OK ya your kind of a push over" she rubbed her neck. "She was so mad, I shouldn't of felt as good as it did but it felt so good to stand up for myself or rather Conner. Oh Conner got the veggie burger, he eats veggie burgers. She left in a huff and we started talking about our past. Did you know he has two dads and one of them is led Luther." Cassie gasped at the news. "Ya and the others clerk Kent the head journalist for the daily planet. Though he hates his dads" megan mumbled. "I'm not suprised" Cassie told. Megan nearly glared at her "I mean I'd hate having lex as a dad too. A dad that spends all his time at the office and making deals with country's that send them on the verge of war that's gotta suck." "I didn't think about that" she placed her head in her hands. "Oh I so Meganed this" she groaned. Cassie placed a hand on her back "no, I'm sure it turned out OK what happened next." She rubbed Megan's back. "Well" she started, raising her head "I told him about my life. My mom, my brother, uncle john and coming to the city to start high school. I mentioned studying with Jaime and cheer leading with you" she smiled at Cassie. "Aw you mentioned me" she removed her hand. Megan sat up "of course we're best friends after all" they both giggled. "Oh and I almost forgot the best part the black out. The whole restaurant went into a panic and we sat in our corner continuing like nothing happened. And since it was dark I was able to eat my Burger without the anxiety of him seeing me eat. I know it's stupid but if he watched me eat my nervs would take over and I'd turn into a sloppy mess." Cassie started laughing "you sloppy not on your worse day." Megan smiled at her "thanks. When we payed for dinner well he payed despite me offering what a gentlemen. He walked me home, we were talking about our worst dates and our best dates. His worst date was with a girl who thought he was an except convict." Cassie started laughing "oh that's bad." "His best wasn't any better, he said his best date was at a movie theater because it was the only time he had his exs full attention sort of." "Ouch" she turned on the couch to better see Megan. "Ya it made me sad to hear so I did something courageous. I held his hand and he went for it, we held hands all the way to the parking lot." "wow hand holding that's like third date worthy stuff" Cassie joked. Megan pushed her making her laugh. "Anyway he walked me to the door and kissed my cheek then he said the best thing to me. He told me he had to bend down to kiss me" Cassie stared at the blushing Megan. She wondered why that was the best thing then it hit her. Megan's height problems. "That's sweet" she told. "It was the best night of my life.... So howed your night go" she asked finally sitting back. Cassie opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. "It was fine, went to the movies with Logan then came home and dicked around on tumblr" she reached for her phone. "Cassie" Megan began "you can tell me, even if its about Bart i'm here for you" she placed a hand on Cassie's back. The blond sighed "Its...Tye we had plans to hang out and i was actually looking forward to it. But he canceled our plans to hang out with his girl toy. No i don't mean that Sam seems very nice. I'm just mad that he wouldn't talk to me instead he just ran around acting like i was his girlfriend and he was hiding his side hoe." She sighed and slouched into the couch. "I thought everything would be ok, i thought i was ok but i guess i'm not" she scratched her head. "Its ok that your not ok, you have every right to be upset. It's only been a week and a half-", "Ya but the second we broke up he already had a new interest like what we had was nothing. I'm not nothing i matter but apparently not enough if... h-e aaalready hhass a....new gi-i-irl" Cassie was sobbing as tears streamed down her face. Megan wrapped her arms around Cassie and brought her closer. Cassie placed her head on the tall woman's shoulder. She continued to sob as she held onto Megan. Megan rubbed her back slowly ""It's ok just let it out" she told her. Cassie took in a large breath and leaned back. Megan held her arms as she sniffled. She took in a few more deep breaths to calm herself. "you alright" she asked, Cassie nodded. "Ya, ya...uh i-i think Bart was right maybe i do need a rebound guy" she wiped her eyes of tears. "What" Megan asked in a panicked tone. "Well why not Tye's got one" anger started rising in her voice. "Cassie" Megan's sisterly tone rose making her roller her eyes. "I know thats not right" she looked down at her hands. "No its not.... but he maybe on to something" Cassie looked up at Megan, confused by her grin and words. "look i'm not saying to rush into anything but maybe you should look for a boyfriend" she offered. "When you're ready that is" Cassie didn't respond, she thought things over. "I mean maybe I don't know" she looked up at Megan again. She had a soft smile on her face "Either way i'll be here ok" she told. Cassie smiled at her. She hugged Megan "thank you and sorry for being so difficult this week." "Thats ok your entitled heeheehee hey how about tomorrow i make you a special breakfast and after work we can go shopping" Megan offered. "Really Megan your the best" she hugged tighter. he quickly stood "ok i'm gonna wash my dress and you go have a bath" she told grabbing the dress. "Yes mam" Megan laughed. She took off the sweater and handed it to Cassie. She stood and walked to the stair case while Cassie walked to the door by the front entrance that led to the basement. 


End file.
